Senorita (Princess Stuck)
by Ayam Rusa
Summary: Ino hanya menyisakan enam bulan berada di Sekolah Atas Suna—dan dengan sikap sewenang-wenang Deidara, ia dipaksa terbang ke Konoha. Sialnya, Ino pindah ketika penantiannya selama dua setengah tahun menunggu akan terbayar bersama Gaara. Belum lagi saat di Konoha, Ino yang seorang nona besar dipaksa meminta belas kasih si bungsu Uchiha. Kurang sial bagaimana, coba?
1. Chapter 1

Papan pengumuman nampak penuh di huni beberapa siswa yang penasaran. Aksi saling dorong serta terobos diiringi umpatan pelan seolah tak dapat dihindari. Nampaknya apapun yang terpasang di sana merupakan salah satu peristiwa paling fenomenal di Sekolah Atas Suna.

Setelah menilik dengan saksama, beberapa siswa yang nampak kecewa meluapkan kekesalannya dengan cacian. Saling dorong serta injak kaki yang menyebabkan beberapa gadis menjerit tak terima. Namun tetap saja tak ada yang berniat menyahuti. Untuk Kamis pagi yang bisa dibilang tak cukup berarti itu, suasana di sepanjang koridor lantai satu Sekolah Atas Suna bisa dibilang ricuh.

Entah apa yang terpasang di sana, yang jelas hal itu membuat suasana hati beberapa siswi berubah drastis. Mereka yang tadinya berangkat dengan polesan bedak ternama serta rambut tergerai indah terpaksa keluar kerumunan dengan pakaian acak-acakan. Tidak hanya itu, umpatan sumpah serapah terlontar dari beberapa siswi yang nampak tak terima.

"Sialan! Kepala sekolah seperti mengamitkan jimat keberuntungan padanya," tutur salah seorang berambut merah. Mata kelabunya memutar bosan.

"Peringkat paralel, gadis paling bergengsi, panitia segala macam acara. Dia seperti seorang Nona Besar di Suna." Temannya berambut hitam juga ikut menimpali. "Tapi, tidak ada lagi si jalang yang tukang rebut perhatian, 'kan?"

Pemilik surai merah tertawa puas, "Ya, tentu saja si jalang itu tak akan menganggu. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, dia pindah ke Konoha."

"HA?"

Chapter 1: Senorita

.

.

.

.

.

**Senorita**

**Semua tokoh milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ide cerita murni milik saya**

**Ino Yamanaka as main cast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekolah Atas Suna merupakan salah satu sekolah paling bergengsi di Suna. Dia yang populer—terlebih dia yang pintar maka akan mengambil alih. Tak heran jika beberapa gadis pesolek seolah berlomba untuk menjadi yang paling populer—mereka tahu jika kepintaran bukan jalan utama.

Namun tak jarang mereka yang memegang kendali justru semakin dibenci. Misalnya saja, siswi yang memenangi kontes gadis paling bergengsi tahunan—nyaris sepanjang tahun pandangan santet mereka terima. Lain halnya jika kapten tim olahraga—yang mayoritas laki-laki—memenangkan kejuaraan kemudian berpidato rutin. Maka sepanjang mereka bersekolah di sana, maka sepanjang itulah surat beramplop merah muda selalu terpampang di loker mereka.

Intinya, mereka perempuan yang fenomenal di sini akan dihujat, sementara para siswa laki-laki sensasional akan dipuja.

Maka dari itu, ketika papan pengumuman penuh dengan orang-orang—seperti saat ini, maka seluruh siswa perempuan akan memanjatkan doa penuh supaya para siswi bergengsi segera enyah. Yah, setidaknya apa yang mereka doakan tercapai. Salah satu siswi paling fenomenal mendapat urutan pertama dalam daftar.

**Daftar Siswa Pertukaran Pelajar**

**Yamanaka Ino (Konoha)**

Sudah jelas, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Bukan hal yang aneh jika setiap pagi di apartemen kakak-beradik Yamanaka akan selalu terdengar suara bantingan beberapa peralatan. Entah itu penggorengan, spatula, panci, bahkan kadang piring tak berdosa juga ikut merasakan amukan si bungsu. Iris biru kehijauannya menatap garang kakak semata wayangnya yang justru masih tekun dengan alam mimpinya.

"BANCI SIALAN! KAU. HARUS. BANGUN."

Dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak—dikelilingi aura suram, si bungsu itu menghampiri pemuda yang masih puas meringkuk di atas kasur empuknya. Para tetangga mungkin sudah terlampau maklum mendengar teriakan si bungsu. Untung saja orangtua mereka tidak berada di apartemen. Jika ya, mungkin zona amukan gadis pirang itu akan bertambah luas.

"Dasar Kunyuk menyebalkan!"

**BRAK!**

Deidara—nama pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah tertidur lelap itu seketika terduduk sembari melongo parah. Mata abu-abunya mengerjap tak percaya. A-apa yang terjadi?

"Kau lebih memilih bangun sekarang lalu mandi atau bangun nanti dari kematian?"

Kedua _aquamarine_ yang berkilat marah, rambut pirang panjang sang adik yang seperti melambai-lambai untuk segera mencekik Deidara, serta posisi ancang-ancang si bungsu yang siap untuk kembali menendang kaki ranjang hingga patah itu menciutkan nyali Deidara.

Demi Cebol Ohnoki, sejak kapan Ino jadi horor seperti ini?

Kemarin lusa menyiraminya menggunakan air cucian beras, kemarin memecahkan guci kesayangan Deidara. Dan sekarang mematahkan kaki ranjang Deidara yang berharga ratusan ribu ryo. Astaga, di Suna mencari kayu jati kualitas tinggi seperti kayu ranjangnya itu sama dengan mustahil.

"Dei-nii?" panggil Ino yang seketika mematahkan lamunan Deidara.

"Ya, ya. Asal kau memperbaiki kaki ranjang kasurku nanti." Dengan malas Deidara bangkit, meninggalkan Ino yang menghela nafas pelan. Pemilik surai pirang platina itu berjalan meninggalkan kamar sang kakak terkasih—setidaknya sebelum jawabannya nanti akan membuat Deidara melemparkan barbel ke arahnya.

"Itu mudah, Dei-nii. Aku tinggal mematahkan semua kaki ranjangnya agar sama tinggi. Beres, 'kan?"

Deidara benar-benar tak habis pikir. Apa dosa almarhum ibunya hingga melahirkan adik perempuan bar-bar seperti seorang Yamanaka Ino?

.

.

.

.

.

Walau Ino selalu semena-mena pada Deidara, namun sejujurnya itu adalah bentuk kasih sayang Ino yang paling nyata. Sering mengomel jika Deidara tak kunjung pulang—karena Ino terlampau khawatir, selalu membangunkan Deidara dengan cara brutal—hanya agar Ino tak melewatkan sesi sarapan pagi dengan kakak tersayangnya, hingga polahnya yang bagai pengasuh jika berdua dengan Deidara yang hanya semata-mata agar Deidara tak berpaling dari sisinya.

Meski Ino ta pernah mengucapkan, Ino berharap Deidara mengerti mengenai kelakuan Ino yang sedemikian rupa. Manusiawinya, adik mana yang mau selalu sendiri dan merasa sepi sementara kau memiliki kakak yang bisa menjagamu? Terlebih saat orangtuamu terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Dari situlah, Ino sebisa mungkin menghabiskan waktunya hanya dengan bersama Deidara. Jangan anggap seorang Yamanaka Ino memiliki kelainan kesaudaraan atau apa. Tidak, memiliki kekasih serupa kakaknya adalah keinginannya setelah mati saja. Ino tentu masih memiliki tambatan hati—ehem meski Ino tak mau menyebutkan namanya. Ino juga memiliki prioritas utama, sekolah—sebenarnya sambil curi-curi pandang pada sang pujaan di kelas sebelah—dan membuat Deidara nyaman memiliki adik sepertinya.

Seperti pagi ini.

Ino sudah melepas apron ungu kebanggaannya saat menatap dapurnya yang kembali mengkilap. Hasil masakannya juga sudah tertata rapi di konter dapur (apartemen Ino dan Deidara terlalu sempit jika ditambah dengan meja makan), bekal makanan untuknya serta Deidara juga sudah siap, hanya tinggal menunggu kakaknya keluar dari kamar.

Sembari menunggu, Ino mendudukan dirinya senyuman mungkin di kursi menghadap konter dapur. Hari ini ia hanya membuat roti isi daging untuk sarapan dan sushi sebagai bekalnya. Jika hari ini sesuai pertimbangannya, maka Ino akan kenyang sepanjang hari nantinya. Ya, risiko siswi yang cukup sibuk di sekolah.

"Masak apa, un?"

Deidara—dengan kemeja kotak-kotaknya mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ino. Matanya menatap roti isi yang cukup banyak di atas piring. Kemudian pandangannya teralih ke arah Ino, "Tumben banyak."

"Hm," Ino mengangguk malas, "biasanya Sakura minta dibawakan."

Deidara mengangguk paham. Keheningan tercipta saat kakak-beradik itu sibuk dengan makanannya masing-masing. Satu saat yang paling tentram di apartemen Deidara dan Ino adalah ketika mereka tengah sarapan. Selebihnya hanya berisi makian, teriakan, tak jarang juga umpatan—tentu saja dilakukan oleh si adik.

Sebenarnya Deidara selalu merasa maklum jika Ino bersikap seperti itu padanya. Bagaimanapun, mereka hanya hidup berdua semenjak lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Seluruh keperluan rumah tangga diurus Ino, sementara Deidara mengurusi urusan perwalian atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan itu untuk dirinya sendiri dan Ino. Jadi, jika Ino bertindak sedemikian rupa, itu Deidara anggap bentuk kepedulian.

"Sudah keluar belum daftar siswa pertukaran pelajarnya, un?" Deidara memecah keheningan.

Ino menoleh, menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan heran, "Aku tak pernah berniat mendaftar. Itu merepotkan," jawabnya malas.

Kali ini Deidara benar-benar berhenti mengunyah roti isinya, memusatkan perhatian pada sang adik sepenuhnya, "Bukannya baik, un? Kau bisa langsung diterima di universitas mana pun setelah lulus nanti."

"Mau di universitas mana pun, aku pasti diterima. Tak perlu bersusah payah seperti itu."

Deidara hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar penuturan Ino. Kumat lagi sikap Nona Besar milik adiknya ini.

**Drtt... Drtt...**

Percakapan keduanya terpaksa terhenti saat ponsel pintar Ino yang tergeletak di samping piringnya bergetar. Dengan mengernyit, Ino menatap layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan panggilan oleh nomor tak dikenal. Sakura tak mungkin ganti nomor, 'kan?

"_**Halo?"**_

"_**Yamanaka?"**_

Wajah Ino seketika mengeras, tidak sopan sekali penelpon ini, pikirnya sebal.

"_**Ya, ini aku. Siapa kau?"**_

Ingin sekali rasanya Ino langsung memutuskan panggilan ini. Tapi tentu saja ia akan sama tak sopannya dengan si penelpon. Maka dengan amarah tertahan, Ino berkata ketus. Semoga saja ubun-ubunnya tidak segera mendidih.

"_**Ini aku."**_

Perempatan siku-siku kini tercetak jelas di dahi indah Ino. Deidara bahkan dipaksa mengernyit bingung saat mode lampir adiknya seolah siap meletus. Siapa pun yang menelpon Ino semoga selamat nantinya, doa Deidara.

"_**Ya, aku tahu itu kau. Tapi kau itu siapa?"**_

Sepertinya bungsu Yamanaka itu sudah tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Dengan teriakan tercekat dan genggaman mengeras pada ponselnya, itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Deidara segera menyelesaikan makanannya.

"_**Aku teman sekolahmu."**_

Astaga! Jangan salahkan seorang Yamanaka Ino jika sekarang wajahnya memerah penuh amarah. Ino sebenarnya bukan tipikal gadis pemarah—mungkin ini efek siklus bulanan yang menjadikan hormon emosinya berkali lipat lebih mengerikan.

"_**Iya, aku tahu kau itu teman sekolahku. Tapi namamu siapa?!"**_

Cukup sudah. Kesabaran Ino hari ini tidak lebih panjang dari rok sekolahnya. Dan penelpon gelap ini justru terus saja memotongi emosinya tanpa henti. Biarkan saja ia dikatai gadis dengan cara bicara paling kasar. Toh, mengumpat dan memaki pada penelpon tak sopan sesekali juga bukan kesalahan besar.

"_**Aku Sabaku Gaara."**_

**JDER!**

DEMI JASHIN, SILAKAN KUBUR INO HIDUP-HIDUP!

Mana ada... tidak-tidak. Apa ada seorang gadis yang memaki sembari mengumpat bercampur teriak pada pujaan hatinya—yang justru dengan baik hati memberi harapan dengan menelpon lebih dahulu? Iblis sekali pun pasti enggan mendekati Ino jika seperti ini.

DIA SABAKU GAARA!

Gaara yang membuat Ino selalu datang pagi-pagi hanya demi melintas dan menatap Gaara yang hanya terdiam ditemani buku di pojok kelas. Gaara yang membuat Ino sehari meminta ijin ke toilet empat kali hanya untuk melirik si pemuda merah itu di kelasnya. Dia Gaara. Gaara yang selalu berhasil membuat Ino pura-pura masih ada kegiatan amal di sekolah supaya bisa menonton si kapten futsal handal Suna. Gaara oh Gaara!

Dan sekarang... dan sekarang di saat Ino tengah merajut impiannya agar bisa menggapai Gaara, pemuda itu berbaik hati memberinya harapan terlebih dahulu. Ta-tapi sikap Ino malah seperti preman pertigaan gang yang menunggui kakek tua berjalan. Oh tidak!

"_**Yamanaka?"**_

Ino terkesiap, wajah yang tadinya mengeras meleleh bagai masuk ke oven. Organ-organ yang tadinya mendidih seolah menguap. Bahkan suara bak toa yang sudah ia siapkan tersangkut entah ke mana. Ke hatinya Gaara mungkin, batin Ino mulai sinting.

"_**E-eh? Y-ya. Aku masih di sini."**_ Dan menantimu duhai sayang, batin Ino kian menjadi.

Samar-samar Ino bisa mendengar suara deheman ringan dari sana, _**"Kau masuk sekolah hari ini?"**_

Mana bisa aku bolos sementara pangeranku perhatian seperti ini. Ingin sekali Ino sebenarnya berbicara seperti itu. Tapi itu terlalu menunjukkan kadar masokisnya yang tinggi. Oleh karena itu Ino hanya menjawab, _**"Ya, aku masuk. Kenapa?"**_

Pikiran Ino mulai macam-macam. Jantungnya bertalu seolah mau meledak. Wajahnya merah padam—tentu lain arti dengan yang tadi—disertai sekujur tubuh yang gemetar. Duh, apa kasmaran separah ini, ya?

"_**Tidak. Hanya saja... uhm, yah..."**_

Deidara yang berada di samping Ino hanya cengo menatap perubahan ekspresi Ino yang tadinya mau meledak menjadi seorang mau ayan. Sebagai seorang kakak yang perhatian, tentu saja ia khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya. Dengan gerakan bibir tanpa suara ia bertanya siapa-dia, namun hanya ditanggapi dengan telunjuk di bibir—sebelum si pirang muda meninggalkan konter dapur menuju ruang tengah. Meninggalkan sarapannya yang hanya berkurang seperempat.

"_**Hanya kenapa?"**_

Dengan suasana hening di ruang tengah, Ino yakin ia bisa bereaksi apa pun begitu Gaara menyampaikan hal-hal yang bisa tak terduga. Dua tahun lebih memendam rasa, dan kini Ino tak harus menunggu terlalu lama.

"_**Hanya jika kau mau, kau bisa berangkat bersamaku."**_

**DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!**

Kali ini bukan suara petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Justru ledakan kembang api dan konfeti yang seolah mengelilingi Ino. Seumur hidup, sepanjang tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, selama ia bersekolah hingga naksir Gaara, Ino tak pernah—tidak sekali pun membayangkan akan diajak berangkat bersama dengan sang gebetan.

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Ino melemparkan ponsel pintarnya ke sofa, berlari menuju balkon yang menampakkan sinar matahari yang cukup cerah. Dengan semangat menggebu ia meloncat girang, sesekali berputar-putar senang.

"GAARA MENELPOKU! MASA DEPAN DATANG LEBIH CEPAT. SUAMIKU! SAYANGKU! DUHAI CINTAKU! HUAAAAA!"

Deidara yang melirik Ino dari ekor matanya menghela nafas pasrah. Siapa pun yang menelpon Ino, pasti dia satu-satunya orang yang masih cukup waras untuk pergi bersama lampir berbungkus nona besar seperti si bungsu Yamanaka ini.

Setelah Ino puas dengan aksinya berteriak tak jelas, ia kembali masuk ke dalam. Menatap Deidara dengan pandangan berbinar beribu _watt_—sebelum memeluk leher sang kakak erat nan kencang. Terlalu kencang hingga Deidara merasa wajahnya membiru kehabisan nafas.

"Dei-nii, adikmu ini akan segera menikah, loh!" Ino memainkan kedua pipi Deidara gemas, "Bersama si pangeran unyu pula," tambahnya yang semakin menjadi.

Deidara—yang memang sudah pasrah—hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Sudah kau jawab belum, un? Ponselmu kau buang begitu."

Mendengar penuturan Deidara, Ino refleks melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan kecepatan kilat pula ia menyambar ponselnya yang layarnya telah berubah warna menjadi gelap. Namun begitu bersyukurnya Ino saat panggilan Gaara belum terputus.

"_**Yamanaka?"**_

Ino berdehem, _**"Ya, aku di sini."**_ Sayangku, racau batin Ino makin sinting.

"_**Aku kira terjadi sesuatu padamu."**_

_Suamiku, apa kau sedang khawatir?_

Sepertinya Ino juga perlu beberapa suntikan anti euforia jika kewarasannya terus menurun seperti ini. _**"Tidak, kok. Tadi, uhm... tadi masih ada panggilan alam."**_

"_**Oh. Aku pikir kau tak menjawab karena tak mau berangkat bersamaku."**_

Ino mencubiti pipinya sendiri gemas. Membayangkan Gaara berkata seperti ini pasti sangat menggemaskan.

_Aih, jangankan berangkat bersama, Suamiku. Pergi ke altar bersama pun, aku juga mau, kok!_

"_**Tidak, kok, tidak."**_ Ino mengibaskan tangannya sendiri. _**"Aku mau."**_

"_**Baiklah, sampai jumpa lima belas menit lagi."**_

Ino merona hebat, _**"Ya, sampai jumpa."**_

Tadinya Ino hanya ingin menggerai rambut panjang—yang lebih panjang dibanding rok sekolahnya ini—daripada dikuncir kuda. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja terkadang Ino merasa pening hebat saat rambutnya dikuncir tinggi. Biasanya, orang-orang akan mengoloknya sadako pirang jika seperti itu. Tapi apalah arti ejekan, toh seluruh Sekolah Atas Suna juga tahu jika Ino pemenang kontes siswi paling bergengsi tiga kali berturut-turut.

Namun pengecualian untuk pagi ini.

Dengan cekatan, Ino menguncir rambut pirang—terlampau panjangnya—tinggi. Menyisakan sedikit ekor poni di sebelah kanan—yang memang sudah menjadi hak patennya. Wajahnya yang memang sudah putih ia bubuhkan bedak tipis. Bibirnya ia poles _lipsbalm_ kemudian _lipsgloss_ untuk memberi kesan merekah. Bulu matanya kini berlapis maskara. Tak lupa pula jam tangan untuk mempercantik diri. Setelah memastikan dandanan sederhananya sempurna, Ino menyemprotkan parfum aroma gardenia yang segar manis.

"Kau cantik sekali, Yamanaka Ino," gumam Ino pada pantulan sosoknya di cermin.

Yosh, sepertinya Ino sudah bersiap untuk membuka lembaran baru bersama pemilik tato di dahi kirinya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi tradisi rutin seluruh siswi di Sekolah Atas Suna untuk iri pada dia yang paling beruntung mendapatkan penghargaan gadis paling bergengsi. Seolah kembar siam pula jika siswi pemenang kontes kecantikan itu merupakan siswi peringkat paralel. Otomatis mereka akan dilayangi pandangan membunuh oleh seluruh lapisan siswa. Ya, mereka yang memenangkan dua hal paling diidamkan itu pasti menjadi Sang _Ace_ bagi guru-guru di sana.

Apabila menjadi cantik dan pintar saja sudah dimusuhi, lalu bagaimana jika ditambah dengan berangkat bersama dengan siswa paling diidolakan oleh seluruh lapisan siswi Sekolah Suna?

Hal itu pula yang akan menimpa si bungsu Yamanaka yang tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum cerah mataharinya. Meski tak ada yang spesial sepanjang perjalanan—Gaara hanya mengendari motornya dengan hati-hati, sementara Ino berpegangan pada ujung jaket Gaara—namun Ino merasa puluhan letupan di dadanya. Bayangkan saja, dia dan Gaara hanya sebatas tahu nama dan kelas masing-masing—meski kadang Ino mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk modus. Selebihnya tidak. Selama dua setengah tahun Ino bersekolah di sini, ia bahkan tak sempat bertegur sapa barang sekali pun dengan Gaara.

Oh, betapa bahagianya sang adik kecil Deidara ini jika sadar waktu singkatnya sebelum lulus akan berisi hal semenyenangkan ini.

"Kau nanti ada kegiatan dulu, Yamanaka?"

Ino menggeleng pelan, menepuk-nepuk surai pirang panjangnya yang sedikit kusut terkena angin, "Tidak. Kenapa?" tanya Ino (sok) jual mahal.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Meski Gaara berbicara dengan raut wajah sedatar dada Sakura, Ino tetap saja menahan debaran. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa menemaniku mencari buku sepulang sekolah nanti?"

_TENTU SAJA MAU, SUAMIKU!_—Namun ekspresi yang terpasang diwajahnya justru pandangan mendelik.

Menyadari ekspresi Ino—yang menurut Gaara terlihat curiga, pemuda berambut merah marun itu buru-buru menambahkan, "Kau tahu jika bulan depan ujian. Aku sedikit lemah di fisika." Ino tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum tulusnya. Sudah baik, keren, unyu, ganteng, kapten tim futsal, pintar, jujur pula. Kurang apa coba Gaara? Uhm, mungkin cuma kurang memiliki alis.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang sedari tadi? Aku punya banyak referensi buku pembelajaran fisika." Ino membuka tas selempangnya, "Kau bisa bawa satu jika mau." Ia menyodorkan salah satu buku yang dibelikan Deidara.

"Terima kasih." Gaara melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas sekian milimeter. Dan oh, betapa panasnya wajah Ino saat ini. "Gosip itu tak benar ternyata."

"Gosip apa?"

Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan pelataran parkir. Berjalan melewati koridor yang memang masih cukup sepi—namun tetap saja ada mata-mata yang kadar kehororannya berkali lipat ke arah si pirang Yamanaka.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Hening...

Pembelajaran masih akan dimulai lebih dari tiga puluh menit, tetapi kedua siswa yang masing-masing memegang kendali siswa paling populer itu sudah menebar aura yang membuat siapa pun pasti iri. Gaara dengan segala kharismanya, sementara Ino dengan segala hal yang menjadi obyek keirian para gadis.

"Jika kau mau, kita bisa belajar bersama sesekali." Ino berucap saat keduanya sampai di depan kelas XI-A, kelas Yamanaka Ino.

"Kau mau?"

Ino tersenyum ramah, "Kenapa tidak?"

Ino tak bisa membohongi saat dirinya merasa puluhan kali lebih baik tatkala senyuman gratis dari seorang yang terkenal rajanya ekspresi datar itu tertuju padanya. Oh, andai saja kelulusan Ino diperpanjang satu abad lagi, Ino sama sekali tak keberatan.

"Terima kasih," ujar Gaara pelan. "Tidak hanya cantik, kau ternyata sangat baik." Kemudian pemuda beriris hijau itu mengangkat tangannya guna menyingkirkan ekor poni Ino yang menutupi mata Ino ke belakang telinga.

"Eh?"

Pupil Ino membulat sempurna saat tubuh tegap itu merapat padanya. Semerbak aroma cendana yang hangat langsung saja menerpa penciumannya yang memang cukup tajam. Gaara nampak melakukan sesuatu—apa pun itu, pasti berhubungan dengan rambutnya karena ia merasa sedikit teracak.

"Tapi begini lebih cantik."

Ino dengan ekspresi yang jauh dari kata etis itu hanya menatap punggung Gaara yang masih terus berjalan, meninggalkan si pirang yang membulat tak percaya. Mungkin—ini masih mungkin loh—Gaara menyimpan jutaan keromantisan di balik rupa datarnya.

Ah, betapa beruntungnya Ino!

"Jepit rambut?"

Benda kecil—yang pasti Ino yakini berwarna merah itu terpasang dengan manis di sisi kiri rambutnya. Sementara ekor poni kanan Ino menyelip di belakang telinganya—hingga siapapun dapat menatap iris jernih lautan milik si bungsu Yamanaka ini. Mungkin ia memang terlihat lebih cantik jika seperti ini.

Tanpa berniat menarik benda kecil berwarna merah itu, Ino membalikkan badan. Masuk ke dalam ruang kelas unggulan di Sekolah Atas Suna itu dengan senyum—yang entah kapan akan luntur.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa? Ayan?" Nyaris saja sebuah fantovel legam melayang menimpa surai merah muda Sakura. Ino dan Sakura kini duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja kantin paling ujung yang nyaris tak terjamah para siswa.

Yah, satu-satunya alasan yang memungkinkan dua gadis cantik itu duduk meringkuk terisolir hanyalah karena tatapan-tatapan menyedihkan dari siswi lain. Sudah menjadi takdir jika Suna memiliki jumlah siswa perempuan dua pertiga dari seluruh siswa. Sisanya baru laki-laki. Sudah bisa dipastikan bagaimana jika perempuan-perempuan bergelar populer yang mendapat anugrah keelokan tingkat atas.

Namun tetap saja, seburuk apa pun perilaku siswi pada Sakura dan Ino, tak satu pun dari mereka yang berani mendekat—ini karena mereka lebih menyayangi nyawa dibanding egoismenya. Sakura tak pernah main-main dalam hal pukul-memukul, sementara Ino bisa membuat seluruh siswi menjerit ngeri saat menebar aura sadako bulenya.

Bisa dibilang, mereka yang iri hanya bisa memendam kebencian dalam-dalam.

"Kau tahu, sedari tadi aku penasaran malapetaka apa yang membuat sadako sepertimu tersenyum sepanjang hari."

Ino memutar matanya bosan, "Mengejek berarti tak boleh makan." Ia menarik kembali bekal makan siang Sakura yang dibuatnya, namun buru-buru ditepis gadis Haruno itu.

"Aku bercanda, Buta." Kini malah Sakura menampilkan senyum lima jari. "Tapi aku serius. Dari tadi, kau tak berhenti tersenyum. Kenapa memangnya? Oh, atau jangan-jangan karena..." Sakura sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya. Melirik ekspresi Ino yang nampak berbunga-bunga.

"Lihat jepit rambut ini, Dekorin?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Sakura rasa, topik pembahasan dan arah pembicaraan Ino mulai melenceng. "Jangan bilang kau tersenyum setengah hari ini hanya karena jepit rambut?" Ia menyipitkan mata kesal.

"Terserah apa katamu. Asalkan kau tahu saja jika Gaara yang memberikan ini padaku." Sisi tak waras Ino mulai kumat.

"HE?"

Satu detik...

Ino tersenyum manis, Sakura melongo parah.

Dua detik...

Sakura menganga tak percaya, Ino menepuk-nepuk jepit rambut barunya sembari meringis senang.

Tiga detik...

"Aku tahu kau suka Gaara, Buta! Tapi jangan segila itu untuk mengaku kau diberi hadiah olehnya!" Sakura berdiri menatap Ino tak terima. Meski posisi mereka berada di meja paling ujung serta terisolir, tentu saja itu masih memasuki wilayah kantin—semua siswa dapat mendengar dampratan Sakura.

Menyadari apa yang telah diperbuat, Sakura menutup mulutnya sendiri—seolah tak percaya kalimat menggelegarnya. Iris hijaunya melirik sekeliling yang mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Maaf, maaf."

Meski para siswa sudah kembali ke posisi semulanya, namun beberapa masih menggunjingkan perihal ucapan Haruno Sakura. Tak banyak yang dapat didengar para siswa kecuali nama Gaara dan panggilan Buta. Bukan hal yang terlampau menggemparkan jika Buta—nama panggilan sayang Sakura ke Ino—akan digadang-gadang bersama seorang Gaara. Siapa pun tahu, Ino gadis paling bergengsi, dan Gaara satu-satunya kandidat paling kuat untuk menjadi pasangan Ino. Hanya saja masalahnya...

"Yamanaka?" Ino menolehkan kepalanya, menatap dengan bingung beberapa kerumunan gadis yang memberikan sebuket bunga mawar oranye untuknya. "Ini... maafkan kami selama ini, ya?" Hingga para gadis-gadis (yang diketahui Ino merupakan koloni paling membencinya) itu berlalu, Ino masih saja menatap punggung mereka. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Kau tak merasa aneh dengan sikap mereka?" Ino mengernyit curiga.

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, panggilan lain sudah terdengar. _Aquamarine_ Ino memutar bosan, sementara zamrud Sakura hanya menyendu. Apa jangan-jangan Ino...

"Ino-san, kau sungguh hebat." Ino mengernyit bingung saat siswi yang diketahuinya bernama Fuuma Sasame ini menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar. "Kau benar-benar sempurna." Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan ada-apa yang hanya dibalas dengan helaan nafas berat.

"Sebentar..." Ino membenahi posisi duduknya, "Kau bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi, Fuuma?"

Siswi bersurai oranye itu nampak terkejut, namun buru-buru mengubah ekspresinya, "Kau tak tahu apa pun, Ino-san?" Ia mendudukan dirinya di samping Sakura—tepat di hadapan bungsu Yamanaka. "Padahal beritanya cukup sensasional."

Ino semakin mengernyit bingung, "Tidak satu hal pun."

Sasame menghela nafas pasrah, "Kau adalah satu-satunya murid pertukaran pelajar yang akan di kirim Konoha."

"APA?"

Seisi kantin seketika menoleh, menatap si gadis pirang berkuncir kuda yang kini menebar aura pekat. Tidak seorang pun akan berani menganggu Ino jika masih dalam mode seperti itu—terutama para kaum pemuda.

Lain halnya dengan para pemuda, para gadis yang memang membenci Ino semakin gencar mendekati siswi peringkat sepuluh besar paralel itu. Abaikan aja aura pekatnya, yang penting bisa balaskan dendam karena gebetanmu selalu lebih tertarik padanya, merupakan satu dari sekian banyak motto mereka.

"Yamanaka, hati-hati, ya! Kami pasti akan merindukanmu!"

"Ino, sampai jumpa! Maafkan semua salahku, ya!"

"Kami pasti akan merindukanmu, Ino-chan."

_BANCI SIALAN! RAJUNGAN! MENYEBALKAN! DEIDARAAAAA!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deidara meringis pelan saat kompres es menyapu permukaan wajahnya yang mulai membiru. Di hadapannya kini, si adik tengah merengut dengan tingkat kehitaman auranya berkali lipat dibanding Kakuzu yang kehilangan kembalian lima ratus peraknya.

"Ino-chan, ayolah! Ini sudah lebih dari tiga jam!" Deidara sudah tak kuat. Ia kini menyerupai anak yang tengah merengek pada ibunya.

Ino tetap diam. Matanya menatap tajam Deidara—sejak tujuh jam lalu tak mengendur barang sedetik pun.

Begitu mendengar berita paling menghebohkan itu, Ino langsung mendobrak gerbang depan tanpa permisi. Coret murid teladan, hapus titel gadis paling menawan. Yang paling penting adalah meminta pertanggungjawaban Deidara.

BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN SEORANG KAKAK TEGA MENJERUMUSKAN ADIKNYA YANG BERUSIA TUJUH BELAS TAHUN KE KOTA ANTAH BERANTAH? —ehem, tidak bisa dikatakan menjerumuskan juga, sih. Tapi tetap saja, bagi Ino itu tetap merugikannya.

Logikanya, Ino hanya menyisakan enam bulan berada di Sekolah Atas Suna, dan dengan sikap sewenang-wenangnya Deidara memaksa Ino terbang ke Konoha. Dengan waktu sesingkat itu, Ino bahkan tak diberitahu bagaimana cara untuk bersosialisasi dengan baik nantinya. Terlebih, ia tak pernah ke Konoha sebelumnya. Yang paling parah, Ino harus pindah di saat pendekatannya dengan Gaara sedang gencar-gencarnya. Ino Yamanaka sudah menunggu lebih dari dua tahun hanya untuk ini—dan bagaimana hal itu lenyap begitu saja adalah sebuah neraka besar bagi Ino. Kurang sial bagaimana coba?

"Ino-chan?"

"..."

"Baiklah, Imoutou... sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" Deidara mengalah. Mengabaikan seluruh memar di wajah, lebam di sekujur tubuhnya serta pakaian compang-camping buluknya, ia menatap Ino sendu. Repot juga didiamkan sang adik sekian lama. Padahal jika harus memilih keinginannya, dari dulu Deidara sangat ingin Ino diam.

"Ino-chan? Ayolah Imoutou, jangan marah begitu..."

Ino tetap diam. Kedua lengannya terlipat di bawah dada dengan sempurna, rambut sepanjang pertengahan paha yang acak-acakan serta pandangan kosong, itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Deidara nyaris menjerit.

"Ino-chan?"

Semenjak Ino memutuskan bolos dari sekolah hingga malam menjelang, posisinya tetap saja sama.

"Hiks... hiks..."

Deidara mengerjap.

"Hiks... h-hiks..."

Kini Deidara mulai melongo.

"Dei-nii... hiks..." Secepat kilat Deidara duduk di samping Ino. Merengkuh tubuh adik terkasihnya itu dari samping. "Hiks... tega sekali... h-hiks..." Tangisan Ino justru semakin menjadi.

"Hust! Maaf, ya!" Deidara terus saja menenangkan semampunya. Merapatkan tubuh mereka saat merasa tangisan Ino akan makin parah.

"AKU BARU SAJA MAU PENDEKATAN DENGAN GAARA, DEI-NII! HUAAA! GAARA! HIKS... H-HIKS... HUAAA..."

Walau batin Deidara dongkol setengah mati, tapi tetap saja ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Ino. Jadi sedari tadi, mulai dari dirinya yang dipukuli secara bar-bar hingga dianiaya, semua hanya karena Ino tak mau berpisah dengan gebetannya? Seharusnya dari awal Deidara tahu jika Ino lebih menyayangi pemuda tanpa alis itu dibanding dirinya. Sialan!

Setelah tangisan Ino mereda, Deidara melepas pelukannya. Ino memang cantik, tapi jika wajahnya seperti ini, ia lebih menyerupai gelandangan pinggir jalan. Dan yang membuat Deidara terpiuh karena adik satu-satunya menangis bukan karena tak mau terpisah dengan Deidara. Di situ pasti terasa sakit sekali!

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Ino-chan? Apa kita batalkan saja?"

Bukannya menjawab, Ino malah menampar pipi Deidara keras-keras. Matanya berkilat marah. "Banci bodoh! Kau pikir mereka akan diam? Aku pasti dipaksa membayar biaya ganti rugi sekian juta ryo. Apa kau rela kehilangan uang sebanyak itu?"

_Tentu saja tidak! Ini semua karenamu, un!_ Deidara ingin meneriakkan kata hatinya, namun yang terlihat justru senyuman terpaksa, "Jika itu bisa membuatmu tetap di sini, kenapa tidak?"

Ino menghela nafas keras-keras, menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran sofa. Padangannya menatap langit-langit—seolah menerawang—sebelum akhirnya menutup perlahan. Ingin sekali rasanya ia terjun bebas dari lantai apartemennya—jika Ino tak ingat bunuh diri itu dosa besar.

"Reputasi sekolahku pasti akan turun jika seperti itu." Ino kembali membuka matanya. Ia memang si adik egois bar-bar yang selalu menganiaya kakaknya. Ia juga merupakan siswi dengan predikat kepercayaan diri kelas wahid yang tak perlu diragukan lagi. Tapi Ino tak sekejam itu untuk mengorbankan hal-hal yang disayanginya. Maka dari itu, Ino menghela nafas sebelum berkata,

"Aku akan tetap berangkat."

.

.

.

.

.

Sama seperti hari sebelumnya, Ino tetap mendapat sambutan hangat dari semua siswi. Meski banyak yang mengadakan syukuran karena kepindahannya, tak sedikit pula yang merasa kasihan karena itu berarti Sakura kana menjadi satu-satunya target kebencian para siswi—jika murid pertukaran pelajar tak ada yang terlalu mencolok.

Ino menghela nafas keras, lebih dari dua tahun ia hanya bisa menatap wajah pemuda berambut merah bermata panda. Nyaris dua jam sekali di sekolah ia akan melirik Gaara. Tapi itu tak akan berlaku untuk enam bulan ke depan. Ino akan menjadi seorang yang terasing di sekolah barunya. Itu sudah pasti. Hanya saja...

"Yamanaka?"

Ino mendongak, Gaara tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Entah terlalu sibuk meratapi nasibnya nanti atau memang Sakura yang meninggalkan Ino diam-diam. Apa pun itu, Ino sudah tak peduli. Duh Gaara!

"Aku mendengar tentang kepindahanmu itu." Gaara menatap Ino yang masih menunduk. "Aku hanya berharap kau bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik di sana."

Ino hanya mengangguk pelan. Ingin sekali sebenarnya ia menangis tersedu-sedu sembari memeluk Gaara kencang. Kalau perlu, Ino ingin agar Gaara ikut dengannya. Tapi itu terlalu masokis. Menjaga imej dengan gebetan adalah hal utama yang ditanamkan Ino.

"Sampai jumpa enam bulan lagi kalau begitu, Yamanaka." Gaara berdiri, memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Ino—namun tetap dengan ekor mata melirik Ino. "Aku berharap kau akan datang ke acara pelepasan kita nanti."

Dan dengan punggung Gaara yang semakin menjauh itu pula, Ino tak dapat membendung tangisannya. Biarlah hari ini ia bergalau ria. Ia sudah cukup bersabar memendam segala emosinya selama ini. Jengkel dengan tingkah Deidara, marah pada teman-teman sekolahnya, kesal dengan nasibnya. Dari sekian banyak, kenapa harus Konoha?

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

.

.

.

.

.

Ini cerita pertama saya di fandom anime. Pelis maap sekali Kanjeng Ndoro Barbie jadi nista, senista-nistanya malah. Apalah dayaku (ampun), karena pengalaman pertama jadi banyak kurangnya (jelas ampun). Terima kasih bagi yang mau memberi saran.

Oh ya, kalau tanya kenapa Ino-chan nista, jawabannya karena Ino-chan di sini mewakili seseorang/kibasponi/dan kisah ini diambil dari berbagai sumber, terutama si penulis/dor/

Kritik, saran, apalah-apalah itu saya terima. Sekalian saya mohon bimbingannya selaku penulis abal. Duh, banyak banget pasti yang perlu di koreksi. Makasih banyak yang mau mampir.

See you :*


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika program pertukaran pelajar dilakukan pada akhir semester kelas tiga. Mereka yang memiliki nilai terlampau mengesankan dari kelas satu hingga tiga (pada semester awal) yang akan dikirim ke sekolah yang memiliki nama baik setara—atau bahkan lebih baik. Murid-murid yang menjadi kartu emas tersembunyi yang akan berpergian, sementara murid-murid yang tak terlalu mencolok dalam peringkat paralel—namun pemenang olimpiade akan tetap dipingit sampai kelulusan.

Beberapa orang sering bertanya-tanya, bukankah kelas tiga harus menghadapi ujian kelulusan? Kenapa mereka yang dikirim harus pelajar tingkat akhir? Lalu bagaimana mengenai ujian masuk universitas?

Jawabannya tentu saja singkat. Sekolah mana pun tak pernah menganggap ujian sebagai tolak ukur kelulusan. Jadi ujian yang benar-benar digunakan sebagai acuan kelulusan siswa adalah nilai-nilai mereka semenjak kelas satu hingga kelas tiga. Karena kelas satu mereka masih pada masa penyesuaian lingkungan Sekolah Atas, mereka tak diperkenankan untuk ikut. Begitu pula kelas dua, mereka akan dibebankan dengan berbagai pembelajaran yang terkadang tak masuk akal. Jika mereka dipindahkan, maka susah untuk menyesuaikan pembelajaran dengan sekolah yang baru.

Lain halnya dengan kelas satu dan kelas dua, kelas tiga hanya dibebani dengan ujian masuk universitas dan persiapan kelulusan. Jadi, bukan masalah besar jika mereka menjalankan pembelajaran selama enam bulan di lain sekolah. Toh, pembelajarannya tak terlalu berat dan mereka tak terlalu butuh menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan yang baru karena memang waktunya cukup singkat. Setidaknya waktu pertukaran pelajar bisa dipersingkat jika para murid pertukaran pelajar memang melebihi standar penilaian.

Karena waktu pertukaran pelajar yang bisa dipersingkat itulah, Ino dengan berat hati tetap menyetujui permohonan itu. Alih-alih masuk universitas dengan cara instan dan mengharumkan nama sekolah asal, para pelajar yang mewakili nama sekolah asal masing-masing itu bahkan tak diberi fasilitas yang layak. Tempat tinggal, uang kebutuhan sehari-hari, alat-alat sekolah, pengurusan surat kepindahan, bahkan kehidupan saat di tempat lain pun tak diacuhkan. Satu-satunya kebaikan pihak sekolah hanyalah membayar biaya tiket pesawat serta pengurusan visa. Tapi karena Ino sudahh memiliki visa, Sekolah Atas Suna hanya perlu membawakan tiket pesawat.

Entah itu Sekolah Atas Suna yang memang berniat pamer atau apa, Ino diberikan pelayanan istimewa di hari terakhirnya. Ia mendapat uang saku dari sekolah, tiket pesawat keberangkatan esok pagi dan berbagai keperluannya di Konoha juga telah terurus. Ino hanya perlu menyiapkan uang kebutuhan sehari-hari dan tempat tinggal sementara di Konoha.

"Dei-nii, tempat tinggalku nanti bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mengurus semuanya, un." Pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu membantu si adik membenahi barangnya ke dalam kopor besar berwarna merah. Si adik—Yamanaka Ino tetap saja tekun dengan ponsel pintarnya.

Deidara menghela nafas lega saat barang-barang Ino telak nampak terangkut sempurna. Bungsu Yamanaka itu dengan segenap sisi kejamnya memaksa sang kakak untuk membenahi barang-barangnya, sementara Ino sendiri justru sibuk membeli peralatan kecantikan ini dan itu—yang ia yakini tak ditemukan di Konoha.

Mendengar kata Konoha sebenarnya cukup sumbang bagi Ino. Alasannya: Ino tak pernah ke Konoha sebelumnya. Bahkan sekadar membayangkannya pun tidak. Ia hanya sering mengunjungi ayahnya yang ditugaskan di Kiri, terkadang ikut Deidara berlibur ke Iwa atau Kumo. Ia sendiri lebih sering mengunjungi Ame yang memang lebih dekat. Konoha satu-satunya yang belum pernah Ino jamah.

Desas-desusnya, di Konoha itu semuanya serba mahal. Juga, semua yang ada di sana pasti identik dengan elit. Apalagi Sekolah Internasional Konoha. Pembelajaran yang digunakan di sana katanya berbeda dengan yang digunakan sekolah kebanyakan. Mungkin karena sekolah internasional, gaya pembelajaran serta bahasan materi ikut seperti negara-negara barat.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, un!" Ino mendongak, tangan Deidara kini tepat berada di atas kepalanya—mengelusnya pelan. Ino tak mau mengaku—tak akan pernah—tapi ia selalu merasa aman dan nyaman saat Deidara di sampingnya. "Kalau ada apa-apa, langsung telpon aku, un."

Ino mengangguk pelan. Pelupuk manik biru kehijauan miliknya nampak berair—namun Ino buru-buru menghalaunya. "Jika tahu jadi seperti ini, aku tak akan mendaftarkanmu, un." Deidara nampak menyesal. Sikap sewenang-wenangnya memang salah—namun itu semua semata-mata demi Ino.

Ya, Deidara mendengar jika siswa pertukaran pelajar berpeluang besar mengenyam pendidikan di Amerika secara cuma-cuma. Oleh karenanya, Deidara berusaha keras agar adiknya mendapatkan yang paling baik di antara yang terbaik. Menyingsihkan uang sakunya untuk kepentingan Ino saat di Konoha, mengurusi keperluan Ino sebelum berangkat hingga memastikan Ino akan baik-baik saja dengan uangnya.

Seandainya Deidara bisa, mungkin ia juga akan ikut Ino pergi ke Konoha. Sayangnya tidak. Kuliah Deidara hanya menyisakan satu semester terakhir—dan mengambil cuti di saat seperti ini sama sekali bukan ide yang baik.

Namun selama tujuh belas tahun hidup bersama Ino, Deidara baru menyadari jika bukan hanya dirinya yang ingin yang terbaik untuk Ino. Tetapi Ino jauh lebih ingin Deidara selalu merasa bahagia. Meski itu berarti merelakan penantiannya dua setengah tahun. Seharusnya Deidara tak merasa egois. Yang terbaik bagi Ino menurutnya belum tentu yang Ino inginkan.

"Tidak." Setetes airmata menetes dari mata kiri Ino. "Aku tak apa-apa, Dei-nii." Kali ini lebih deras. "Aku percaya padamu, hiks. Dei-nii ingin yang terbaik untukku, 'kan?"

Mungkin satu keinginan Ino telah tercapai.

"Aku beruntung sekali memilikimu sebagai Imoutouku, Ino-chan!" Deidara merengkuh tubuh mungil sang adik ke dekapannya. Kakak-beradik itu sepertinya tengah menikmati masa-masa manis mereka sebelum enam bulan yang akan datang.

Meski Deidara menyebalkan, hobi sekali membuat Ino mengamuk tanpa ampun, selalu mengambil keputusan semau dan sesukanya, tak pernah sekalipun absen membuat Ino berteriak, ia tetap kakaknya. Kakak Yamanaka Ino. Yamanaka Deidara adalah orang yang selalu setia, sabar dan tulus dalam menghadapi Ino selama sepuluh tahun ini. Bukan hanya sebagai kakak, tapi juga sebagai ibu sekaligus ayah selama sepuluh tahun ini.

Dan karena itulah, Ino selalu berusaha membuat Deidara merasa bangga dan bahagia memiliki adik seperti Yamanaka Ino. Yamanaka Ino yang selalu menyusahkan, sering mengomel, suka memukuli, hingga tingkahnya yang terkadang kelewat aneh—Deidara selalu menghadapinya tanpa sekali pun mengeluh.

"Aku juga beruntung memilikimu, Dei-nii."

Chapter 2: Bencana di Konoha

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Senorita**

**Semua tokoh milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, full of typo, bahasa non baku, ejaan sesuka saya**

**Ide cerita murni milik saya serta beberapa inspirasi drama**

**Ino Yamanaka as main cast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Buta, jangan lupa makan teratur. Hilangkan sikap percaya diri berlebihanmu jika di sana. Tetap rajin belajar. Jangan terlalu lelah. Sering-sering telpon aku..." Setetes airmata turun membasahi pipi bulat Sakura. Beberapa siswa memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Karena kau tak ada, pasti aku yang akan meraih juara pertama nanti." Meski dengan kalimat sarkatis, airmata gadis merah muda itu tetap saja mengalir deras. Ino—dengan wajah sembab yang mengenaskan—hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau juga, Dekorin."

Di belakang mereka beberapa perwakilan siswa dari Sekolah Atas Suna melepas kepergian Ino ke bandara. Beberapa guru pun tak absen mengiringi keberangkatan salah satu siswi kebanggaannya ini. Hanya beberapa, tapi tentu saja...

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Yamanaka." Si rambut merah yang mencuri seluruh perhatian Ino selama dua setengah tahun ini berada di antara mereka. Di antara murid-murid lain, hanya Gaara yang pembawaannya begitu tenang. Ekspresinya pun tetap nihil.

Mendengar perhatian ala Gaara, Ino mengangguk paham. Dibanding dengan merasa senang, sepertinya si pirang itu justru merasa tak rela. Ia harus tahan tak bertemu Gaara selama enam bulan. Demi Deidara, demi masa depannya.

"Kau juga." Ino mencoba tersenyum—tapi yang ada justru Ino yang terisak. Menangis di hadapan gebetan adalah hal paling tak elit yang ingin Ino enyahkan. Tapi apalah daya, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama aku tak ada. Rajin belajar fisika, hiks... te-telpon aku jika ada soal yang tidak kau me-mengerti..." Wajah yang belepotan airmata, mata yang mulai membengkak, cara bicara gagu. Duh, Ino tak bisa membayangkan dirinya sendiri—selalu terlihat manis di depan sang idaman—yang kini persis seperti wajah pengungsi pasca perang.

"Jangan berlebihan." Ino mendongak saat jemari itu menepuk pucuk kepalanya. Entah ini efek Ino yang melankolis atau memang aura Gaara yang mendadak berubah hangat. "Kau hanya pergi selama enam bulan."

Ino mengangguk patuh—persis seperti anak anjing yang takluk pada tuannya. Jika keadaan seperti ini terus, Ino rasa ia mulai ingin bermasokis kembali. Kenapa Gaara selalu dingin tapi bikin merinding jantungnya coba?

"Aku akan menunggumu."

Tolong siapa pun hentikan imajinasi liar Ino yang ingin segera menyeret Gaara ke depan pendeta. Mungkin yang diucapkan Gaara bukan kata-kata romantis, tapi tetap saja Ino tak bisa mengendalikan jantungnya. Apa pun kalimat manis serta klise, pasti akan terdengar beribu kali lebih menghanyutkan jiwa saat Gaara yang mengucapkannya.

"Menungguku?"

Gaara tak menjawab. Para siswa di belakang juga sepertinya menunggu saat-saat langka—di mana seorang kulkas serupa Gaara mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Menarik atau tidak, setidaknya seluruh murid Suna yang ada di bandara penasaran dengan salam perpisahan pemuda paling diidamkan di Sekolah Atas Suna itu.

"Hati-hati."

Dan setelahnya Ino hanya bisa cengo parah. Suara gemuruh teriakan teman-teman seangkatannya di belakang pun seolah terabai. Sial! Sial! Sial sesial-sialnya! Gaara—si kapten futsal pendiam tak banyak omong yang terlihat seperti pemuda abnormal karena tak pernah melirik seorang pun gadis—secara mencengangkan membuat puluhan siswi yang ada di bandara itu menahan hasrat untuk mencubiti wajah unyu si rambut merah mata panda.

Sabaku Gaara mengecup sayang kening seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Ino—yang kedua pipinya dibingkai hangat tangan Gaara itu hanya bisa menahan isakannya agar tak semakin menjadi. Sementara dahinya yang terbuka terasa jauh lebih hangat dibanding pipinya. Gaara mengecup keningnya lama. Terlalu lama bagi Ino hingga ia merasa pembuluh darahnya akan ikut serta melumer.

"Ya, aku akan menunggumu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah..."

Sepanjang perjalanan di pesawat hingga ia mendarat di bandara Konoha, entah sudah kali Ino menghela nafas. Kedua manik _aquamarine_ miliknya tersembunyi di balik kacamata hitam. Troli yang berisi barang bawaannya sendiri itu pun semakin membuat bungsu Yamanaka ini kerepotan. Hal yang terlupakan olehnya—di Konoha ia tak memiliki siapa pun yang bisa dimintai bantuan.

Yang pertama kali Ino rasakan ketika melangkahkan kaki indahnya di Konoha adalah udara di sini yang terlihat masih segar—mungkin karena musim semi. Ino sendiri pun hanya mengenakan gaun selutut tanpa lengan berwarna magenta berlapis kardigan putih. Tak lupa kacamata hitam singgah menutupi kedua aquamarine miliknya—yang sudah bisa dipastikan membengkak. Bahkan saat di pesawat pun ia tetap tak bisa menerima kenyataan jika ia meninggalkan Suna.

Yamanaka Ino memang gadis keras kepala.

Begitu langkah kakinya terhenti di luar bandara, Ino memutar pandangan ke sekeliling—mencari taksi yang sudah ia pesan sebelum berangkat dari Suna. Deidara juga sudah memberi alamat apartemen yang akan ia tinggali nanti. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja untuk seorang pelajar pendatang yang belum pernah datang sebelumnya, Ino harusnya segera berbenah.

Karena merasa menunggu di dalam bandara akan lama, Ino memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju bagian luar bandara—sembari mendorong troli berisi lima kopor besarnya. Seharusnya taksi pesanan Ino sudah datang semenjak lima menit yang lalu.

"Nona Yamanaka?" tanya seorang supir taksi yang nampak tengah menunggu Ino.

Ino mengangguk pelan. Ia sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera berkemas. Akhir pekannya kali ini pasti akan buruk. Apalagi hari ini malam minggu. Terpaksa Ino kembali meratapi hidupnya yang sendiri yang benar-benar seorang diri.

Sementara supir taksi itu memasukkan kopor-kopor besar Ino ke dalam bagasi, si gadis pirang itu lebih memilih memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Namun niatnya itu ia urungkan saat menatap layar ponselnya yang tak kunjung menyala. Pasti baterainya habis.

"Anda ingin di antar ke mana, Nona?" Ino menyodorkan secarik kertas alamat yang tadi diberikan Deidara padanya. Supir itu nampak mengangguk-angguk singkat sebelum membukakan pintu untuk Ino.

Satu hal yang baru Ino tahu dari Konoha adalah orang-orangnya yang begitu hangat.

Perjalanan Ino menuju tempat tinggal sementaranya itu sepertinya cukup jauh. Terlihat dari betapa bosannya yang hanya duduk termenung di kursi belakang. Supir taksinya sendiri seolah larut dalam fokusnya ke jalanan. Jadilah Ino yang bertambah bosan. Ponselnya mati pula.

"Nona sepertinya bukan orang Konoha," adalah komentar sang supir taksi setelah sekian lama terdiam. Pria paruh baya itu melirik Ino dari kaca spionnya.

Ino menempelkan kepalanya ke jendela kaca, "Aku pelajar dari Suna yang datang ke Konoha, Paman." Ino nampak dengan cermat mengamati jalanan yang dilewatinya. Guguran bung sakura yang berguguran membuat suasana nampak semakin hangat. Berbeda sekali dengan Suna yang memang cuacanya ekstrim. Huh, pasti sangat romantis jika Ino dan Gaara menghabiskan musim gugur mereka di bawah derai gugurnya bunga sakura.

"Dan biar saya tebak, pasti Anda belum pernah ke Konoha sebelumnya, Nona." Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum singkat saat penumpang di belakangnya ini mengangguk. "Mungkin karena Nona orang baru di sini, ada yang ingin Nona tanyakan?"

Ino benar-benar mengalihkan atensinya dari jalan raya. Kedua manik bening indahnya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Ceritakan padaku bagaimana Konoha, Paman."

Taksi itu berhenti di persimpangan lampu merah, sang supir mengambil sebungkus permen rasa kopi yang kemudian ia sodorkan pada Ino, "Banyak yang bilang Konoha berisi orang-orang yang hangat. Ehm, lalu kami memiliki Hokage sebagai pemimpin kami. Anda tahu bukan siapa Hokage kami saat ini, Nona?"

Ino mengangguk pelan. Bibirnya berucap terima-kasih tanpa suara. "Namikaze Minato, 'kah?" tanyanya ragu.

Tak tahu apakah masih menjabat atau tidak, tapi yang jelas Namikaze Minato merupakan salah satu kepala pemerintahan paling sensasional. Masih muda, tampan, pintar, sabar, bijaksana, selalu memikirkan segala sesuatu dengan matang sebelum bertindak. Istrinya pun tak kalah cantik dengan para peragawati—dengar-dengar namanya Uzumaki Kushina. Jadi, tak heran jika Ino sering mendengar berita mereka berdua. Ia seorang tukang gosip sekaligus _stalker_ kelas kakap.

"Sepertinya Hokage-sama cukup terkenal di Suna." Supir itu terkekeh pelan. "Kami sendiri memiliki patung Hokage yang dibangun di tebing bagian barat. Nona wajib mengunjunginya jika berada di Konoha. Di sebelah barat Konoha merupakan tempat pusat pemerintahan. Tidak seperti Suna yang memiliki padang pasir luas, Konoha cukup sempit untuk obyek wisata seperti itu. Jadi yang ada hanya pusat perbelanjaan, bar, atau hal-hal hiburan seperti itu. Oh ya, Nona juga wajib melihat guguran bunga sakura di sepanjang taman kota." Ino mengangguk mendengar penuturan si supir taksi. Ternyata gosip mengenai Konoha yang serba elit memang benar adanya. "Lalu... Nona sendiri akan pindah ke mana?"

"Sekolah Internasional Konoha."

"Wah, pasti Nona murid yang dibanggakan di Suna. Jarang siswa pertukaran pelajar yang diterima di Sekolah Internasional Konoha." Ino hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar pujian itu. Dibanding dibanggakan, Ino lebih senang menggunakan kata diperas. Bukan karena ia yang harus pergi ke Konoha, tapi konsekuensi denda jika ia mengundurkan diri itu loh! Yang benar sajalah!

Setelah percakapan tersebut, keheningan kembali menyapa. Sang supir taksi sepertinya juga tak mau repot-repot berbicara saat menilik wajah gadis dibelakangnya yang mendadak tertekuk setelah kalimat pujiannya tadi. Ino sendiri lebih memilih menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela kaca. Ia tak perlu takut tersengat panas matahari sore—karena semilir angin musim semi Konoha sungguh menenangkan.

Ino menolehkan kepalanya saat taksi yang ia tumpangi ini terhenti. Ternyata ia sudah sampai di gedung apartemennya ini. Ia pun merapikan surai pirang panjang yang sedikit mencuat ke mana-mana. Ino membungkukkan badannya singkat sebelum menyodorkan beberapa ongkos taksi ditambah uang tips karena sikap ramah supir taksi tersebut. Namun pria paruh baya itu buru-buru menepisnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Nona. Anggap saja tadi sebagai ucapan selamat datang saya untuk Anda. Semoga hari-hari Anda di Konoha menyenangkan."

Dan Ino hanya bisa berdiri di depan gedung menjulang itu dengan tatapan trenyuh. Di zaman seperti ini, jarang sekali menemukan orang-orang tulus seperti supir taksi tadi. Sementara orang itu berusaha menyapa Ino—layaknya tuan rumah baik hati, si bungsu Yamanaka ini justru bersikap layaknya nona besar yang menghindari perbincangan dengan seorang beda kasta. Ck, bodoh sekali!

"Nona, Anda butuh bantuan?"

Ino menolehkan kepalanya saat salah satu petugas di gedung menjulang ini menyapanya. Ia harus bersikap lebih baik dibanding saat kedatangannya tadi. "Ya, tolong bantu membawa koporku ke lantai tiga." Ia tersenyum simpul.

Dari Suna ke Konoha, Ino harus mengubah sikapnya pula.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino memencet tombol lift ke lantai tiga. Setelah petugas apartemen itu berbaik hati mau membawakan seluruh kopor Ino ke lantai tiga, ia hanya tinggal menjinjing tas kebanggaan hadiah dari Deidara. Itu berarti tugas Ino tak akan semakin banyak—kecuali berbenah dan lekas mengisi ulang baterai ponselnya untuk segera menghubungi Deidara. Kemungkinan besar pemuda dengan perawakan menyerupai wanita itu pasti akan menyemprotnya habis-habisan jika tahu Ino membiarkan ponselnya mati di saat-saat seperti ini.

**TING!**

Pintu lift kembali terbuka saat angka dua tertera di layar atas. Ino menggembungkan pipinya bingung. Ia mungkin sangat ramah dan terlalu ceria dengan siapa pun—tapi itu tentu saja berbeda saat Ino berada di negeri antah berantah. Ia bahkan tak tahu siapa yang dikenalnya. Tapi bagaimanapun, Ino orang baru. Ia harus tahu diri. Jadi dengan segenap perasaan canggung, ia mendongak.

_Aquamarine_ bertemu obsidian.

Entah hanya perasaan Ino atau memang pemuda di hadapannya ini sengaja menunggu Ino mendongak untuk menatap iris segelap malam miliknya. Ino menelan salivanya ngeri saat pemuda itu berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Lift itu hanya dihuni oleh dua orang. Dan pemuda di samping Ino sepertinya tak tanggung-tanggung untuk menebar aura menyeramkan.

Gadis bersurai pirang platina itu dengan ragu melirik sosok di sampingnya. Sayangnya, pemuda beraura dingin itu seolah mengintimidasinya dengan manik obsidian yang tanpa henti meliriknya tajam. Kalau Ino tak salah dengar, supir tadi mengatakan jika orang-orang Konoha itu terkenal karena sikap hangatnya. Tapi kok?

**TING!**

Bagai petikan harpa dari surga, Ino segera bergegas melangkahkan kakinya lebih dahulu. Tanpa berbasa-basi, ia berjalan cepat—separuh berlari meninggalkan pemuda beraura mengerikan untuk segera sampai di apartemennya. Cepat sampai, cepat selesai.

Ino menghela nafas lega saat sampai di depan bangsal pintu coklat apartemen barunya. Baru saja ia hendak membuka pintu apartemen setelah mengetikkan beberapa angka, namun sebuah suara berat menyapu telinga belakangnya—seketika Ino berjengit kaget.

"Siapa kau?"

Ino memutar tubuhnya, menatap jengkel pemuda beraura seram yang sejak tadi seolah ingin sekali membunuh Ino dengan tatapannya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kau siapa? Menatap seolah-olah mau membunuhku, lalu seenakmu saja menganggu kenyamanan di apartemenku."

Pemuda berambut raven itu menatapnya tajam. "Apartemenmu?"

"Ya, ini apartemenku. Kenapa memangnya?" Ino mulai berteriak. Ia sangat tahu tak sopan bagi orang asing untuk membentak penduduk lokal. Tapi Ino sedang dalam hormon emosi berlebihan ala datang bulan, belum lagi pemuda ini yang memang menyebalkan.

Sosok di hadapan Ino tak menjawab. Hanya manik obsidiannya yang berbicara—seolah ingin menguliti Ino. Ditatap seperti itu lama-lama membuat nyali Ino makin menciut juga.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku." Tangan pemuda di hadapan itu menarik Ino kasar hingga ia menyingkir. Ino sudah menyiapkan ribuan sumpah serapah, tapi—

**BLAM!**

—pintu apartemen Ino terlebih dahulu ditutup keras dari dalam.

Tunggu... dari dalam?

Ino sontak mendelik. Ja-jadi pemuda tadi? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Deidara bilang kalau apartemen ini untuk tempat tinggal Ino selama di Konoha? Kenapa malah pemuda menyeramkan tadi yang masuk?

"Ya! Kau kenapa masuk! Buka pintunya, Sialan! Ini apartemenku! Buka! Buka pintunya!" Ino menggedor bangsal coklat di hadapannya tanpa ampun. Bahkan petugas yang tadi membawakan kopornya terpaksa berjengit ngeri saat menatap gadis yang tadinya manis berubah menjadi beringas seperti ini—lalu buru-buru berlari tanpa meminta uang tips.

"Buka pintunya bodoh! Buka! Buka pintunya!" Ino terus saja mencoba membuka pintu itu dengan memenceti angka kunci apartemennya. Namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Apartemen ini terlebih dahulu dikunci dari dalam.

"Aku bilang buka pintunya, Sialan! Buka! Kenapa malah kau yang masuk ke apartemenku, Brengsek!" Ia masih bersikeras. Bahkan kini memenceti tombol bel berkali-kali.

Sekian menit berada di depan pintu yang tertutup, belum lagi tatapan orang-orang lewat yang menatapnya aneh, Ino merasa kesal sendiri. Punggungnya melorot bersandar pada pintu apartemen—yang menurut Ino adalah miliknya. Mulai dari meninggalkan penantiannya atas Gaara, membiarkan Sakura sendirian di Suna, hingga merelakan Deidara yang menguras seluruh tabungannya demi kebutuhan Ino di Konoha yang serba mahal. Tak cukupkah kesialannya itu? Lalu kenapa saat di Konoha pun ia mendapat takdir lain yang lebih mengerikan?

"H-hiks... Dei-nii..." Ino terisak pelan. Kedua telapak tangannya terangkat menutupi wajahnya. Tapi itu tak cukup untuk meredakan tangisan Ino yang semakin menjadi. "Dei-nii... h-hiks... k-kenapa kau bodoh sekali? A-aku sendirian di sini, hiks..."

Dan dalam keheningan koridor gedung apartemen lantai tiga itu, Ino mengisi dengan tangisan kencangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah Anda yakin?"

"Nona, kami sudah memeriksanya dua belas kali dan kepemilikan apartemen itu memang sudah dipindahtangankan semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu."

Ino menghela nafas keras. Dengan wajah yang tak rupa wajah—setelah menangis—ia segera berlari turun menuju meja resepsionis untuk memastikan kepemilikan apartemen itu. Dan memang benar apartemen itu bukan lagi milik Yamana Inoichi—ayah Ino. Inoichi telah menjualnya tiga tahun yang lalu. Masalahnya, kenapa pemuda tadi tak mengganti angka kunci apartemen jika memang ia telah memilikinya semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu?

Ino menggembungkan pipinya sebal membayangkan berbagai pemikiran yang terlintas. Ia kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri. "Nona, jika aku ingin menyewa apartemen di sini untuk enam bulan, aku harus bayar berapa?"

Si resepsionis berambut hitam itu nampak menghela nafas, "Anda mau apartemen yang seperti apa? Apartemen termurah kami seharga sembilan ratus ribu Ryo per bulan."

"Be-berapa?" Ino tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Sembilan ratus ribu Ryo sama dengan harga tiga ranjang jati Deidara. Dan itu setara dengan uang saku Ino yang dibawanya. Jika ia menggunakan uang itu untuk menyewa apartemen, lalu bagaimana dengan kebutuhan sehari-harinya nanti?

"Itu sudah paling murah, Nona." Resepsionis itu memutar bola matanya jengah. "Apakah ada hal lain yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Bolehkah aku meminjam telpon?" Resepsionis tersebut mempersilakan Ino menggunakan telpon yang ada di depannya. Ino benar-benar merasa kepalanya akan meledak. Andai saja ia tahu jika akan jadi seperti ini, lebih baik Ino menyuruh Deidara membayar denda saja. Biarlah Ino merasa malu. Asalkan ia tak jadi segila ini.

"_**Halo? Siapa?"**_

Ino mendesah berat, _**"Dei-nii, kau—"**_

"_**Ino-chan? Bagaimana di sana? Kenapa ponselmu mati? Aku menelponmu berkali-kali. Apartemen itu ternyata sudah dijual oleh Tousan sejak lama. Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tak tahu tentang itu. Bodohnya aku yang tak memastikan apartemen itu terlebih dahulu." **_Deidara terdenga menghela nafas berat. _**"Lalu di mana kau sekarang? Apa uangnya masih cukup untukmu menyewa flat kecil lagi? Aku masih punya lima ratus ribu Ryo jika uangnya kurang. Kau tidak kelelahan, Imoutou? Atau kau ingin aku menyusulmu? Jangan matikan ponselmu sembarangan! Kau tak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku. Masih belum terlambat, aku bisa membayar denda itu, Ino-chan. Asalkan kau tidak terlunta-lunta di sana, aku bisa meminjam Sasori. Jangan pergi ke mana-mana dulu. Aku jemput, ya? Tunggu di banda—"**_

"_**Dei-nii?" **_Ino memotong ucapan Deidara cepat. Ia tak akan sanggup membentak Deidara jika seperti ini.

"—_**ra. Ya? Kau tak apa, Ino-chan? Tunggu, aku akan segera ke bandara."**_

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Jika mendengar suara Deidara lebih lama, Ino tak sanggup untuk memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada kakaknya itu. _**"Aku baik-baik saja. Ya, aku sudah menemukan flat kecil di sini. Jangan khawatir."**_ Setitik lelehan bening menetes lewat pipi kirinya.

"_**Apakah flatmu jauh dari sekolah barumu? Aku masih punya simpanan... sebentar, kalau begitu aku akan transfer ke rekeningmu saja."**_

Airmata Ino semakin deras. Mana mungkin ia mengecewakan kakaknya yang begitu besar berkorban hingga seperti ini? Sesalah apa pun Deidara yang mengambil keputusan sepihak mendaftarkan Ino ke program pertukaran pelajar, jauh lebih salah pihak Sekolah Atas Suna yang malah melemparnya ke Konoha.

"_**Tidak, tidak jauh. Aku memakai telpon umum ini, Dei-nii. Ponselku masih mati. Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana."**_

"_**Tidak, aku akan tetap menyusulmu. Berikan ala—"**_

"_**Nanti aku telpon lagi, Dei-nii. Sampai jumpa. Aku menyayangimu."**_

"_**Kau yakin? Pastikan kau akan menelponku satu jam lagi."**_

Wajah Ino kembali penuh airmata saat ia meletakkan gagang telpon itu kembali ke tempatnya. Untuk ke sekian kalinya ia menghela nafas. Tidak ada alasan untuknya mendadak melankolis seperti ini. Yamanaka Ino tetaplah harus menjadi Yamanaka Ino yang kuat dengan caranya sendiri.

Si resepsionis itu sudah hendak menegur Ino, namun gadis berkulit putih susu itu sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan lobi untuk naik lift kembali ke lantai atas.

_Aku juga tetap akan menyukaimu, Gaara._

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tak pernah merasa jika musim semi di Konoha akan jadi seburuk ini. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak terbiasa berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari seorang diri dengan berjalan kaki. Apalagi kasir di swalayan itu terus saja bergenit ria padanya. Bertambahlah kesialan Sasuke di musim yang konon katanya romantis ini.

Mulai dari mobilnya yang harus ganti mesin karena ulah kakaknya hingga seorang gadis sinting yang terus-menerus merecoki liburan akhir pekan yang sangat Sasuke idamkan. Jika bukan karena Itachi yang seenaknya memasukan mobilnya ke tempat reparasi mobil, pasti Sasuke sudah mengendarai lamborghininya ke seluruh penjuru Konoha untuk mematikan rasa bosan.

Sayangnya, nasib musim semi Uchiha bungsu ini tak seindah guguran bunga sakura.

Sasuke tak pernah ingin mengatakannya, tapi ia rasa hidupnya terlalu membosankan. Uchiha Sasuke terkenal karena kepintarannya, ia tampan juga kemampuannya bermain futsal yang patut diacungi jempol. Selalu dikejar para gadis penganggu. Memiliki kakak yang terlalu menyayanginya, ibu yang terlalu penyayang, ayah yang kuat dengan aturannya dan sepupu tak terlalu waras—untuk ukuran Uchiha. Sasuke—si bungsu dari dua bersaudara ini menjadi nomor satu di angkatannya—dan akan selalu seperti itu.

Alih-alih menghindari kasih sayang berlebih keluarganya, Sasuke justru memilih mengasingkan diri tinggal di apartemen di kawasan elit distrik Konoha. Namun tetap saja, terkadang Itachi dan Mikoto merusak hari-hari tenangnya.

"Selamat sore, Uchiha-san."

Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu tak berniat menyahuti sapaan beberapa petugas yang ada di lobi gedung apartemen. Menurut Sasuke, orang-orang di sini sama saja dengan semua orang yang ada di sekolahnya.

**TING!**

Pemuda bermodel potongan rambut cukup unik itu melangkahkan tungkai kakinya menuju apartemennya yang berada paling ujung koridor. Dua kantung besar belanjaannya seolah tak menyurutkan garis ketampanan—yang memang menjadi warisan Uchiha.

Namun manik obsidiannya menyipit tak suka saat menemukan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang jelas-jelas berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Bukannya gadis berperawakan mirip boneka itu sudah pergi saat Sasuke keluar untuk membeli bahan makanan? Kenapa kembali lagi?

"Kau lagi," desis Sasuke dingin. Ekspresinya tetap serata beton—yang juga hak paten milik Uchiha—disertai dengan tatapan mematikan.

Gadis itu menoleh, "Aku ingin minta maaf tentang perilakuku tadi." Si pirang di hadapan Sasuke ini nampak menahan napas ragu. "Aku sungguh minta maaf." Kini ia membungkuk dalam. Rambut pirangnya—yang memang terlalu panjang hingga mencapai pertengahan paha—menampar wajah tampan Sasuke keras.

Ck, karena inilah Sasuke tak suka berdekatan dengan para gadis.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku." Sasuke kembali mendorong Ino hingga menyingkir. Namun saat ia hendak menutup pintu apartemennya, gadis itu menahan pintu dengan tangannya. Sasuke berusaha menyingkirkan tangan gadis pirang, namun Ino nampaknya juga tetap bersikeras menahan pintu. Saat lengannya tersingkir, ia menahan pintu menggunakan kakinya, begitu seterusnya hingga aksi dorong-dorongan tak terelakan.

Sasuke—yang memang malas untuk berdebat—memutuskan untuk mengalah. Masih dengan air muka sedatar beton ia menatap tajam gadis di hadapannya. Bukannya kembali takut, gadis itu justru tersenyum manis. Sasuke benar-benar tak mau mengaku, ia tak akan mengatakannya. Tapi gadis ini benar-benar seperti boneka hidup. Dengan mata biru kehijauan yang jernih, rambut pirang panjang yang berwarna pucat, hingga bentuk hidung mancungnya serta bibirnya yang merekah.

Duh, Uchiha Sasuke. Sadar diri! Kau Uchiha! Uchiha terbiasa dipuji, bukannya memuji!

"Apa?"

Dengan kedua tangan bergetar, si pirang ini mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada—pose memohon. "Tolong ijinkan aku tinggal di sini." Kemudian ia memasang wajah imut ala boneka yang terpajang di etalase toko. "Tolong ijinkan aku."

Satu detik...

Sasuke menatapnya datar, Ino tetap memasang pose kawainya.

Dua detik...

Pandangan Sasuke menajam, Ino justru menggembungkan pipinya—bertambah pula kadar imutnya.

Tiga detik...

"Kau sakit jiwa."

**BLAM!**

Ino hanya bisa mendesah keras saat lagi-lagi bangsal coklat itu terbanting kasar tepat di hadapannya. Mungkin Ino baru paham bagaimana rasanya jadi Deidara yang menghadapi semua tingkat menyebalkan Ino selama ini. Pasti Deidara punya mental baja jika seperti itu.

**TING TONG!**

Ino memencet bel dengan sopan. Ia cukup tahu diri jika ia pendatang—dan sekarang Ino tengah berusaha mengemis pertolongan penghuni baru apartemen ayahnya. Percaya tidak percaya, Ino yakin jika pemilik apartemen ini pasti orang baik. Dan Ino berharap begitu.

"Baiklah..." Ino menutup kelopaknya—seolah menekankan tekad bulatnya. "Maaf jika terlalu memaksa." Ia tersenyum miris. "Tapi aku akan tetap berdiri di sini sampai kau mengijinkanku menginap. Setidaknya sampai aku menemukan flat kecil yang cukup dengan uangku. Aku akan bayar sewa jika kau mau. Aku datang jauh-jauh dari Suna ke sini sebagai murid pertukaran. Dan aku belum pernah ke Konoha sebelumnya." Walau yakin jika pemilik apartemen ini akan mendengarkan Ino, namun gadis Yamanaka ini tetap berucap. "Maaf jika kau merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi aku..." setitik airmata jatuh membasahi pipi Ino, "...aku telah mencoba rela meninggalkan sahabatku, kakakku satu-satunya..." bayang-bayang wajah Gaara yang menyematkan jepit rambut terlintas, "...bahkan aku merelakan seorang yang aku tunggu selama dua setengah tahun hanya untuk ke sini." Tak tahu hitungan berapa Ino menangis dalam sehari ini. "Oleh karena itu... aku tak akan pulang sebelum membuat mereka tersenyum bangga padaku." Ino mengakhiri pernyataannya dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang menghanyutkan—senyuman sama yang membuatnya memenangkan ajang gadis paling bergengsi di Sekolah Atas Konoha.

"Jadi apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap di sini sampai kau mengijinkanku menginap."

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Buat **amay** : Itu SasuIno udah ada, 'kan? Pelis saya bukan penggemar si rambut pantat ayam, jadi nggak terlalu greget sama karakter dia/peluk Shisui/ makasih loh ya hani cuiti udah kasih komentar/kissu :*/deep bow

**A/N :**

Saya mencoba untuk apdet kilat. Bukan apdet kilat juga sebenernya, cuma ngoreksi sedikit-dikit di sana-sini. Tapi hasilnya malah jadi para pemerannya yang mendadak jadi OOC seperti ini. Sejak kapan memangnya mbak babi canteks itu melankolis begitu? Apalah juga si mas pasir itu jadi manis banget/kalo yang ini idaman gue sekali/. Mana bahasanya berbelit-belit dan di chapter dua baru sampek mbak berbi yang kedapetan bencana di Konoha. Aku mah apalah-apalah sekali sebenarnya T_T

Bagi yang dahulu menanyakan masalah pasangan, tentu saja pasangannya ada. Hanya saja memang belum kelihatan di chapter sebelumnya/dan sengaja tidak saya pasang di chapter pertama/. Di sini mungkin lebih jelas mbak berbi sukanya sama siapa/cubitin pangeran unyu/. Untuk alurnya sendiri, saya minta maaf jika lambat atau pun fokus cerita yang ke mana-mana.

Saya benar-benar seorang abal. Teramat abal malahan. Maaf yang berharap apdet kilat. Apdet kilatnya saya seperti ini. Sinopsis ceritanya juga terpaksa dirubah. Meski saya teramat abal, tapi trenyuh banget waktu baca review-reviewnya. Aku bisa apa? Terhura sekali. Terus ada yang menanyakan adanya SasuIno, itu nongol sedikit. Ta-tapi saya pengennya sebenernya ItaIno/masokis/. Namun apalah daya, mas Ita nggak terlalu cocok jadi pelajar ketjeh yang populer, dia lebih pantes jadi duda-duda beranak yang as-always kelihatan charming/kumat lagi kan :3

Untuk typo dan ejaan, nggak tau kenapa waktu dibilangin ada typo itu pen ngedit, tapi lagi-lagi nggak nemu typonya yang bagian paragraf mana XD/gue emang ribet :3

Saya sebenernya juga nggak kuat nolak pesona mas pasir. Aw aw aw sekali dianya. Menurutku orang-orang dingin serupa Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi itu justru punya sisi hangat yang jauh-lebih-semakin hangat dibanding orang lain pada umumnya. Udah gitu kalimat manis yang klise kalo diucapin sama cowo dingin itu rasanya lebih cussss sampek kretek-ketek ke relung hati terdalam/dibegal XD

Dan tolong maafkan saya jika ada adegan yang terlalu nyinetron atau bahkan dramanis/?/ sekali. Saya memang pecinta drama, dan fangirl dengan hal-hal berbau manis tapi nggak romantis :3. Jadi untuk adegan-adegan (yang mungkin kerasa banget anehnya) saya minta maaf. Maaf maaf maaf/bungkuk sedalam-dalamnya.

Akhir ucapan saya, mohon bimbingnya sama kakak-kakak senior (yang kalau berniat kasih saran). Saya masih banyak kekurangan, alangkah senangnya jika diberi sedikit cercah harapan. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, kasih review, follow bahkan di favorit :*/bungkuk lebih dalam/

See you :*


	3. Chapter 3

Para gadis seusia yang sering berkata ia tampan sudah ratusan. Petugas kebersihan, kasir swalayan, para ibu-ibu hamil yang sering meraba-raba wajahnya agar berharap calon mereka mempesona seperti seorang Uchiha Sasuke pun tak kalah membludak. Semenjak ia menginjak Taman Kanak hingga sekarang di usia tujuh belas, Sasuke tak pernah absen mendapat hadiah hari kasih sayang, paskah ataupun natal. Bahkan semuanya tak seberapa jika dibanding hadiah yang diterima Sasuke saat peringatan hari kelahirannya.

Karenanya, Sasuke tak begitu menyukai para wanita—terkecuali ibunya. Menurut Sasuke, wanita sejenis dengan makhluk abstrak—yang lebih sering tak terbaca. Tak usah jauh-jauh mencari contoh, Mikoto pun demikian. Terkadang ia akan menggedor pintu apartemen putra bungsunya pagi buta hanya untuk mengantarkan makanan. Lalu siangnya ia akan kembali datang dengan berdalih rindu Sasuke—padahal jelas-jelas mereka menghabiskan hari kemarin bersama sepanjang hari.

Kenapa?

Para gadis yang mengejar-ngejar Sasuke pun sama. Tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang akan berhenti merecoki hidupnya jika Sasuke tak mengeluarkan aura mengancam disertai suara dingin khas Uchiha. Namun jika Sasuke membentak mereka hari ini, itu berarti mereka akan kembali besok.

Kenapa?

Hanya menurut Sasuke atau memang mereka—para makhluk abstrak—itu tak akan berhenti melakukan sesuatu sampai mereka benar-benar tak bisa melakukannya. Ibunya, para gadis yang mengejarnya. Dan sekarang ...

"Jadi apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap di sini sampai kau mengijinkanku menginap."

Apa semua perempuan jika menginginkan sesuatu akan sebegitu keras kepalanya?

Chapter 3 : Perjanjian

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Senorita**

**Semua tokoh milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, full of typo, bahasa non baku, ejaan sesuka saya**

**Ide cerita murni milik saya serta beberapa inspirasi drama**

**Ino Yamanaka as main cast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya ragu saat sinar mentari mulai menyilaukan penglihatannya. Hari ini hari minggu—dan itu berarti seluruh harinya akan terbebas dari tugas-tugas yang entah apa namanya itu. Sekolahnya boleh mengangkut gaya pembelajaran seperti negara-negara barat, namun tetap saja tugasnya setumpuk penuh dengan jatuh tempo teramat cepat.

Pemuda bermodel rambut unik itu segera menyingkap selimut tebalnya sebelum bergegas keluar kamar. Ekspresi air mukanya nampak mengeras. Jika sebagian menganggap itu merupakan ciri khas klan Uchiha, mungkin saja ya. Tapi untuk kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan yang biasanya.

Ah, tidak tidak. Sasuke tidak ke dapur atau bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Si bungsu Uchiha itu segera menyalakan layar di dinding samping pintu apartemennya. Berharap seorang gadis gila, sinting, keterbelakangan mental, idiot—atau apalah itu—telah enyah dari depan apartemennya.

Mungkin Sasuke memang terkenal, populer, tampan—serta kelewat idaman untuk para gadis. Dan Sasuke juga sangat maklum dengan tingkah mereka yang menurutnya terlalu aneh itu.

Tapi sepanjang seorang Uchiha Sasuke bernapas, ia tak pernah menemui seorang yang cukup gila untuk mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Dia—si bungsu Uchiha yang sensasional ini tak pernah melihat seorang gadis yang cukup ekstrim untuk hal-hal seperti itu. Namun seperti apa yang Sasuke pikirkan tadi, wanita pasti akan sungguh-sungguh keras kepala jika mereka menginginkan sesuatu—dan Sasuke berharap hal itu salah untuk kali ini.

Ehem, meski Sasuke harus mengakui jika gadis itu cantik. Dengan rambut pirang serta mata biru kehijauannya, ia seperti tokoh khayalan yang hidup. Sasuke mencoba untuk berpikiran positif, mungkin saja gadis sinting tadi orang barat hingga tak tahu perbedaan santun di barat dan di negara-negara timur. Ya, Sasuke berharap begitu.

Pemuda berambut raven itu menatap datar layar di hadapannya. Gadis itu sudah menghilang—entah ke mana. Hanya menyisakan beberapa kopornya yang terlunta-lunta. Untung saja apartemen Sasuke berada di ujung koridor. Jika tidak, mungkin para tetangga akan mengiranya seperti suami tak tahu diri yang membiarkan istrinya di luar begitu saja. Maklum saja, ini zaman emansipasi. Sudah saatnya giliran para pria yang mengusir wanita.

Sebentar ... tadi itu Sasuke membayangkan apa?

Menghilangkan pemikiran imajinatifnya, Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya—berusaha memastikan jika gadis gila itu tak lagi berada di luar. Logikanya, mana mungkin orang akan meninggalkan barang-barangnya di tempat yang tak bisa mereka percaya?

**BRUK!**

Kelopak itu terbuka dengan paksa. Menampilkan iris biru kehijauan yang mengerjap ragu. Posisi yang tadinya terduduk kini berubah menjadi terlentang dengan sempurna. Setelah memastikan nyawanya kembali, Ino melotot tajam saat kepalanya tepat—tak tahu kebetulan atau tidak—tertidur dengan nyaman di atas kaki seseorang.

Eh, seseorang?

"Oh, kau sudah mengijinkanku masuk, ya?" Ino segera berdiri dari posisinya. Merapikan pakaian serta rambut pirang panjangnya yang nampak sedikit kusut. Kemudian, manik jernihnya menatap inosen pemuda beriris kelam—yang Ino baru tahu jika termasuk golongan orang-orang tampan.

Pemuda di hadapan Ino tak juga menjawab. Mata kelamnya malah menatap Ino dengan seksama—seolah tengah menilai. Meski Ino merasa risih dipandangi dengan pandangan aneh seperti itu, ia tetap saja diam. Semoga saja diamnya Ino akan membawa berkah.

"Kau menghalangi pintu," ujar Sasuke enteng. Ino sudah membuka mulut, tapi—

**BLAM!**

—tetap saja pintu coklat itu terlebih dahulu tertutup dari dalam.

Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Seharusnya ia sudah pergi semenjak pemuda itu berkata tidak kemarin. Tetapi ia justru tetap bersikeras dengan egoismenya. Ck, memangnya siapa yang mau menampung gadis yang tak jelas asal-usulnya?

Bungsu Yamanaka ini menghela nafas berat sebelum menatap kopor-kopornya dengan tatapan sendu. Mustahil ia membawa kopor sebanyak diri seorang diri sembari mencari flat kecil. Ino juga belum menghubungi Deidara sejak kemarin. Mana besok Ino sudah harus masuk sekolah pula.

Entah karena kelelahan atau memang terlalu banyak berpikir, Ino tak lagi berpikir mengenai perkataan pemuda itu—Ino menghalangi pintu. Gadis berhelaian pirang itu menyandarkan punggung sepenuhnya ke pintu—tetap dengan posisi berdiri.

Ino harus sesegera mungkin mencari flat kecil nan murah jika tak ingin diamankan pihak yang berwenang karena menganggu ketentraman orang lain. Tidak tidak! Itu pasti akan memperburuk reputasi sekolahnya nanti.

Belum sampai Ino berpikir bagaimana caranya memperoleh flat murah dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam, pintu dibelakangnya tiba-tiba terbuka. Tentu saja Ino terjengkang ke belakang. Tapi oh tetapi, Kami-sama seperti masih menyayangi Ino. Sebelum Ino bersetubuh dengan lantai, sepasang lengan terlebih dahulu menahan punggung dan pinggangnya.

Satu detik ...

Ino memasang wajah dungu, pemuda di hadapannya—yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti menatapnya datar.

Dua detik ...

Ino melotot kaget, si rambut raven justru menatapnya horor.

Tiga detik ...

Pemuda itu menarik kembali lengannya di tubuh Ino. Namun entah refleks Ino yang terlalu bagus atau memang ia yang bisa membaca situasi, sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar terjengkak ke belakang, ia melingkarkan lengannya ke leher pemuda di hadapannya. Sasuke—yang memang tak siap dengan tarikan tiba-tiba itu—terbungkuk. Hasilnya malah ...

**Cup!**

Bibir keduanya saling menempel dengan sempurna. Diulang sekali lagi, bibir Ino menempel dengan sempurna di bibir pemuda menyebalkan galak yang horor bin angkuh ini. Entah karena kaget atau apa, Ino malah mengeratkan pelukan di leher pemuda ini. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, belum lagi jantungnya yang seperti hendak luruh entah ke mana.

_Oh My_, itukan ciuman pertamanya si Yamanaka!

Lain Ino, lain pula Sasuke. Si bungsu Uchiha ini justru tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia jelas belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Apa lagi saat lengan itu semakin erat memeluk lehernya seolah gugup.

"Ehem!"

Seketika saja, Ino melepas pelukannya di leher Sasuke sebelum mendorong Uchiha ini menjauh. Wajahnya merah padam. Sekujur tubuhnya masih saja bergetar hebat. Jantungnya tetap berdentum seperti akan copot. Rasanya Ino tak akan kuat berdiri—jika tak ada seorang petugas hotel yang menatap keduanya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Maaf menganggu kegiatan kalian. Tetapi saya hanya ingin memastikan apakah Nona ini memang benar kekasih Anda, Uchiha-san. Dia semalaman terlihat dari kamera pengintai hanya terduduk di luar." Siapa pun tolong bantu Ino merobek wajahnya. "Sekali lagi maafkan saya, Uchiha-san." Sasuke—yang tengah memunggungi Ino—menatap petugas itu datar sebelum mengangguk kikuk dengan wajah datarnya.

Kecanggungan melanda keduanya setelah petugas itu berlalu. Ingin sekali rasanya Ino terjun ke dasar bumi sekarang juga. Pasti figur di hadapan Ino akan menganggapnya gadis gila tak tahu diri yang hobi menggoda para pria.

_Dei-nii, aku harus bagaimana?_

"Uhm, etto ... maaf. Ta-tadi itu tidak sengaja ... sungguh, aku tidak sengaja." Ino membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Deidara mungkin akan melemparnya ke Himalaya jika tahu perbuatan agresif Ino—meskipun tadi hanya refleks.

Tanpa berniat menunggu jawaban dari sosok menyebalkan ini, Ino segera membenahi kopor-kopornya di luar apartemen. Walau ia tahu ia tak akan bisa membawa semuanya sendirian, Ino tetap saja berniat membopongnya. Tidur di kolong jembatan lebih baik jika seperti ini.

Namun belum sempat Ino menggelendang kopornya, pergelangan tangannya terlebih dahulu ditahan oleh tangan yang cenderung lebih pucat. Siapa lagi jika bukan si angker Uchiha.

"Masuklah." Singkat-jelas-padat serta datar memang paten Uchiha Sasuke sepertinya.

Uchiha Sasuke, kau tak terbentur sesuatu atau kelelahan, 'kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Ino tak pernah merasa kecanggungan yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Di ruang tamu tiga kali lebar ruang tamu apartemennya ini Ino hanya terduduk dengan kedua jemari saling meremas satu sama lain di atas pangkuannya. Sementara pemuda itu justru sibuk menulis di atas kertas folio. Ino sama sekali tak berniat menginterupsi. Siapa tahu suara Ino Yamanaka bisa membuatnya tiba-tiba ditendang kembali ke luar.

"Nama?" Sasuke memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi tercipta.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Dia tak akan pernah berbohong jika cara bicara orang ini lebih buruk dari Gaara yang seperti orang kumur-kumur. "Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Namamu."

"Oh," Ino menganggu-angguk, "Yamanaka Ino."

"Paspormu."

"Ha?"

Sepertinya Ino harus mengorek telinganya setelah ini—atau meminjamkan sosok di hadapannya dengan suara melengking Sakura. Gaya bicaranya buruk sekali. Sudah bicara seperti orang sariawan, otot wajah yang kelainan, belum lagi matanya yang tak bisa mengatur tatapan. Pasti berat sekali menjadi ibu pemuda ini, pikir Ino sebal.

"Berikan paspormu." Sasuke mulai kesal juga. Ia harus mengulang hanya untuk menyenangkan gadis budeg ini.

"Untuk apa?" Ino tentu saja memasang wajah polos. Ia tak tahu apa-apa di sini.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia kemudian melirik kusen jendelanya yang masih mengkilap. Terlalu sayang jika kusennya nanti ia gunakan untuk menggantung gadis pirang ini. maka dari itu, ia hanya menatap si pirang dengan tatapan horor. "Kau berikan tidak?"

Ino—yang memang tak mau mati muda—segera mengobrak-abrik tasnya, menyodorkan paspornya dengan takut-takut.

Sasuke mengambil kacamata yang ada di sebelahnya, sebelum membaca paspor Ino—memastikan bahwa gadis ini bukan penipu. Ino yang hanya diam menatap Sasuke yang tekun membaca dengan tatapan aneh. Kalau Sasuke memakai kacamata seperti ini ...

"Aih, kawainya ..." ceplos Ino asal—yang sebenernya gumaman. Namun karena suasana yang hening, si Uchiha bisa mendengar komentar Ino dengan jelas. Mata tajamnya melirik Ino sadis—membuat gadis itu buru-buru menutup mulutnya sendiri. "Maaf."

Sasuke melepas kacamatanya. Ia kembali menatap Ino dengan tatapan menyelidik. Tapi menurut Yamanaka, tentu saja itu tatapan orang-orang cabul. Lalu ia menyodorkan secarik kertas ke hadapan Ino yang dibalas dengan pandangan ini-apa.

**Saya yang bertanda tangan di bawah ini sebagai pihak pertama selaku pemilik apartemen, Uchiha Sasuke dengan enggan**—Ino menggembungkan pipinya kesal saat membaca ini—**menerima pihak kedua, Yamanaka Ino tinggal** **bersama dengan beberapa persyaratan: Yamanaka Ino dengan sukarela melakukan pekerjaan sebagaimana pekerjaan pembantu rumah tangga pada umumnya.**

**Begitu pula mengenai privasi masing-masing, baik Yamanaka Ino tidak diperkenankan untuk tahu atau bertanya mengenai hal-hal yang menyangkut pribadi. Selanjutnya, pihak kedua harus meminta persetujuan pihak pertama jika mengambil keputusan. Hal-hal yang tidak tercantum dalam persyaratan akan ditulis dalam perjanjian yang disetujui bersama.**

"Apa ini?" Ino menaikkan alisnya tajam. "Kenapa aku harus jadi pembantu? Aku bisa bayar sewa, 'kan?" ketusnya tak terima.

"Kau terlalu miskin untuk menyewa apartemen sebesar ini," sahut Sasuke enteng yang berhasil menohok Ino nyam-nyam.

Ino—yang memang merasa perkataan pemuda ini terlalu jujur—hanya menunduk dalam. Tidak, ia tak ingin mencederai calon majikannya yang belum menikah. Kasihan calon istrinya nanti, "Baiklah." Kemudian si bungsu Yamanaka ini membubuhkan tanda tangannya tanpa membaca kalimat selanjutnya.

Tunggu-tunggu ... masih ada kalimat lagi?

Ino buru-buru menajamkan penglihatannya.

**Perjanjian pertama. Baik Ino Yamanaka ataupun Sasuke Uchiha tidak diperkenankan berbicara ataupun bertindak dengan tujuan menyalahi perjanjian berikutnya.**

Ino mengangguk-angguk paham. Jadi nama pemuda tadi Uchiha Sasuke? Namanya tidak lebih indah dari nama Gaara, batin Ino dongkol.

"Uhm, jadi aku harus apa, Uchiha?" Ino meletakkan kembali kertasnya di atas meja. Sayang beribu sayang, Ino tak menyadari jika seringai tipis itu sempat singgah di bibir sang Uchiha.

"Lakukan seperti apa yang pembantu lakukan," ujar Sasuke sebelum ia berdiri, "kamarmu ada di sebelah kamarku." Ia kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Ino menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

Entah hanya perasaan Ino—atau memang si Uchiha Sasuke tak berbicara seketus sebelumnya?

Dengan kecurigaan tingkat atas, Ino kembali membaca kalimat selanjutnya.

**Perjanjian kedua. Sasuke Uchiha selalu bebas melakukan apa pun terhadap Ino Yamanaka selama tidak melanggar perundang-undangan hukum dan norma yang berlaku. Dan sebagai catatan, Ino Yamanaka tidak diperkenankan menolak ataupun membantah.**

"A-apa?" Tangan Ino seketika bergetar. Tinggal dengan seorang pemuda saja sudah aib besar. Dan sekarang ...

**Perjanjian ketiga. Apabila Sasuke Uchiha maupun Ino Yamanaka melanggar kesepakatan bersama, kembali lagi ke perjanjian pertama.**

Oh, lebih baik Ino mati saja sekarang!

.

.

.

.

.

Ino tidak terlalu tahu selera laki-laki. Ia juga tak sering melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga selain memasak. Dan saat Ino melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti ini, ia baru sadar bahwa betapa hebatnya para calon ibu nanti. Apartemen ini luasnya tiga kali luas apartemen Ino.

Huh, Ino merasa punggungnya seolah ingin lepas detik ini juga.

Ia masih mencuci peralatan memasak saat Sasuke tengah sibuk dengan makanannya. Ya, Ino harus tahu diri. Ia di sini menumpang dan tidak bisa seenaknya—karena perjanjian menyebalkan itu.

Sepeninggalan Sasuke tadi, Ino harus membenahi calon kamarnya yang lebih menyerupai tempat sesaji. Suram sekali. Bahkan Ino terpaksa meninggalkan kegiatan bersih-bersih ruang privasinya hanya untuk membenahi apartemen si Uchiha terlebih dahulu. Hasilnya, Sasuke justru menyantap sarapan paginya tepat pukul sebelas siang.

Suasana hening tercipta, hanya suara kran air yang bercampur dengan suara denting sendok garpu sesekali. Seluruh sisi apartemen Sasuke telah rapi nan mengkilap—dan Ino yakin jika enam bulan ia seperti ini, pasti hanya tiba namanya saja di Suna nanti.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya saat melirik Sasuke dari balik bahunya. Pemuda itu telah berdiri dari kursi konter dapur. Padahal apartemennya luas, tapi tetap tidak memiliki meja makan.

"Hn." Ino mengernyit. Jawaban macam apa itu?

Tanpa berniat bertanya, Ino lekas membereskan peralatan makan majikannya—ini terdengar sumbang bagi Ino—sebelum kembali ke wastafel cucian. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang—dan Ino belum mandi atau bahkan sekadar mencuci muka. Masa bodohlah, lagipula Gaara juga tak akan melihat.

Gaara?

Ino meringis saat mengingat ia belum menyalakan ponselnya semenjak kemarin sore. Setelah Sasuke mengijinkan Ino tinggal, ia seolah tak memiliki prioritas apa pun selain mengerjakan tugas profesi barunya. Aih, pasti Deidara akan mengamuk!

Ino segera melepas apron ungu kebanggaannya sebelum melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat ke kamarnya. Begitu ia melewati kamar Sasuke, Ino mengetuknya pelan, "Uchiha, kau bisa memanggilku kalau ada apa-apa," sinisnya kesal.

Tak ada sahutan—dan Ino memang tak berharap pemuda itu akan menyahut. Ia kemudian membuka kamarnya yang hanya setengah bagian yang telah rapi. Ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di nakas samping ranjang serta kopornya yang terbuka semua. Hah, pasti ini hari yang melelahkan.

Mengabaikan kerusuhan di kamarnya, Ino segera melepas _charger_ dari ponselnya. Bergegas menyalakannya sebelum kembali meninggalkan di samping nakas untuk mandi. Untung saja di kamarnya terdapat kamar mandi pribadi.

**Drrtt ... Drrtt**

Belum sempat Ino mengambil peralatan mandinya, ponselnya bergetar keras. Ino hanya menghela napas berat menyadari kekhawatiran kakaknya atau Sakura. Mereka pasti akan memberi ceramah panjang untuk Ino nantinya.

Tanpa menatap nama yang tertera, Ino segera menggeser layar sentuh ponselnya, _**"Ya?"**_

"_**Ponselmu mati?"**_

Sebentar ... Deidara atau Sakura tak mungkin memiliki suara serata triplek, 'kan?

"_**Gaara?"**_

"_**Hm."**_

Nah, siapa lagi yang memiliki nada suara seperti itu jika bukan si kulkas berjalan?

"_**Kenapa telpon?"**_ Ino merasa tangannya kembali bergetar. Duh, rasanya ingin sekali melompat senang.

"_**Ingin."**_

Dan Ino bersumpah ia akan memesan gaun pernikahan setelah ini. Kenapa Gaara menggemaskan sekali? Meski otot ekspresinya sudah putus, walau Gaara terlalu pendiam, tapi tetap saja dia unyu sekali. Apalagi jika tutur katanya sudah seperti ini.

"_**Oh."**_ Ino mencoba menetralkan suaranya. _**"Bagaimana Fisikanya?"**_

"_**Lumayan."**_

Ino berdehem singkat, _**"Sedang apa?"**_

"_**Menelponmu."**_

Sepertinya si bungsu Yamanaka ini mulai kehabisan bahan obrolan, _**"Tim futsal sekolah kita bagaimana?"**_

"_**Baik."**_

"_**Persiapan ujiannya bagaimana?"**_

"_**Lancar."**_

Ino mulai menggeram tertahan. Resiko naksir dengan seorang yang pendiam itu harus terbiasa dengan suasana seperti kuburan. _**"Tak rindu aku?" **_Ups!

_INO! APA YANG BARUSAN KAU KATAKAN?_

Ino terdiam. Gaara yang di seberang telpon juga ikut terdiam. Semoga Gaara tidak dengar yang baru saja dikatakan Ino. Bisa-bisa anjlok harga dirinya jika Gaara tahu dewi di Sekolah Atas Suna bermasokis ria.

"_**Rindu."**_

"_**Ha?"**_

Ino membuka-tutup mulutnya seperti ikan. Sepertinya ia belum bisa percaya kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari si Sabaku itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Ino menyesal memiliki pendengaran yang kian memburuk.

"_**Gaara?"**_

Tak ada sahutan.

Ino melirik ponselnya. Ternyata baterainya kembali habis.

Oh sial!

Dengan hati berbunga, Ino bergegas ke kamar mandi. Lupakan kejadian tadi, toh Ino bisa menanyakannya pada Gaara nanti. Sepertinya ia sudah tak sabar menanti enam bulan lagi. Pasti impiannya akan menjadi kenyataan.

_Dei-nii, maaf aku melangkahimu dalam pernikahan, ya!_

.

.

.

.

.

Konter dapur telah penuh dengan makanan. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, namun tak ada tanda-tanda dari pemilik apartemen yang akan keluar kamar. Ino melirik makanan yang dimasaknya dengan tatapan melas. Tidak mungkin ia susah payah memasak untuknya sendiri.

Sejak Ino masuk ke kamarnya untuk melakukan pembersihan, pemuda itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Bahkan tanpa Ino sadari ia tertidur di dalam kamar—dan bangun pukul enam sore. Maka dari itu, ia segera bergegas mandi sebelum keluar untuk memasakkan makanan.

Tapi semuanya seolah tak berarti saat seorang yang Ino tunggu tak kunjung keluar kamar.

"Hei Uchiha!" Masih mengenakan apron ungu kebanggaanya, Ino mengetuk pintu di samping kamarnya kasar. Berharap si Uchiha akan segera keluar dengan ini. "Makan malam sudah siap. Aku menunggumu."

Tak berniat menunggu jawaban Uchiha Sasuke, Ino pergi ke ruang tengah. Menyalakan televisi besar sembari duduk manis di sofa empuk. Ia sudah menelpon Deidara—dan sudah bisa diduga apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sakura pun tak jauh berbeda. Kedua orang terkasih Ino itu tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiran mereka. Apalagi Deidara yang menaruh sedikit curiga dengan tempat tinggal Ino yang baru.

"Kenapa acara televisi di Konoha jelek-jelek?" Ino terus saja memenceti _remote_ televisi untuk mengganti _channel_ siaran. Sebenarnya saat di Suna sendiri, Ino tak pernah menonton televisi—tentu saja karena ia lebih suka bermain ponsel pintarnya atau menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar. Tapi saat ini ia di Konoha, tak ada motivasi apa pun untuk memainkan ponsel. Dan Ino belum memiliki cukup buku pelajaran untuknya belajar. Jadilah ia hanya duduk termenung di hadapan televisi layar datar—sembari sesekali melirik kamar Sasuke.

"Dia sebenarnya ke mana?"

Tak peduli dengan sopan-santun, Ino membuka kamar Sasuke. Dan kenihilan yang ia lihat. Tak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke di mana pun. Bahkan kamar mandinya terbuka lebar. Irisnya kemudian memutar bosan. Jika bukan karena Ino gadis yang rendah hati, ia pasti sudah pergi ke kamarnya sendiri sekarang.

Alih-alih pergi ke kamarnya sendiri, Ino justru berpindah duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Dengan umpatan tertahan, ia melipat lengan di bawah dada. Menatap pintu apartemen dengan pandangan sebal—berharap sosok yang ia tunggu segera membukanya.

Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Ino tetap saja dengan posisinya di sofa ruang tamu. Plus apron ungu yang melekat di badannya. Masa bodoh dengan masakannya yang telah mendingin, asalkan Ino bisa menyembur pemuda itu. Sewenang-wenang sekali.

**Drrtt ... Drrtt**

Ino mengambil ponselnya yang diletakkan di saku apronnya. Nama Deidara tertera di sana. Yah, setidaknya Ino memiliki waktu untuk membunuh kesunyian. Biasanya pada jam yang sama saat ia di Suna, ia akan bermain bersama Deidara atau saling bertengkar seperti biasanya. Sekarang di Konoha, malah hal berlawanan yang ia lakukan. Mungkin Deidara juga merasakan hal yang sama—atau mungkin tidak. Kakak Ino itu akan memanggil Sasori atau Kurotsuchi saat Ino tak ada di rumah.

**TING ... TONG!**

"_**Dei-nii, sudah dulu, ya? Ada tamu ... aku juga menyayangimu, Banci. Oke, hati-hati."**_

Ino meletakkan ponselnya sembarangan sebelum melirik pintu. Jika itu si pemilik apartemen, tidak mungkin ia terlalu sopan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Tapi jika itu orang lain, kemungkinan dari mereka kenalan si Uchiha.

Bukannya berniat membuka pintu atau apa, Ino justru mondar-mandir tak karuan sembari memainkan kedua ujung kukunya ragu. Kemudian ia melirik layar di dinding—tepat di samping pintu. Berniat hati menyalakan, Ino tak tahu bagian mana yang harus ia tekan.

Akhirnya, dengan segenap keberanian yang telah mendarah daging, Ino membuka pintunya ...

"Sasuke, aku membawa—" ucapannya terpotong begitu seorang yang seharusnya berambut raven legam justru berkamuflase menjadi sosok dengan helaian pirang panjang.

Ino mengerjapkan maniknya tak percaya. Bukankah dia?

"Aku pikir aku tak salah apartemen." Sosok di hadapan Ino kembali melirik pintu-pintu apartemen lainnya. "Bukankah seharusnya Teme yang ada di sini?" Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya ragu.

Menyadari kesalahan di sini, Ino buru-buru mengibaskan kedua tangannya, "Tidak, ini benar apartemen Sasuke Uchiha, Tuan." Ia tersenyum simpul. "Saya pembantunya." Ino meringis dalam hati setelah mengatakan ini.

"Pembantu?" Sepertinya si rambut pirang jabrik ini tetap tak mengerti maksud perkataan gadis cantik di hadapannya. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung. "Maksudmu, Sasuke mempekerjakanmu?"

Ino mengangguk. "Apa Anda salah satu fans Namikaze-sama? Anda terlihat ingin sekali operasi seperti dia."

**JDER!**

Duh, kau dibilang fans, Naruto! Fans! Terlebih ditambah kata operasi plastik pula!

"Aku anak Namikaze Minato. Naruto Namikaze," sahut Naruto—sedikit membentak. Parah sekali gadis ini mengatainya peniru.

Ino mengerjapkan maniknya jenaka. Bertambahlah kadar imutnya. "Anaknya? Tapi kenapa tidak mirip? Kalian terlihat seumuran."

Kali ini Naruto melirik sepatu _sneaker_nya yang masih terlihat mengkilap. Sayang pasti kalau sepatunya ini terlempar ke wajah si pirang di hadapannya. Kenapa orang semenyebalkan Sasuke mempekerjakan seorang yang sama menyebalkannya pula?

"Dengar ya, Sadako ... "Naruto meremas kantung plastik di tangan kanannya, "aku tahu jika kau bekerja di sini hanya karena beberapa alasan tak masuk akal. Kau pasti ingin mengambil barang-barang si Teme, atau mungkin kau salah satu dari gadis gila itu."

Lain dengan wajah Naruto yang mengeras, Ino justru menggembungkan pipinya gemas—membuat Naruto semakin ingin melempar sepatunya ke arah Ino. Sempat-sempatnya memasang ekspresi seperti itu di hadapan Naruto. "Kenapa harus? Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Pirang-baka!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil pirang, Sadako-pirang?"

Sudah iris mereka yang sama-sama biru, rambut mereka yang sama-sama pirang, sama-sama cerewet pula. Duh, tidak habis pikir mengapa dunia ini begitu tidak adil nan sempit? Bisa-bisanya orang-orang serupa mereka bertemu di satu tempat.

"Naruto."

Baik Naruto maupun Ino menoleh, menatap si pemilik apartemen yang tampak keren dengan kaus putih polos berlapis jaket kulit warna hitam dengan bawahan celana _jeans_ serupa. Manik obsidiannya menatap duo pirang yang saling berkilat dengan tatapan datar.

Bertambah lagi masalah hidupmu, Sasuke!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya dentingan sumpit dan mangkuk yang beradu. Dua orang pemuda tengah duduk berdampingan di konter dapur—sementara si gadis justru terduduk menatap dua orang di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung.

Konoha tengah menuju pukul sebelas malam—namun tak ada tanda-tanda ketiganya yang ingin segera terlelap. Ino hanya menatap masakannya yang telah mendingin—sesekali melirik si pirang jabrik yang makan secara brutal. Sementara si Uchiha tetap saja makan dengan tenang.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Sasuke memecah keheningan yang tercipta. Sangat langka jika menemukan Naruto diam—jika bukan pada saat ia tengah serius. Dan sepertinya masakan sang Yamanaka bungsu ini berhasil membuat Naruto serius.

"Aku menunggumu pulang—"

**UHUK!**

Naruto tersedak dengan tidak elitnya. Sasuke hanya meliriknya datar, sementara Ino buru-buru menyodorkan segelas air putih. Ino benar-benar ragu jika tampang gelandangan seperti pemuda jabrik ini adalah anak dari Hokage Konoha.

"Aku sudah pulang." Singkat-padat-ringkas-datar. Tetap saja si Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Tentu saja aku akan tetap di sini menunggumu selesai makan," ujar Ino santai yang kembali menopang wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan.

**Pfftt!**

Kali ini bukan hanya tersedak, air putih yang belum sempat mencapai kerongkongan Naruto kembali tersembur keluar. Ia kemudian menatap Sasuke ngeri seolah-olah bertanya kau-mencari-pembantu-atau-mencari-istri-sebenarnya yang tentu saja tidak diacuhkan Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa sebenarnya? Jika makananku tak enak, tak usah kau makan." Ino melirik Naruto sadis. Matanya berkilat marah—bersiap untuk mengambil mangkuk Naruto. Namun aksinya terhenti begitu Naruto kembali merampas mangkuk yang dipegang Ino.

"Tidak, kok. Ini enak sekali, Ino-chan." Ino bergidik ngeri saat menemukan pemuda berkulit tan itu memasang wajah imut yang memuakkan.

"Cepat habiskan kalau begitu. Atau kau ingin mencucinya sendiri?" Ino kembali lagi ke mode bar-barnya.

Naruto mengangguk patuh. Gadis ini mengingatkan Naruto pada Kushina. Sama-sama galak, tapi juga sama-sama perhatian serta pandai memasak. Keduanya juga cantik. Tapi bedanya, Ino lebih muda serta wajahnya yang lebih menyerupai boneka dibanding ibunya yang memiliki wajah oriental.

Sasuke—yang sepertinya sudah paham situasi yang seperti ini—hanya menatap keduanya datar sebelum kembali menekuni makan malamnya. Meski sudah mendingin, makanan enak tetaplah enak. Jadi ia menolak tawaran Ino untuk menghangatkan kembali masakkannya. Sasuke akan semakin kelaparan pasti nantinya.

"Tapi, Ino-chan ..." Ino menoleh, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan malas, "apa kau yakin tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara kalian berdua sebelumnya?"

Kali ini bukan Naruto yang tersedak. Tapi si pemuda bermanik obsidian yang sibuk memberikan Naruto pandangan membunuh. Naruto sendiri malah memasang wajah inosen—mengabaikan tatapan membunuh Sasuke. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya saat silau mentari menghalau. Ia baru tidur pukul tiga pagi gara-gara Naruto yang terus saja mengajaknya bermain _game_. Jika keesokan harinya bukan hari Senin, Sasuke tak masalah. Tapi ini hari Senin. Dan seorang menyebalkan berambut pirang lain justru menganggu kenyamanan tidurnya.

"Kau sekolah tidak?" Ino meletakkan pakaian seragam Sasuke di salah satu tiang gantungan baju di sisi kamar.

Tak tahu keberuntungan atau kesialan sebenarnya, si Uchiha ini juga bersekolah di Sekolah Internasional Konoha. Itu berarti Ino bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke tidak kurang dari dua belas jam dalam sehari. Pasti cobaan yang berat itu!

"Aku sudah memasakkan makanan. Cepatlah bergegas." Dengan itu, Ino memutuskan ke luar kamar sang majikan.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Ino hanya memasakkan roti isi dan membuat susu. Ia nampak tenang menopang dagu menggunakan kedua tangannya—sesekali melirik kamar Sasuke yang tidak menunjukkan sang pemilik akan segera keluar.

Pagi ini, Ino sudah rapi dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang dikuncir kuda—ia permanis dengan jepit rambut merah pemberian Gaara. Tas selempang bermereknya juga terlihat bagus. Kakinya terbalut sepatu fantovel hitam dengan _heels_ lima senti bersama dengan kaus kaki pendek. Masa bodoh tentang apartemen si Uchiha yang kotor. Toh pasti Ino yang akan membersihkannya nanti.

Ino menoleh saat kursi di sampingnya tertarik. Iris _aquamarine_ miliknya mengerjap ragu menatap sosok di sebelahnya. Saat berbalur seragam seperti ini, entah kenapa Sasuke itu terlihat jauh berkali-kali lebih tampan. Berseragam saja tampan, apalagi Sasuke mengenakan kacamatanya seperti kemarin. Pasti imut sekali.

Sebentar ... Ino tadi berpikir apa?

Membuang jauh-jauh sisi terpesonanya, Ino berdehem, "Kau ingin membawa bekal?"

"Hn."

Ino mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Hn itu ya atau tidak?"

"Hn."

_Sialan! Kunyuk menyebalkan!_

Ino menggeram tertahan. Tanpa sadar ia mengenggam gelas susu terlalu kuat. Sepertinya menjadi pembantu makhluk Uchiha ini membuatnya harus sering-sering periksa tensi darah.

Hening ...

Ino dengan tekun memakan roti isinya. Ia tak perlu repot-repot melirik sampingnya jika ingin tetap sehat. Pagi ini Ino sudah mengirim pesan pada Deidara juga Sakura untuk kelancaran hari Senin masing-masing. Gaara? Tentu saja Ino menelpon, mengirim pesan singkat tidak etis jika dengan calon masa depan.

"Aku sudah selesai. Letakkan saja piring kotornya di wastafel cucian." Ino meraih tas selempangnya. Sasuke sepertinya tak berniat untuk sekadar menoleh barang sedikit pun, ia tetap tekun dengan makanannya.

Ino hanya menghela nafas pelan, sepertinya ia harus terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang mungkin kecatatan sejak lahir itu. "Aku berangkat," pungkasnya sebelum berlalu.

Tanpa diketahui Ino, obsidian kelam itu tak henti menatap punggung gadis Yamanaka yang menjauh dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Entah apa yang Sasuke pikirkan—ekspresi wajahnya pun ikut tak terbaca.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino menatap bangunan menjulang di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Rambut pirang kuncir kudanya berkibar pelan mengikuti semilir angin musim semi. Sekolah Internasional Konoha terlalu luas untuk Konoha yang konon katanya sempit ini. Bagian gerbangnya saja persis dengan istana klasik—tidak seperti model bangunan sekolah pada umumnya yang bentuknya menyerupai gedung pencakar langit.

Pemilik manik biru kehijauan ini mengenggam erat tas selempangnya. Jam tangan ungu di pergelangan tangan kirinya masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi—tapi ia malah sudah mencoba berkeliling seluruh gedung. Dengan seksama, Ino menatap peta kecil Sekolah Atas Konoha yang baru ia dapat dari internet dini hari tadi. Gara-gara si Uchiha dan temannya itu, Ino terpaksa tidur pukul dua pagi dan bangun pukul lima. Lipatan bawah mata Ino pun semakin menghitam—sebentar lagi mungkin akan saingan hitamnya dengan Gaara.

Ino melirik papan nama di depan ruangan sembari mencocokan dengan petanya. Ia harus pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah sebelum bel jam pertama di mulai. Jika tidak demikian, pasti Sekolah Atas Suna akan mengkritiknya. Serba susah sepertinya menjadi siswi pertukaran pelajar.

Terlalu fokus dengan petanya, Ino bahkan lupa jika ia berjalan tanpa melihat sekeliling. Meski sekolah ini sepi, bukan berarti tak ada seorang pun, bukan? Seorang dengan setumpuk buku menghalangi matanya pun terabai oleh Ino.

**BRUK!**

Ino meringis. Sudah menabrak, jatuh, tertimpa buku-buku besar pula kakinya. Sial! Sial! Sial!

"Ck, menyebalkan sekali!" decaknya tak terima.

"Kau yang seharusnya berhati-hati ..." Ino mendongak, ia seperti mengenal suara ini sebelumnya.

Rambut panjang coklat, wajah jutek serta kesombongan yang terlalu terbaur, kulit yang terlalu pucat untuk ukuran para laki-laki kebanyakan. Bukankah ...

"Neji?"

Pemuda di hadapan Ino pun tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, "Kau ... Yamanaka?"

Sepertinya kisah baru serta masa lalu Ino akan dimulai juga di Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

.

.

. 

Bales review untuk yang non login dahulu XD

Untuk **Uchiha ulin** KYA! Makasih banget sudah meninggalkan komentar dear hani, luvyu XD. Aduh, nggak kok ngggak. Ini masih jauh dari kata layak. Tapi terima kasih untuk kamunya yang masih sempetin kasih komentar ya :* :* :*

Dear **xoxo** (aku curiga ini EXO-L XD) ini udah lanjut :* :* :*. Makasih banyak ya XD

Buat **Ara-chan** aku juga sukaaa banget sama Itakun XD/salah pokus :p/ elah, apalah-apalah sekali kamu hani T_T, ini mah masih abal sekali, jauh mah dari kata bagus atau layak :'). Yang greget itu cast yang OOC :v. Ini sudah dilanjut secara kilat (kilat ala saya tentunya XD). Duh, banyak banget yang demen sama SasuIno masak XD, aku sendiri lebih demen sama kamu/nah loh/. But, makasih banget loh ya udah mau meninggalkan komentar :* :* :*

Untuk yang lain, silahkan tengok inbox masing-masing :* :* :*

Oke, kembali lagi ke bahasan cerita.

Pertama-tama, saya menekankan kalau di sini itu fokus cerita ke Ino yang ada di Konoha. Terus kapelnya yang paling nggak mungkin itu ItaIno. Mungkin Itachi cuma numpang lewat aja nanti di sini. Alasannya juga sudah ada sebelumnya, usia mereka dan prinsip awal cerita yang memang tidak sesuai/tenggelem di dada Ita XD/. Cerita ini juga bukan Ino-cent. Saya memang fans Ino, tapi membuat karakter Ino jadi harem di sini itu rasanya nggak manusiawi aja. Awal cerita 'kan memang ini berdasarkan kisah nyata yang ke belakangnya ditambah bumbu imajinasi, jadi alur cerita juga saya usahakan semanusiawi mungkin :3. Terus masalah cowo kece, karena saja pecinta orang-orang kece, jadi mungkin di sini nanti ada banyak cowo kece XD/diseret ke kamar sama Luhan :v

Yang kedua adalah chapter ini yang ancur parah. Alurnya saya coba percepat, tapi tetap karakter Mas Saskay yang belum keluar. Masih dipingit dulu karakternya dia :v. Tapi sebagai catatan untuk berjaga-jaga saja, semuanya yang ada di sini saya pastikan pasti keluar dari jalur aslinya XD. Apalagi karakter si kazekage itu :v. Pelis saya itu ngidam banget sama cowo pucet plus wajah bulet yang unyu-unyu serupa Gaara sama Neji/kebawa jiwa fangirl/. Belum lagi lautan typo serta bahasa yang saya gunakan itu bahasa dalam kamus saya sendiri. Oh my sekali memang -_-

Targetnya, epep ini tidak lebih dari sepuluh chapter. Tapi sepertinya tidak memungkinkan. Jadi entahlah, mungkin sedikit diperpanjang. Soalnya pribadi sendiri tidak terlalu suka cerita yang berbelit-belit. Mungkin yang membuat ini panjang itu adegan/?/ yang memang dibuat untuk sehari itu. Yah, untuk chapter depan diusahakan tidak terlalu monoton lah.

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk yang mengikuti, memberi komentar serta favorit cerita abal ini. Beribu terima kasih pula yang mau follow saya T_T, aduh apalah-apalah/bungkuk dalam.


	4. Chapter 4

Suasana masih cukup pagi untuk merumpi. Tapi ini tak berlaku di Sekolah Internasional Konoha pagi ini. Hari Senin seminggu setelah musim semi, seluruh lapisan siswa gempar dengan kehebohan siswa pertukaran pelajar.

Sekolah Internasional Konoha memang terkenal karena eksistensinya yang selalu nomor wahid. Belum lagi embel-embel elit serta mewah yang selalu melambai. Jadi, siswa miskin dalam konotasi Sekolah Internasional Konoha berbeda dengan miskin yang umum bagi masyarakat.

Sebenarnya, pertukaran pelajar bagi siswa tingkat akhir bukanlah hal yang tabu. Sebaliknya, sebagian besar akan penasaran seperti apa maskot sekolah lain. Namun hal ini tidak berlaku di sini—Sekolah Atas Konoha terlalu gamang untuk mendengar kata pertukaran pelajar. Terakhir kali mereka menerima pertukaran pelajar adalah saat kepindahan Uzumaki Kushina—lebih dari tujuh belas tahun lalu. Itu pun bukan karena kepintaran atau kekayaan, melainkan karena Kushina Uzumaki masih berkerabat dengan Mito Uzumaki—salah satu petinggi di Konoha.

Kushina Uzumaki saja sudah membuat seluruh Sekolah Atas Konoha gempar. Padahal ia hanya mendapat undangan khusus. Apalagi jika siswa pertukaran pelajar itu benar-benar murni karena dianggap sebagai aset dari sekolah asalnya?

"Hust, aku dengar dia dari Suna ..."

"Aku dengar orang Suna sombong-sombong. Apa dia seperti itu?"

"Eh, tapi aku mendengar jika siswa pertukaran pelajar ini tidak seperti wajah orang timur. Mungkin dia melakukan operasi plastik ..."

"Bukankah itu pasti? Dia pasti dari orang-orang elit."

Dan berbagai cibiran lain menghiasi koridor maha luas Sekolah Internasional Konoha Senin pagi ini.

Semoga Kami-sama memberkatimu, Ino Yamanaka!

Chapter 4 : Romusha di Konoha

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Senorita**

**Semua tokoh milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Perhatian : OOC, full of typo, bahasa non baku, ejaan sesuka saya**

**Ide cerita murni milik saya serta beberapa inspirasi drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino mengerjapkan matanya ragu. Benar-benar ragu. Ingatannya bukan ingatan terbaik. Meski begitu, Ino masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas siapa laki-laki yang cukup kuat mental untuk memanjangkan rambutnya nyaris saingan dengan indahnya rambut Ino. Masih nyaris.

"Kau benar Neji, 'kan? Neji Hyuuga?" Ino masih saja tak percaya. Dengan lancangnya, ia justru menyentuh helaian rambut coklat sosok yang ia kira Neji ini.

Si Hyuuga tampan ini tentu saja risih, sesi perawatannya pasti akan sia-sia jika seperti ini. "Singkirkan tanganmu, Yamanaka," tukasnya tajam—menarik tangan Ino yang hendak kembali menarik-narik rambutnya.

Ino mengerjap, "Jadi ... sungguh Neji?" air mukanya mendadak berubah cerah—secerah mekaran bunga di musim semi. Dengan seenaknya, si bungsu Yamanaka ini melingkarkan tangannya ke leher si Hyuuga. "Aku merindukanmu, tahu!"

Khawatir jika kemesraan mereka akan menimbulkan banyak kecurigaan, Neji buru-buru melepas lengan Ino paksa. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Hyuuga satu ini cukup kaget melihat penampilan Ino yang berubah sekian ratus derajat. Jadi lebih, uhm ... bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?

"Aku semakin cantik, 'kan?"

Ya, tentu saja. Tapi tentu saja Neji terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya. Lagipula, ia tak bertemu Ino lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Akan terdengar aneh jika tiba-tiba mereka semakin akrab—sementara motif kedatangan Ino ke Sekolah Internasional Konoha sendiri belum pasti.

Motif?

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Neji merapikan bukunya yang berserakan. Tanpa diaba sekalipun, Ino langsung beranjak membantu. Inilah Yamanaka Ino yang dikenal Hyuuga Neji.

"Aku siswi pertukaran pelajar di sini," sahut Ino datar. Kedua tangan kurusnya menata buku-buku yang berserakan sebelum membantu Neji membawa. Hanya sebagian kecil yang Ino bawa—sementara Neji tentu saja membawa lebih banyak. Langkah kaki jenjangnya mengikuti langkah kaki Neji, "Aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu, si Hyuuga jutek yang imut."

"Ck, jangan bercanda!" Neji melirik malas Ino—yang malah terkikik geli.

"Kau tahu, kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Ino nampak menerawang. "Aku selalu saja bersama pemuda yang berwajah datar." Kini ia justru terkikik geli. "Tapi kau yang paling imut, loh!"

"Dari dulu sampai sekarang, kau tetap saja banyak bicara." Neji menghela nafas, kemudian ia mendahului Ino ke ruangan yang bertuliskan OSIS. Mau tak mau Ino mengerjapkan matanya ragu.

"Kau jadi OSIS?" takjub Ino tak percaya.

"Aku ketuanya."

**DOR!**

_Ke-ketua?_

Ino merasa tubuhnya terguyur seloyang salju. Dari Ino mengenal Neji—saat mereka berumur enam hingga tujuh tahun—satu-satunya mimpi buruknya adalah melihat pemuda Hyuuga ini menjadi pimpinan. Garis bawahi pimpinan. Serius, apa sekolah ini akan baik-baik saja mendapat Ketua OSIS serupa Neji?

"Kau akan terhitung sebagai siswa baru, 'kan? Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang Kepala Sekolah sebelum ke kelasmu jam pertama ini."

Bahkan saat lengannya ditarik Neji kuat, Ino masih tak tahu berapa tambahan salju yang mengguyurnya. Ia pasti benar-benar mati kaget jika terlalu lama di Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

Bel masuk pelajaran jam pertama telah berlalu beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun kedua siswa tersebut masih nampak santai melangkahkan kaki mereka di koridor sepi Sekolah Internasional Konoha. Mungkin memang salah seorang di antara mereka sengaja—mengingat berita heboh siswa pertukaran pelajar pasti akan membuat seluruh siswa melirik penasaran sosok di sampingnya.

Meski lebih dari sepuluh tahun tak berjumpa, tapi Neji Hyuuga tetap saja belum tega membiarkan gadis seidiot Ino Yamanaka menghadapi cibiran yang mungkin akan dihadapinya nanti.

Eits, jangan salah. Sang Ketua OSIS satu ini terkenal Yang Mulia Ketegaan dari segala macam siksa.

"Jam pertamamu sama denganku?" tanya Ino semangat.

Neji hanya mengangguk.

Dulu, Neji lahir dan sempat tumbuh besar di Suna. Di sanalah ia mengenal Yamanaka Ino. —satu-satunya gadis kecil yang mau berteman dengannya di saat semua orang menjauh. Memang tradisi turun-temurun klan Hyuuga untuk memanjangkan rambut mereka (bagi kaum laki-laki). Tapi tentu saja beberapa orang tetap menganggap seorang anak laki-laki berambut panjang hal yang tak lazim.

Sayangnya, itu tak berlaku bagi seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Si pirang kecil dengan jutaan aura cerah ini adalah yang pertama dan satu-satunya yang mau berteman dengan Neji. Neji yang terkenal dengan sikap sombongnya pun bukan menjadi batu penghalang Ino.

Tapi karena pergeseran kekuasaan dalam cabang atas klan Hyuuga, Neji terpaksa pindah ke Konoha. Meninggalkan si pirang itu untuk membagi kecerahan sinarnya pada sebaya yang lain.

Untung saja, saat di Konoha kepercayaan diri Neji tumbuh. Ia tak lagi menjadi seorang yang canggung dan terlalu kaku. Jika di Suna Neji memiliki si pirang Yamanak Ino, di Konoha Neji memiliki si pirang Namikaze Naruto—temannya semenjak Sekolah Dasar. Sama-sama pirang, sama-sama memiliki aura yang cerah pula.

"Eh, Neji ..." Pemuda berambut coklat ini menoleh, "kenal dengan Namikaze Naruto, tidak?"

Apa klan Yamanaka bisa membaca pikiran?

"Kau kenal Naruto?" Masih dengan wajah jutek biasa, Neji bertanya sembari mengerutkan alisnya ragu.

"Apa dia benar-benar anak Namikaze Minato?" Bukannya menjawab, Ino justru balik bertanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Seolah membiarkan ucapannya menjadi retoris, Neji membuka pintu geser yang bertuliskan Matematika di papan nama. Bisa dipastikan saat ia membuka bangsal coklat itu, seluruh atensi secara refleks terpantul ke arahnya. Mau tak mau, Hyuuga ini menghela nafas.

"Siswa pertukaran pelajar baru menyelesaikan administrasinya pagi ini, Sensei."

Guru bermasker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya itu mengangguk singkat—mematahkan seluruh argumen siswa di kelasnya yang merumpi mengapa seorang Ketua OSIS sekelas Hyuuga Neji datang terlambat.

Sebentar ... tapi untuk apa Neji repot-repot mengurusi siswa pertukaran pelajar?

"Ayo masuk."

Semua yang ada di kelas tersebut terperangah. Duh, pasti sebentar lagi seantero sekolah akan gempar. Sementara kelasnya sibuk berbisik-bisik, Hatake Kakashi justru dengan santainya melihat-lihat secarik kertas mengenai informasi Ino Yamanaka dan Suna.

"Namamu Ino Yamanaka, 'kan?" Ino mengangguk ragu. Neji sudah hendak berjalan ke bangkunya—jika saja si Ino yang tengah manja ini tak mengenggam lengannya kuat. Tulis huruf kapital mengenggam lengan kuat. Di depan kelas pula.

Kakashi—yang sepertinya sudah maklum dengan tingkah para remaja sekarang ini—hanya menghela nafas pelan, "Dia kekasihmu, Hyuuga?"

Bukannya menjawab, Neji justru menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan aneh. Ayolah, seluruh sekolah juga tahu jika Neji sudah (dan selalu setia) bersama Tenten—si ketua klub karate sekolah. Mana bisa seenak jidat mengatakan Yamanaka ini kekasihnya?

"Dia teman kecilku," ujar Neji sembari melepaskan lengan Ino yang melingkar di lengannya. "Perkenalkan dirimu, aku akan menemani di sini," bisiknya datar. Ia mengalah.

Ino menatap satu per satu siswa di kelas Matematika ini dengan tatapan ragu. Saat di Suna, ia sering sekali menjunjung kesombongannya—tapi sekarang seperti tak ada apa-apanya. Seluruh penghuni kelas ini cantik nan tampan—juga bisa dipastikan mereka kaya. Lalu apa yang harus Ino sombongkan dari dirinya?

"Ino Yamanaka, senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ia membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. Saat kembali berdiri, Ino justru menemukan pandangannya bertemu dengan manik kelam milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa ada pertanyaan?" Pandangan Kakashi yang tadinya malas berubah terbuka lebar—nyaris semua siswa mengangkat tangan mereka. Mungkin karena tak pernah ada siswa pertukaran pelajar sebelumnya—atau memang karena Ino terlalu tak lazim bagi mereka.

Oh, _the power of barbie look alike_ sepertinya!

"Sensei, dia pindahan dari Suna, 'kan?" tanya salah seorang siswi berambut coklat ikal. Ino hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban non verbanya. Dengan wajah antusias, kemudian ia kembali bertanya, "Apa kau mengenal Gaara? Sabaku Gaara?"

Seketika dahi Ino mengernyit tak suka, "Untuk apa kau bertanya tentang Suamiku?"

_APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU KATAKAN, INO!_

Wajah Ino seketika memerah hebat—merutuki kebodohannya yang masih sempat bermasokis ria di saat seperti ini. Neji yang berada di samping Ino pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Seluruh penghuni kelas menatap Ino dengan pandangan ngeri—seolah Ino baru saja mengaku membunuh orang. Dengan kecanggungan tingkat provinsi, Ino berujar, "Ma-maksudku, aku kenal. Tapi untuk apa kau menanyakan Gaara padaku?"

Gadis berambut coklat itu justru menggeleng inosen, mengabaikan ultimatum ngeri Ino barusan. Kemudian wajah ayunya menunjuk sebuah majalah terbitan Sekolah Atas Suna—yang entah ia dapat dari mana dengan foto Ino berada di sampul terdepan. "Dia sangat terkenal. Aku juga mendengar kalian dekat."

Perlahan, Ino merasa diseret terbang oleh baling-baling raksasa. Secara naluri, bibirnya melengkung otomatis membentuk senyuman manis, "Terima kasih. Tapi kami hanya sebatas teman." Semoga saja sampai teman sealtar seranjang nantinya, batin Ino dalam hati.

Kali ini giliran seorang siswa yang mengangkat tangannya, "Kalau aku boleh tahu, kau sebenarnya warga negara mana?"

Ino mengernyit bingung mendengar pernyataan itu, "Aku asli Suna ... apa ada yang salah?"

Siswa tersebut nampak kurang puas dengan jawaban Ino. Atensinya menatap Ino lekat tiga kali dari atas hingga ke kaki—sebelum kembali ke atas, "Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti orang timur. Kau lebih mirip boneka ..."

Ino hanya tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan gamblang itu, kepercayaan diri yang tadinya surut tiba-tiba saja melonjak naik. "Jika tidak percaya, tanyakan saja pada Hyuuga ini." Ino mengerling pada Neji. "Wajahku memang seperti ini sejak lahir. Benar bukan, Neji?"

Neji hanya mengangguk malas menghadapi Nona Besar Ino yang kembali mencuat.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang yang duduk nomor dua dari depan di sisi paling kanan ruang kelas mengangkat tangan, "Berapa banyak uang yang kau butuhkan untuk mengecat rambut dan menyuntik dadamu?" Seorang gadis berambut merah yang menatap Ino dengan pandangan sinis secara terang-terangan.

Seisi kelas menatap gadis bermarga Uzumaki itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Meski Uzumaki Fuuka—demikianlah nama gadis itu merupakan salah satu tipe pesolek paling tersohor di Sekolah Internasional Konoha, tapi siapa pun pasti tak akan pernah menyangka jika pertanyaan skeptis terlontar dengan begitu entengnya.

Neji menatap tak suka pada gadis bermanik biru muda itu, "Uzumaki, jaga bi—"

"Tak apa, Neji," Ino memotong perkataan Neji cepat. Dengan seluruh organ nyaris mendidih, Ino menghela napas pelan. Ternyata harapan Konoha berbeda dengan Suna sedikit banyak tak terwujud. Masih ada makhluk-makhluk serupa gadis ini di sini.

"Dengar baik-baik, Nona ..." Ino menatap gadis Uzumaki itu tak kalah sengit. Tangan kecilnya kemudian tergerak melepas ikatan tinggi surai pirangnya hingga helaian indah itu berkibar pelan—jangan lupa dengan sabetan rambut Ino di wajah Neji dan Kakashi yang ada di sampingnya. "Aku pikir kau bisa menyimpulkan sendiri berapa banyak yang dibutuhkan untuk mengecat dan merawat rambut sepanjang ini," sinisnya tajam.

Suara angker seketika terdengar. Pastikan setelah ini, jangan meletakkan Uzumaki Fuuka dan Yamanak Ino dalam satu meja. Jangan sampai. Jangan pernah. Mereka benar-benar bisa membuat bencana besar.

"Lalu jika kau iri dengan dadaku ..." Ino kini mengeluarkan aura mengancam, "Kau cukup menyuntik dadamu sendiri dengan silikon. Oh, jika mau lebih kencang kau bisa menyuntikkan formalin saja. Atau perlu aku yang menyuntikkannya padamu?"

Neji menepuk keningnya sendiri. Membiarkan Ino terus berbicara adalah masalah besar. Mulutnya yang terlihat manis itu benar-benar mengancam. Seluruh siswa plus Kakashi bahkan dipaksa melongo parah mendengar pernyataan psikopat ala Ino Yamanaka.

"Ino, cepatlah duduk." Memutuskan untuk menyudahi kericuhan, Neji segera mendorong Ino ke bangku terjauh dari tempat duduk Fuuka. Perempuan ini benar-benar mengerikan!

Kakashi yang menyadari aura-aura tak sedap segera mengambil alih situasi, guru berambut perak itu berdehem singkat—memastikan seluruh atensi tertuju untuknya—sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan mengabsennya pagi ini. Jam pembelajarannya terpotong banyak jika terus menerus seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"HEH?"

Hinata yang terkenal dengan imej gadis keraton Hyuuga itu bahkan tersedak dengan tidak elegan saat suara membahana Ino memenuhi seisi kantin. Seluruh pandangan melirik si pirang cantik yang menatap Hyuuga Neji tak percaya. Iris biru kehijauannya seolah merintih.

Dari pembantu Uchiha hingga sekertaris si Hyuuga? Yang benar sajalah! Ino jauh-jauh dari Suna ke Konoha hanya untuk mengenyam pendidikan, bukan kerja paksa seperti ini.

"Aku serius, Ino. Karena program sialan itu aku terpaksa memakai tugas sebagai OSIS satu semester lagi. Lagipula, salahmu sendiri yang pindah ke Konoha. Sekertarisku pindah karena kau juga pindah." Neji menutup pidato patennya dengan kedua lengan terlipat di dada.

Meja kantin ini dihuni oleh empat orang. Hyuuga Neji serta Hyuuga Hinata—yang baru Ino tahu ternyata sepupu Neji—serta Tenten yang ternyata kekasih Neji. Apalah arti sikap sok kecentilan Ino tadi jika tahu seperti ini. Meski Tenten juga nampaknya tak keberatan karena dalih Neji yang sering menceritakan Ino pada Tenten.

"Tapi aku tak pernah berniat meminta dipindahkan ke Konoha, Neji!" Ino masih tak mau kalah. Dengan dagu terangkat tinggi ia memasang wajah sama juteknya. Sewenang-wenang sekali temannya ini.

"Hah ..." Tenten menyenderkan dahinya ke meja. Aksi perkenalan si Yamanaka di kelas tadi sudah cukup ekstrim—ditambah perdebatannya dengan Neji yang memakan waktu tak sedikit tentunya.

Lain dengan Tenten, Hinata justru memainkan kedua ujung kukunya ragu. Mau melerai, nanti dimarahi Neji. Ingin membela Ino selaku siswa baru, takutnya Neji mengamuk. Berniat menasihati Ino mengenai perilaku kakak sepupunya yang keras kepala, bisa-bisa Hinata disemprot juga. Serba salah, 'kan?

"Jika kau bisa mendapat peringkat pertama paralel dalam tengah semester ini, aku pastikan semua perjuanganmu di Konoha tidak akan sia-sia, Ino."

Ino menghela napas pasrah. Menjadi babu si Uchiha saja sudah terbayang betapa merepotkannya, ditambah dengan sekertaris OSIS yang pekerjaannya membludak dan tidak bisa ditinggal begitu saja pasti mimpi buruk terbesar bagi Ino selama ini. Lalu dengan entengnya Neji bilang meraih peringkat pertama paralel? Cih, mendapat peringkat paralel di Suna saja harus jatuh bangun. Apalagi di Konoha dengan beban sedemikian banyaknya? Matilah mati!

"Aku tidak mau." Ino sudah bersiap meninggalkan meja kantin jika ucapan Neji itu tak menohoknya secara brutal.

"Aku tahu semuanya, Yamanaka." Kali ini ekspresi kemenangan adalah air muka yang sangat jelas terpantri dari wajah putih Neji. Ino mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Mulutnya sudah hendak bersua—tapi sebelum itu makhluk astral tiba-tiba berteriak tak jelas.

"HOI NEJI!"

Si pirang jabrik melambaikan tangannya semangat ke arah meja empat orang beda karakter itu—walau Ino sejujurnya hanya mengetahui sebatas nama Tenten dan Hyuuga Hinata. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat menjawab—terkecuali air muka Hinata yang mendadak dua kali lebih cerah. Hal itu tentu saja tak luput dari mata awas Ino.

Belum sempat Neji mengusir, Naruto sudah memotongnya cepat dengan menyodorkan map berwarna coklat, "Aku mencarimu. Anggaran klub bulan ini—itu masih coretan. Kami harus mengganti seragam. Karena menejer lama kami ikut pertukaran pelajar dan belum ada pengganti secara cuma-cuma, jadi anggaran sedikit membengkak. Tak apa, 'kan?"

Tanpa berniat menjawab, Neji menyambar map coklat itu—meneliti dengan seksama coretan anggaran dana dan lain sebagainya. Di samping Neji, Tenten tetap memasang tampang aku-ingin-pergi-dari-sini-saja—tapi tetap saja tidak bisa karena ia terlalu setia dengan Mas Terhormat Hyuuga ini. Sementara Naruto tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Segera saja ia duduk di samping Hinata.

"Cih, tukang cari perhatian!" Ino menyeruput minumannya santai.

Naruto melirik Ino sadis, "Apa salahnya cari perhatian bersama pacar? Dari pada berkata dirinya cantik tapi tak laku-laku."

Sontak saja Ino menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan membunuh. "Kata siapa? Tentu saja aku sudah memiliki kekasih." Ino kembali melengos.

Hinata yang berada di tengah-tengah Naruto dan Ino pun hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya ragu. Sepertinya Yamanaka satu ini memiliki kegemaran beradu mulut dengan orang lain. Jadi lebih baik ia mencoba pada Naruto, "Naruto-kun ..."

Mengabaikan panggilan sang kekasih, Naruto justru memasang wajah masam, "Pasti yang jadi kekasihmu matanya rabun!"

Ino menggeram, ia sudah hendak melempar gelas ke arah Naruto jika Hinata tidak buru-buru menahannya. Sementara Tenten dan Neji malah menikmati dunia mereka sendiri. Benar-benar pasangan serasi!

"Gaara itu unyu, Pirang-baka! Lagipula, aku pikir Hyuuga Hinata yang terbentur sesuatu hingga mau denganmu!"

"Apa katamu?" Naruto sudah bersiap melepas sepatunya—tapi kembali ia turunkan, "Kau tadi bilang ... Gaara?"

Ino melipat lengannya di bawah dada, "Jangan bilang kau juga mengenal Gaara," ketusnya menggembungkan pipi. _Aquamarine_ miliknya melirik Naruto sinis.

"Gaara tidak mungkin mau dengan gadis sepertimu." Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya—seolah meremehkan, "Seharusnya kau tidur jangan terlalu lama agar mimpimu tidak ke mana-mana." Naruto kemudian membayangkan Gaara memberi Ino seikat bunga seraya menyatakan cinta. Duh, Gaara romantis itu sama dengan akhir dunia.

Wajah Ino seketika merah padam—hingga gelas yang digenggamnya mengeluarkan bunyi krek mengerikan. "Kau—aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!" Namun sebelum Ino berhasil memukul Naruto membabi buta, Hinata lebih dahulu menyela di tengah-tengah. Wajah lugu pucatnya semakin terlihat melas—sementara duo pirang ini tetap ingin saling adu kekeras kepalaan mereka.

Mengabaikan pertengkaran tersebut, Neji menyela, "Naruto, Ino yang akan mengurus anggaran klubmu. Dia juga akan menjadi menejer baru kalian hingga turnamen." Ia kembali melipat kedua lengannya di bawah dada. Seketika saja Ino dan Naruto menolehkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Dan pastikan jika anggaran yang kita gelontorkan untuk klub futsal hanya separuh dari jumlah yang mereka ajukan, Ino." Baiklah, mungkin belum dijelaskan. Selain diktator, otoriter, sewenang-wenang, ternyata Neji Hyuuga juga seorang pelit dengan kekikiran sekelas Kakuzu—jika tak mau dikatakan lebih parah. Heran juga, bagaimana mungkin Sekolah Internasional Konoha memilih Ketua OSIS seperti dirinya.

Naruto kembali mendudukan dirinya—Hinata menghela nafas melihat ini—namun lain dengan Naruto, Ino justru tetap berdiri dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Sepertinya jiwa Ino entah tertendang ke mana pasca mendengar ucapan Neji barusan.

"Aku tidak mau memiliki menejer seperti Sadako pirang ini," Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Iris safirnya menatap Neji Hyuuga dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan. "Lagipula, apa-apaan memotong anggaran hingga separuhnya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Neji justru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino yang kini seperti mayat. Pucat pasi. Pandangan kosong, rambut pirang sepanjang pertengahan paha yang berkibar pelan, serta ekspresi wajah yang seperti itu—Neji tahu kenapa Naruto memanggilnya Sadako.

"Aku percayakan klub futsal kita padamu, Ino."

Matilah! Mati saja kau, Yamanaka Ino!

.

.

.

.

.

Ino memijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. Dengan tekad yang terlalu bulat, Ino memilih menyetujui permintaan si Hyuuga Neji—teman masa kecilnya yang ternyata hanya membual itu. Kejam, menyebalkan, pelit, hidup pula!

Setelah Ino dengan pasrah mengangguk terhadap tawaran kerja paksa Neji, pemuda berambut panjang itu tak tanggung-tanggung memberinya beban. Mulai dari proposal pembiayaan klub teater, mengecek berulang kali agar dana klub futsal berkurang hingga menuliskan laporan kegiatan yang sama sekali Ino tak tahu (dan Ino juga tak pernah melakukannya).

Dalam semalam, Ino harus menuntaskan lima proposal, tiga laporan dan coretan catatan pembiayaan yang efektif untuk klub futsal. Belum lagi targetnya yang harus meraih paralel pertama dalam ujian bulan depan. Yang benar sajalah!

**Jika kau mau membantuku dan peringkatmu di Konoha memuaskan, kau bisa tiga bulan datang ke Suna lebih awal. Bukankah kau selama di Konoha tinggal bersama Uchiha Sasuke?** Begitulah dalih Neji yang terdengar begitu nista di telinga Ino. Tapi tetap saja gadis pirang ini mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Neji. Uhm, perasaan mendalam seorang teman, mungkin?

Ah, apa pun itu, Ino harus segera menyelesaikan ini malam ini agar besok saat mengasuh para anggota tim futsal ia bisa fokus. Gara-gara si Kapten tim futsal—yang ternyata adalah Naruto Namikaze—Ino bersumpah jika klub futsal Sekolah Internasional Konoha tak akan pernah menang di kejuaraan tingkat apapun. Semua pemainnya akan ia buat masuk rumah sakit—rumah sakit jiwa kalau perlu. Mencampurkan racun kecoa ke minuman para pemain inti. Atau kalau diperlukan, ia akan memutilasi para pemain futsal untuk makan Shukaku—anjing peliharaan Gaara.

Eh, sejak kapan Ino alih profesi sebagai seorang psikopat?

Mengenyahkan sisi sadisnya, Ino kembali menekuni layar laptopnya. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda dari pemilik rumah yang akan pulang. Bertambah lagi hal yang tak disukai Ino.

Padahal Ino sudah memasak sejak pukul enam sore—berharap bisa menyantap makan malam bersama dengan teman sekelasnya di pelajaran Matematika tadi. Atau minimal, Ino tahu mengenai Sekolah Internasional Konoha lebih dalam. Tapi ternyata tidak. Ia malah duduk sembari berkutat dengan laptopnya di ruang tamu seperti seorang istri manis yang menunggu suaminya pulang.

Istri?

"Heh, kau memikirkan apa, Ino?" Ino menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia kembali menekuni layar laptopnya dengan seksama—tapi yang terjadi malah kedua kelopaknya yang memberat.

Ino buru-buru menegapkan kembali tubuhnya. Kopi yang sepuluh menit lalu ia minum juga tak membuahkan hasil yang berarti. Mungkin hari ini Ino terlalu lelah hingga tak sempat memastikan kondisi dirinya sendiri. Tidur dua jam kemudian buru-buru membereskan apartermen Uchiha, mencuci pakaian, menyetrika baju si pemilik rumah lantas memasak. Di sekolah pun sama saja, sejak pukul tujuh pagi hingga tiga sore Ino duduk di bangku seraya memeras otak. Lalu saat pulang, Ino kembali lagi ke rutinitas sebelumnya plus mengerjakan tugas tak berperi kemanusiaan dari Neji.

"Duh ... jangan tidur ..." Ino bergumam menyemangati diri sendiri. Tapi sayangnya, manik biru kehijauan itu tetap saja bersembunyi di balik kelopak yang semakin menutup.

Dengan keheningan apartemen, Ino justru membiarkan dirinya tidur paksa dengan kepala meringkuk di atas meja ruang tamu serta perut kosong—padahal masakan Ino di konter dapur masih utuh. Ditambah laptop yang menyala dengan halaman kerjanya.

Sepertinya kehidupan Ino di Konoha benar-benar mimpi buruk.

Atau mungkin tidak?

Bangsal coklat itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok tegap Uchiha Sasuke yang masih dengan balutan seragam sekolahnya menatap datar Ino yang meringkuk di lantai dengan kepala tertidur di atas meja. Sasuke tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya membersihkan seisi apartemennya—karena ia memang hanya selalu membersihkan kamarnya sendiri. Si Uchiha bungsu ini juga tidak paham mengenai rasa lelah menjadi Sekertaris OSIS baru ditambah tugas menjadi calon menejer klub futsal—ia mendengar ini dari Naruto.

Satu-satunya kelelahan Sasuke adalah diganggu para makhluk abstrak bernama wanita, Itachi yang terus-terusan menggodanya, Mikoto yang terlalu protektif serta Fugaku yang tegas.

Jadi, apa menjadi pembantu akan semelelahkan ini?

Gadis pirang ini bahkan tak melepas apron ungu kebanggaannya. Dan tertidur dengan laptop yang masih menyala. Jika Uchiha satu ini tak lupa, figur berkulit putih susu ini bahkan menyetrika seragam sekolahnya—hal yang lumrahnya Sasuke berikan pada jasa pencucian _laundry_.

Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan sejenak sosok pirang ini, Sasuke bergegas ke kamarnya. Mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan kaus putih polos dengan bawahan celana longgar tiga perempat. Obsidian miliknya menatap makanan—yang bisa dipastikan sudah mendingin—di atas konter dapur dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

Mendadak Sasuke menghela napas. Gadis itu ...

Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun, Sasuke mengambil mangkuknya. Menyendokkan sup tomat—yang entah kenapa tetap terasa lezat meski dimakan dalam kondisi setengah beku ini. Seluruh makanannya masih utuh. Pasti si pirang itu menungguinya pulang hingga melupakan makan malamnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan mengganjal perutnya, Sasuke meletakkan mangkuk kotornya di wastafel cucian. Mencuci piring adalah tabu bagi Sasuke. Dan ia juga tak mau repot-repot membuat tangannya menjadi kasar karena hal-hal seperti itu.

Dengan telaten, Sasuke memasukkan makanan itu ke kotak kedap udara sebelum menyusunnya dengan rapi di lemari pendingin. Kemudian kembali menumpuk piring-piring kotor di wastafel cucian.

Uchiha bungsu ini kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Masih dengan pandangan datar, atensinya melirik laptop Ino yang menyala. Halaman kerjanya menunjukkan laporan kegiatan bulan lalu—dan belum selesai. Sasuke menyisir poni yang menghalangi pandangannya asal—sebelum mengenakan kacamatanya. Dengan hati-hati, Uchiha tampan ini menggeser laptop Ino hingga ke sisi lain meja.

Tetap membiarkan sang Yamanaka bungsu terlelap, Sasuke mengambil alih tugas Ino dalam diam. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengetik laporan itu.

Untuk ukuran jenius, hal seperti itu bukanlah masalah besar bagi Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya. Ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya hendak patah. Pantas saja, semalaman ia tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Ino kembali memutar otaknya, mengingat-ingat apa-apa saja yang terjadi semalam.

Ino menunggu Sasuke pulang seraya mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai Sekertaris OSIS.

Pemilik manik sejernih lautan itu memutar kepalanya begitu menyadari siapa yang ia tunggu semalaman. Secepat kilat, Ino berdiri—menuju kamar si Uchiha yang untungnya tidak dikunci.

Betapi leganya Ino mengetahui sosok yang ia tunggu meringkuk dalam damai di balik selimutnya.

Jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul dua pagi—dan Ino tak mau repot-repot membangunkan Sasuke hanya untuk bertanya ke mana dia semalam. Tidak, tidak! Kesepakatan mereka sudah tertulis untuk menghargai privasi orang lain.

Dengan perlahan, Ino menaikkan selimut pemuda itu hingga sebatas leher. Ia tersenyum saat melihat wajah tidur Sasuke yang nampak begitu menggemaskan. Karena terlalu gemas, tangan Ino terulur untuk menyibakkan helaian poni yang menghalangi sebagian mata Sasuke.

Dahi Ino mengerut ragu saat telapak tangannya tak sengaja bersinggungan dengan dahi Sasuke. Manik _aquamarine_ Ino mengerjap ragu. Seolah memastikan, ia menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahinya sendiri sebelum kembali ke dahi Sasuke.

Ino benar. Si Uchiha ini demam.

Tanpa menimbulkan suara, Ino berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu. Menyimpan hasil kerjanya sebelum mematikan laptopnya secepat yang ia bisa. Ino bahkan tak berniat melihat hasil kerjanya atau melirik ponselnya barang sedetik pun.

Bisa-bisanya si Uchiha sakit di saat seperti ini.

Masih dengan mengendap, Ino masuk ke kamar Sasuke setelah sebelumnya mengambil air es dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres dahi Sasuke. Jika tadi wajahnya terlihat tenang, kini wajah si bungsu Uchiha itu terlihat memerah dengan keringat yang mengalir—padahal jelas-jelas kamar ini memiliki pendingin ruangan.

Ino mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang setelah meletakkan baskom air di nakas samping ranjang. Memeras handuk yang direndam dalam baskom sekering mungkin sebelum menempelkan di dahi Sasuke.

Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menelpon dokter atau membawa Sasuke ke klinik. Jadi yang bisa Ino lakukan hanyalah menunggu di tepi ranjang sambil sesekali mengganti kompres jika sudah tak dingin lagi.

Merasa bosan jika hanya terdiam, Ino memutuskan untuk memboyong laptop beserta ponselnya ke kamar Sasuke. Jam dini hari seperti ini terlalu sia-sia jika Ino kembali tertidur. Lebih baik Ino kembali tekun dengan pekerjaannya untuk membunuh waktu.

Figur Yamanaka ini mengerutkan keningnya saat membuka halaman kerja yang beberapa menit lalu ia simpan asal. Seingat Ino, ia belum menyelesaikan tugasnya barang satu pun. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba semuanya sudah selesai—dan hanya menyisakan catatan untuk memperkecil anggaran pengeluaran klub futsal? Ino tak salah lihat, 'kan?

"Mungkin aku mengetik sambil tidur?"

Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan bagaimana tugasnya bisa lekas selesai, Ino kembali menekuni coretan catatannya mengenai pengeluaran klub futsal. Jika pengeluaran harus ditekan hingga separuhnya, itu berarti Ino harus ...

Goresan demi goresan mengotori buku catatan Ino. Tulisan sosok cantik ini juga tak rapi seperti biasa. Ia menggeleng, sebelum kembali menulis. Menghitung dengan seksama angka demi angka yang telah ia coretkan.

Sampai tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar.

Ino melirik ponselnya dengan tatapan mengerikan. Jika Ino tak ingat tentang uang tabungannya yang habis karena ponsel itu, pasti Ino sudah melempar benda persegi panjang tersebut geram.

**From : Dei-nii**

**Ino, apa kau benar-benar sibuk, Imoutou? Aku merindukanmu T_T**

Kekesalan Ino kembali menguap entah ke mana. Ia lupa jika sejak kemarin ponsel Ino selalu mati—dan baru menyala malam. Deidara mungkin sudah menelponnya ratusan kali tanpa mendapat jawaban.

**To : Dei-nii**

**Aku sudah bangun, Dei-nii. Tumben sekali sudah bangun ... tidak ada yang memasakkan sarapan, ya?**

Tanpa harus menunggu lama, ponsel Ino kembali bergetar.

**From : Dei-nii**

**Kau tahu saja.**

**Tapi kau benar tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Musim penyakit, Ino-chan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik!**

Bukannya berniat mengetikkan balasan, Ino justru melirik sosok yang masih meringkuk di atas kasur. Seharusnya kalimat itu ditujukan untuk Sasuke Uchiha. Ino cukup kebal dengan virus-virus penyakit semacam itu.

Menghela napas, Ino mengetikkan beberapa kata yang menenangkan Deidara sebelum melempar ponselnya asal. Mengambil baskom yang airnya tidak lagi dingin untuk diganti dengan air es baru.

Sepertinya, Ino harus merelakan seharinya meminta ijin untuk merawat Uchiha ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

.

.

.

.

.

Balas yang non login dulu XD

Buat hani EXO-L **xoxo** : Aduh, makasih babe XD. Aku juga suka banget sama kamyuh :* :* :*. Nggak kok ceritanya nggak lucu, yang lucu itu yang nulis/digebukin rame-rame XD/. Neji itu siapa udah kejawab, 'kan? Jangan suudzon, Neji masih setia sama Tenten kok ._. (ambil tisu T_T). Eih eih, makasih banyak semangatnya :* :* :*. Kalo kamu selalu kasih komentar, aku selalu semangat kok lanjutinnya :D. Permintaan pair, ya? Aduh kalo pairnya akuh sama Itakun aja gimana XD? Oke, saran SasuIno diterima. Kapan-kapan dibikinin, kok :*

Dear **XXX** : Iya, makasih ya sayang udah sempetin mampir :* :* :*. Ini udah apdet. Yang ganti itu bukan namanya, kok. Cuma pasangan si penulis aja yang berganti/kibas rambut XD/nggak ding/ yang ganti itu tema per chapternya saja.

Untuk yang terkasih **Rae** : Hua! Sasuke nggak cool, kok XD. Dia hanya jaga imej hani -_-. Ini sudah lanjut, aku tunggu nama kamu di kotak komentar lagi loh XD.

Untuk yang lainnya, maap koneksi eror T_T, balasannya menyusul ke inbox masing-masing, ya :*

Oke, pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf karena chapter empat ini yang ancur parah. Deskripsinya banyak yang rumpang, tokoh cerita yang semakin di luar jalur dan jalan cerita yang semakin semrawut. Saya minta maaf yang banyak T_T/bungkuk dalam sedalam-dalamnya.

Karena mungkin dalam dua minggu ke depan saya belum bisa menyentuh fic ini, jadi saya kebutin targetnya—harus selesai dalam minggu ini. Kakak-kakak kelas kan juga udah selesai Ujian Nasional, jadi kesempatan yang bagus :p (kesempatan bagus buat apa coba?). Selamat untuk kakak-kakaknya yang sudah selesai melewati rintangan selama tiga tahun terakhir ini ^_^.

Sekian kalinya, saya mohon maaf untuk kalimat yang acakadul serta typo yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Saya sudah memperingatkan jika lautan typo akan tersebar luas. Tapi tidak menyangka jika jalan ceritanya malah kek gini T_T

Neji siapa sudah terjawab, 'kan? XD

Lalu masalah pair, saya masih merahasiakannya hingga akhir nanti. Mungkin sebagian ngarepnya SasuIno. Tapi di sisi lain kasihan sama Gaara. Saya pribadi lebih merestui Gaara dan Ino. Kenapa? Karena saya masih dendam sama Saskay :3/duh gue nggak propesional banget XD/. Tetapi oh tetapi, pikiran AB mana ada yang tahu? XD. Sok atuh, nak korang tengok sajo sampek selesai. Nanti nak tahu ndiri :3. Saya nak coba kasih kejutan.

Terakhir, untuk yang memberi komentar, saran, masukan, kritik mengenai cerita saya akan berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Juga beribu kecupan sayang untuk yang favorit, komentar, follow. Im nothing without you :* :* :*


	5. Chapter 5

Hal pertama yang disadari Sasuke begitu kedua kelopaknya terbuka hanyalah rasa pusing di kepala serta pahit di mulutnya. Tidak ada hal salah yang ia lakukan kemarin, seingat Sasuke. Ia hanya menghabiskan setengah harinya dengan belajar, sementara sisanya Sasuke habiskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Meski menggunakan bus, ia tetap merasa tubuhnya pasti baik-baik saja.

Lalu kenapa?

Manik kelam obsidiannya menatap langit-langit kamar. Selama Sasuke memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri, semua terasa baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Tak ada perbedaan Sasuke sebelum dan setelah tinggal sendiri. Kecuali ...

... Yamanaka Ino yang mendadak datang dan merusak ketenangan hidupnya.

Itachi saja sudah cukup merepotkan. Naruto juga sudah berisik. Apalagi jika ditambah seorang gadis merepotkan berisik yang memiliki keterbelakangan kepribadian. Yah, setidaknya itu berarti kau harus belajar bersosialisasi dengan baik, Uchiha!

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Sasuke tak berniat menjawab. Lagipula, meski demikian, gadis itu pasti akan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku sudah menelpon teman pirangmu. Kau tak usah masuk sekolah hari ini."

Ino meletakkan nampan berisi bubur dan susu hangat di nakas samping ranjang Sasuke. Netra jernihnya melirik Sasuke yang masih bergeming. Wajahnya terlihat kembali serata aspal. Berkebalikan saat Sasuke masih tertidur—yang menurut Ino amat menggemaskan.

"Habiskan makananmu, bergegaslah ganti baju. Kita ke klinik."

Sasuke hanya melirik Ino dari ekor matanya—sama sekali tak berniat bangun atau melakukan kegiatan apa pun. Badannya terlalu lelah. Bahkan hingga Ino berlalu, Sasuke tetap saja bergeming.

Ingatan Uchiha bungsu ini kembali terputar, dan terhenti begitu menampilkan bayangannya yang mengetikkan tugas si pirang Yamanaka hingga pukul setengah dua dini hari. Bisa-bisanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke mau merepotkan dirinya untuk hal-hal seperti itu.

Mungkin Sasuke memang bukan seorang pemuda romantis atau seorang penuh perhatian seperti Shisui. Dia juga bukan orang yang gemar memberi perhatian seperti Naruto. Tapi tetap saja, melihat seseorang tengah menungguimu pulang hingga melupakan makan malamnya sendiri adalah suatu sensasi yang baru dirasakan Sasuke.

Uhm ... bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya?

"Belum dimakan?" Mahkota pirang pucat itu kembali menyembul, membuat suasana hati Sasuke semakin buruk. Tidakkah cukup mereka satu atap? Kenapa pirang satu ini suka sekali mencampuri privasinya?

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan mengenai privasi, Yamanaka?" ketus Sasuke datar seperti biasa.

"Karena aku pembantu, aku wajib merawat majikanku yang sakit." Ino memang pernah mengikuti pentas teater, tapi siapa sangka ucapan bualannya akan semanis itu. "Lagipula ... kapan lagi kau dirawat orang secantik aku?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. Gadis ini benar-benar mengalami keterbelakangan kepribadian. Tangan pucatnya bergerak menyingkirkan sesuatu yang menutupi dahinya. Ekspresinya mendadak aneh. Kompres?

"Kapan kau bangun?"

Ino memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Sekitar jam dua pagi. Kenapa?"

"Lalu?"

Uchiha Sasuke, kenapa kau mendadak bertanya seperti perhatian, coba?

"Menungguimu." Ino mengambil mangkuk buburnya. Mendudukan diri di samping ranjang Sasuke sebelum meniupinya pelan. "Kau suka panas atau tidak? Buburnya masih hangat."

Ino Yamanaka mengerjapkan matanya jenaka—jika itu bukan si Uchiha angker mungkin ia sudah luluh. Tapi dia Sasuke Uchiha, tentu saja tak akan luluh semudah itu. Maka dengan pandangan tajam khasnya, Ino sukses dibuat menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu jika aku begitu lelah, Uchiha. Jadi, bisakah kau mengasihaniku dengan cepat habiskan makananmu!"

Ino membanting kembali mangkuk bubur buatannya kasar, dengan langkah menghentak-hentak meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih dibuat terbengong dengan kepribadian warna-warni Yamanaka satu itu. Sebentar bisa perhatian, tak lama kemudian bisa saja mendadak menjadi garang, sesekali pun ia juga manja—seperti apa yang dilakukannya pada Neji—lalu ia juga bisa menjelma menjadi seorang idaman tatkala menunggui Sasuke pulang.

**BRAK!**

Dan si Yamanaka itu juga bisa menjadi traktor bar-bar yang gemar menabraki semuanya hingga hancur.

Duh, malang sekali nasibmu, pintu!

Chapter 5 : Sisi Lain Sasuke Uchiha

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Senorita**

**Semua tokoh milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Perhatian : OOC, full of typo, bahasa non baku, ejaan sesuka saya**

**Ide cerita murni milik saya serta beberapa inspirasi drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apartemen luas yang hanya dihuni dua orang itu tampak senyap. Tak ada satu pun tanda-tanda jika ada seorang yang ada. Nyatanya itu salah. Dua orang itu tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing—Uchiha Sasuke yang masih betah bertapa di kamarnya serta Yamanaka Ino yang tengah mencuci (kata lain membanting) piring di dapur. Wajah putih porselennya memerah karena terlalu banyak mengumpatkan sumpah yang tidak seharusnya diucapkan gadis tujuh belas tahun.

"Aku doakan kau sakit seumur hidupmu, Uchiha!" Terdengar bunyi retakan dari piring yang dipegang Ino. "Sudah syukur aku mau merawatmu. Setampan apa pun dirimu, aku berani taruhan jika tak ada yang betah denganmu jika kau terus seperti itu." Kali ini sendok aluminium yang menjadi sasaran Ino—hingga patah menjadi dua bagian.

Ino Yamanaka yang mengamuk akan semakin buruk jika bersanding dengan peralatan mahal!

"Lihat saja! Aku tak akan peduli padamu seharian ini!" adalah sumpah Ino yang paling mutlak.

Si pirang itu terus saja berceloteh tanpa sadar figur berkulit pucat berambut raven itu tengah berdiri di belakangnya—mendengarkan dengan saksama umpatan demi umpatan sakral yang keluar dari bibir Ino Yamanaka.

Mulai dari mendoakannya, mematahkan sendok mahalnya, hingga mengumpat enggan merawatnya, tak sedikit pun yang terlewat dari telinga Sasuke. Hanya saja, karena urat ekspresi Uchiha memang sudah terputus, maka ekspresinya tetap saja sedatar dada Sakura.

**Kruyuk~**

Ino sontak menghentikan kegiatan mencuci (seraya membantingi) piring. Manik biru kehijauannya mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum dahinya mengernyit bingung. Ia sama sekali tak merasa jika perutnya berdendang yang macam-macam.

Lalu?

"Aku lapar."

Seketika saja Ino meloncat kaget. Untung saja piring yang tengah dipegangnya tak pecah—ia sudah banyak merusak sendok dan garpu dalam beberapa puluh menit terakhir ini. Ino kenal betul suara ini. Tapi ...

"Apa?" adalah kalimat singkat yang terlontar dari Sasuke ketika Ino justru berbalik untuk memberinya tatapan tajam. Uchiha bungsu ini juga nampak tenang saja pasca aksi mengumpat Ino yang cukup mengerikan itu.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

Ino dag dig dug. Bagaimana jika ...

"Sejak doa sakit seumur hidup."

Tangan Ino yang memegang piring bergetar. Wajahnya mendadak memucat. Duh, kenapa si Uchiha ini bisa tahu, coba? Apa Ino yang kurang peka dengan kedatangannya? Atau memang Sasuke yang berjalan seperti hantu?

Mengabaikan rasa gugupnya, Ino memasang wajah galak, "Kau makan saja buburmu tadi. Biar aku hangatkan dulu."

Tanpa menunggu Sasuke menyela pun, gadis itu pasti akan tetap melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Melewati Sasuke yang berdiri berhadapan dengannya, Ino berlalu untuk kembali mengambil bubur buatannnya.

"Aduh-duh ..." rintih Ino ketika rambut pirang panjangnya yang terurai tak sengaja tersangkut di kemeja Sasuke. Padahal jelas-jelas tadi Uchiha bungsu ini masih mengenakan kaus putih—kenapa tiba-tiba berganti kemeja?

"Aduh-du—aw! Jangan ditarik-tarik, Bodoh!"

Sasuke yang gagal paham mengapa rambut panjang Ino bisa menyangkut di kancing kemeja atasnya hanya bisa berusaha melepaskan helaian pirang di sisi kancing bajunya. Rintihan demi rintihan disertai umpatan terlontar tanpa sensor dari bibir Yamanaka bungsu—yang hanya ditanggapi seadanya oleh Sasuke.

"Uchi—aw! Pelan-pelan!" Ino memegangi rambutnya yang masih saja tertarik-tarik paksa Sasuke. Terasa sekali jika si Uchiha ini tipikal pemuda yang tak gemar menunggu.

"Aduh-duh-duh! Duh, aw!" Ino meringis—hampir menangis saat Uchiha ini tiba-tiba berjalan ke ruang tengah. Tentu karena tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya, posisi Ino menyerupai pembantu yang hendak diperkosa.

"Yak!" Ino menjerit tak terima saat jemari kanan Sasuke memegang gunting—yang entah didapatnya dari mana. Dengan ekspresi serata itu, Ino yakin jika Sasuke tak akan segan membabat habis rambut indah panjangnya. Itu pasti.

"Jangan ditarik-tarik seperti itu, Uchiha!"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya diam. Jemari pucatnya terangkat guna memangkas helaian Ino yang tak sengaja menyangkut di kemeja mahalnya. Bisa-bisanya kejadian menyeramkan serupa ini terjadi pagi-pagi.

"Yak! Jangan, Bodoh!"

Uchiha memang terkenal karena tekad kuat mereka. Jadi apa pun yang akan terjadi, mereka—para Uchiha tak akan gentar dengan mudah. Termasuk ketika Ino berontak.

**TING ... TONG!**

Ino menghela napas lega saat petikan biola surga mengalun. Secara otomatis, Sasuke menghentikan aksi pangkas-memangkas-asalnya untuk kemudian melirik daun pintu dengan tatapan bingung. Bungsu dari dua bersaudara ini tak perlu repot-repot berpikir siapa yang akan bertamu pagi-pagi ini jika bukan ada dua orang.

"Aku akan membukakan pintu." Ino tersenyum cerah. Dengan paksa, ia menarik helaian pirangnya yang tersangkut pada kemeja Sasuke asal. Ino harus menggunakan tenaga ekstra jika benar-benar ingin lepas dari jarak intim dengan Uchiha ini.

Ino mana tahu jika Sasuke itu tampan sekali? Oh Kami, tulang rahangnya itu, _loh_! Berbagai pemikiran tentang pemuda-tampan kembali singgah. Tapi Ino buru-buru menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia jelas harus setia dengan Gaara jika ingin semuanya kembali lancar.

**BRAK!**

Akhirnya oh akhirnya Ino rambut Ino berhasil terlepas dari belenggu kancing kemeja Sasuke. Meski sebagian helaian pirangnya harus rontok, Ino tak apa. Yang jelas rambut indahnya tak terpangkas. Tetapi ...

"Kau merusak kemejaku."

... dua kancing kemeja Sasuke sukses terlepas entah ke mana.

Ino meringis pelan. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tajamnya. Mau tak mau, bungsu Yamanaka ini merutuki polah asalnya. "Aku tidak sengaja, Uchiha." Ia kemudian membentuk pose unyu yang menggemaskan.

"Cih," decih Sasuke sebal. Sudah lebih dari tiga hari ia bertemu dengan Ino—dan menghapal seluruh kebiasaannya. Sasuke tidak akan mau mengaku. Tidak pernah. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengalah. "Jahit kembali." Dan dengan sewenang-wenangnya, Sasuke melepas kemejanya di tempat.

Baiklah, diulang sekali lagi. Sasuke melepas kemejanya di tempat. Di hadapan Yamanaka Ino. Tepat berjarak tiga puluh sentimeter dari _aquamarine_ Ino hingga si pirang pucat ini hanya bisa cengo parah menatap dada bidang mulus Sasuke. Juga bagian lengannya membentuk otot padat serta otot perutnya yang ... ehem ...

Setelah sadar jika apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah jenis pemandangan yang patut dilihat, Ino buru-buru menutup wajahnya yang memerah menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Yak! Di mana rasa malumu? Kenapa malah melepas kemejamu di hadapan perempuan?" makinya kesal.

Sasuke hanya menatap Ino aneh sebelum melemparkan kemejanya ke kepala Ino. Uchiha bungsu itu kemudian berjalan dengan santai melewati Ino untuk membuka pintu. Jika tidak Mikoto, pasti Itachi. Tak ada selain mereka yang cukup berani untuk menganggu kehidupan damai nan tentram Sasuke.

Tanpa perlu melihat di layar monitor kecil, Sasuke langsung saja membuka pintu apartemennya. Obsidiannya yang terbiasa menatap tajam, kini justru terbelalak tak percaya. Sementara sosok di hadapan Sasuke tetap terlihat tenang seperti biasa.

"Tidak merindukan Otousan, Sasuke?"

Duhai Kami, hari kesialan apa ini?

.

.

.

.

.

Bagi Ino, suasana ruang tamu apartemen Uchiha Sasuke kali ini jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding acara uji nyali yang sering ditontonnya saat masih berada di Suna. Bersama salah satu pengusaha terkuat di Konoha, Ino tak pernah berhenti dibuat bergetar. Apalagi kesan pertemuan pertama mereka yang tidak mengenakan.

Sasuke yang tanpa atasan. Lalu Ino dengan rambut acak-acakan.

Hanya perlu orang mesum untuk menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

Jika satu Uchiha saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Ino ketakutan, maka dua Uchiha pasti sukses membuatnya segera dilarikan ke unit gawat darurat lantaran pasokan oksigen yang bisa dipastikan semakin menipis.

"Jadi ..." Fugaku membenahi duduknya. Dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat dibawah dada, obsidiannya menatap tajam Ino dan Sasuke—tentu saja ia sudah mengenakan kaus longgar—yang duduk tepat berhadapan dengannya. "Sudah berapa lama kalian tinggal bersama?"

Ino menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Dibanding tinggal-bersama, ia lebih suka menggunakan opsi bekerja. Bagaimana bisa Uchiha Fugaku dengan seenak jidatnya menyimpulkan tinggal bersama? Sementara pakaian Ino saja tidak layak untuk disandingkan dengan pakaian putra bungsunya.

"Dia siswa pindahan dari Suna tiga hari lalu," ujar Sasuke datar. "Jarang sekali Otousan datang, ada apa?" timpal Sasuke yang merasa kedatangan ayahnya yang begitu mendadak.

Ino menyikut perut Sasuke saat mendengar pertanyaan tak sopan itu meluncur begitu entengnya dari bibir si Uchiha pantat ayam ini. Fugaku yang mendengar penuturan alakadarnya dari Sasuke itu hanya menghela napas.

"Sudah saatnya kau belajar mengurus perusahaan, Sasuke." Fugaku menyodorkan beberapa map. "Sabtu malam, datanglah. Kau akan resmi diperkenalkan sebagai pewaris Uchiha." Pria paruh baya itu melirik Ino sekilas. "Ajak juga dia."

Sasuke melirik berkas-berkas itu malas, "Bukankah seharusnya Itachi? Kenapa aku?"

"Kau dan Itachi selalu mendapat sama, Sasuke." Fugaku kali ini benar-benar berniat mengubah topik pembicaraan. Ditatapnya Ino dan Sasuke secara bergantian. "Kalian sudah melakukan apa saja selama tinggal berdua?"

"A-apa?" Wajah Ino sukses merona hebat. Ia bukan gadi tujuh belas tahun dungu yang tak tahu makna tersembunyi pernyataan Fugaku tersebut. Adalah mustahil jika Sasuke dan Ino berbuat macam-macam, saling berbincang saja nyaris tak pernah.

"Kami tak melakukan apa pun." Sasuke melirik Ino sekilas sebelum kembali menatap ayahnya. "Dia Yamanaka Ino, Tousan. Anak dari Yamanaka Inoichi."

"Inoichi?" Fugaku nampak tak percaya. "Kenapa kebetulan sekali? Kalian juga terlihat mesra," ceplos pimpinan Uchiha Corp. itu datar. Walau terkenal angker dan dingin, Uchiha sesekali juga perlu memperlihatkan sisi somplak mereka.

Ino hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sasuke sendiri masih terlihat tenang di sebelahnya—berbeda dengan Ino yang lebih cenderung gelisah. Jika Ino terus berada di sini, bisa dipastikan pemikiran Fugaku akan menjurus ke arah yang bukan-bukan.

"Uhm ..." Ino menarik napas, tanpa menyadari dua pasang obsidian menatap penuh padanya. "Saya senang bertemu dengan Anda, Uchiha-sama." Ino berusaha membuka percakapan. "Tetapi Anda jangan salah paham. Saya tinggal bersama Uchiha-san karena saya tidak memiliki tempat tinggal di Konoha. Saya mohon jangan memberi tahu Otousan mengenai hal ini."

Fugaku mengangguk-angguk singkat. Pandangannya kini beralih pada Sasuke yang malah membuang muka. Jika Ino tak ada di sini, mungkin Fugaku sudah mengomeli Sasuke untuk segera pindah dari apartemen yang ia tempati sekarang—walau apartemen ini jelas-jelas sudah berpindah kepemilikan ke tangan putra bungsunya.

"Aku pikir Sasuke bukan tipikal anak baik yang mau menerima seorang asing untuk tinggal bersama. Pasti Sasuke membuat rencana yang macam-macam untukmu." Ino mengangguk-angguk semangat mendengar penuturan panjang Fugaku. Pria paruh baya itu nampak memijat keningnya.

"Anda tahu sekali, Uchiha-sama. Uchiha-san mempekerjakan saya. Tanpa dibayar." Kalimat ambigu Ino ini tentu saja memancing kerutan di dahi Fugaku. Lain halnya dengan Fugaku, Sasuke justru mendelik ke arah Ino.

"Saya menjadi pembantunya di sini."

Fugaku—entah untuk ke berapa kalinya menghela napas, "Sasuke, aku juga perlu bicara denganmu. Datang ke kantor besok siang." Obsidiannya menatap putra bungsunya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kenapa?" bisik Ino bingung. Sasuke tetap saja menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh bercampur jengah. Jika dilihat seperti ini, keduanya lebih menyerupai pasangan muda yang tengah sibuk berargumen. Sementara Ino membalas pandangan Sasuke dengan _aquamarine_ bingung.

"Ekhem!"

De javu.

Baik Ino maupun Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Fugaku. Seolah tak paham jika mereka tertangkap basah tengah saling memandang, baik Sasuke atau Ino sendiri memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Sasuke, kau paham maksudku, bukan?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk patuh.

Ino melirik ayah-anak yang sepertinya sama-sama memiliki watak kaku ini dengan tatapan bingung. Kemudian, bibir merekahnya membentu seulas senyuman manis, "Anda tidak ingin sarapan dahulu, Uchiha-sama?"

Fugaku nampaknya tertarik dengan figur cantik ini, "Kau bisa memasak?"

Ino mengangguk pelan. Lagi-lagi tak menyadari jika obsidian kelam itu sempat meliriknya dengan tatapan tak terbaca. "Saya cukup mahir memasak dan menyetrika baju," aku Ino bangga.

Pemilik kekuasaan tertinggi di Uchiha itu nampak puas. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya singkat sebelum melirik Sasuke. "Kau juga terlihat cerdas, Ino."

_Aquamarine_ itu mengerjap tak percaya. Seakan memastikan jika salah seorang paling populer di Konoha memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. "Tidak secerdas yang Anda pikirkan, Uchiha-sama."

"Sepertinya beruntung sekali yang akan menjadi suamimu nanti."

Sasuke melirik tajam sang ayah yang menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek khas Uchiha. Ino—yang memang orang non Uchiha—hanya bisa menatap pasangan ayah-anak ini dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

_Duh, mereka apa-apaan, sih? Aku gagal paham._

Lama Fugaku dan Sasuke saling memandang—tentu saja dengan pandnagan khas Uchiha mereka, akhirnya pria paruh baya itu bangkit berdiri, diikuti Ino yang ikut serta berdiri. Sasuke sendiri tetap tak bergeming dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang."

Ino mengekor di belakang Fugaku guna mengantar pria paruh baya itu sampai depan pintu apartemen. Mungkin Uchiha memang terkenal angker, tetapi sepertinya mereka tetap memiliki sisi hangat yang tak bisa mereka tunjukkan pada orang lain.

"Sepertinya Sasuke sedang tidak enak badan," komentar Fugaku begitu kedua berada di depan bangsal pintu apartemen Sasuke.

"Anda benar. Dia sedang demam," sahut Ino apa adanya. Si pirang ini tersenyum simpul sebelum berojigi singkat. "Anda pasti sangat menyayangi Sasuke hingga mau menyempatkan diri datang ke apartemennya di tengah jadwal sibuk Anda."

"Ah, kau bisa saja. Aku senang Sasuke bersamamu. Setidaknya aku tahu dia akan baik-baik saja."

Entah apa makna kalimat singkat Uchiha Fugaku tersebut, yang jelas Ino benar-benar dibuat cengo dengan keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepeninggalan Fugaku, Ino tetap saja harus melaksakan tugasnya sebagai kacung Uchiha Sasuke. Meski mereka baru saja mengalami kejadian mencengangkan nan sensasional, itu sama sekali tak menyurutkan sikap dingin serta acuh tak acuh Sasuke pada Ino.

Tak habis pikir juga sebenarnya, bagaimana mungkin pemuda semacam dia bisa mendapat begitu banyak perhatian dari kaum hawa?

Wajahnya? Menurut Ino satu-satunya yang menarik hanya rahang tegasnya.

Kulitnya? Ayolah, Uchiha satu itu terlalu pucat untuk ukuran laki-laki.

Lalu, apalagi?

Uhm, namun Ino harus mengaku jika saat Uchiha Sasuke mengenakan kacamatanya, saat itu juga jiwa fans Ino berontak keluar. Demi apa, Sasuke lucu sekali mengenakan kacamata semacam itu. Bahkan meski rupanya serata aspal, tetap saja terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Uchiha?"

"Hn."

Ino membuka pintu kamar Sasuke sedikit lebih lebar, "Boleh aku berbincang sebentar denganmu?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ensiklopedi. Kedua manik kelam yang berbingkai kacamata itu pun ia lepaskan. Menatap Ino yang masih mengenakan apron ungu kebanggaannya singkat sebelum menghela napas keras.

"Apa?"

Ino menghela napas pelan, kemudian dengan pelan langkah kakinya menyusuri kamar Uchiha Sasuke yang bernuansa biru tua, putih serta merah. "Kau tahu? Aku ingin setidaknya mengenalmu saat aku berada di Konoha. Tapi selalu saja tidak sempat."

"Jadi, bisakah kau pergi ke ruang tengah sebentar? Kita bisa membicarakan banyak hal di sana."

Walau pemuda bersurai raven itu tak menjawab, tapi Ino paham jika kedatangannya sedikit banyak mempengaruhi hubungan Uchiha Sasuke dengan para gadis—terutama cara pandangnya.

Pemuda yang tampan dengan kaus gelapnya ini duduk dengan tenang di atas sofa empuk ruang tengah miliknya seraya kembali menekuni aktivitas membaca buku ensiklopedi yang tadinya sedikit terganggu.

Bahkan karena terlalu tekun dengan bukunya, Sasuke melupakan sosok cantik yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Uchiha?"

"Hn?"

"Usiamu berapa?"

Sasuke melirik gadis dengan kaus oranye di sampingnya dengan pandangan jengah, "Tujuh belas tahun."

"Uhm ... Lalu, saudaramu berapa?"

Kini pandangan tajam diterima Ino. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan mengenai privasi?"

"Setidaknya saat kau sakit, kita berdua lebih memiliki banyak waktu untuk berduaan," ceplos Ino asal.

Uchiha Sasuke menghela napas pelan, berduaan dalam konotasi Ino sepertinya tidak sama dengan berduaan dalam kamus Uchiha. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke seorang pemuda remaja normal dengan hormon yang normal pula. Terlalu dekat tanpa batasan waktu pasti akan membuatnya sedikit banyak berubah.

"Eh, kau punya saudara tidak?"

"Hn."

"Apa dia tampan?"

"Hn."

"Namanya Uchiha Itachi bukan?"

Seketika saja Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Kali ini, iris kelam yang terbungkus kacamata minus itu memusatkan perhatian sepenuhnya pada Ino. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

Lain halnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino justru mengerling centil, "Aku tahu banyak mengenai pemuda tampan."

**TING ... TONG!**

Ino melirik jam dinding dengan bingung. Jika hari siang seperti ini, seharusnya tak ada siapa pun yang memiliki kepentingan untuk bertamu di apartemen elit Uchiha. Sosok cantik ini kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang kembali menekuni buku bacaannya.

"HOI SASUKE!"

Dan Ino tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengetahui siapa yang terlalu sibuk menggedor pintu apartemen di tengah hari seperti ini.

Tentu saja, siapa lagi jika bukan Namikaze Naruto dan kawanannya.

Tunggu ... kawanan?

"Ka-kalian siapa?" aliran darah di wajah Ino seolah luruh entah ke mana. Ekspresinya mendadak memucat—dengan dua bola mata membulat sempurna. Jika hanya Namikaze Naruto, Ino jelas bisa mengatasinya. Hanya saja ini ...

"Aku mendengar jika Teme sakit, Ino-chan." Bahkan nada manis dibuat-buat Naruto pun seolah tak terdengar di telinga Ino. Yang menjadi acuan presepsinya hanyalah gerombolan para pemuda yang mengekor di belakang si pirang jabrik ini.

"Wow, jadi ini yang namanya Yamanaka Ino?" celutuk salah seorang dengan model rambut serta wajah aneh.

"Yamanaka Ino? Siswi pindahan yang dekat dengan si Hyuuga itu?"

"Uchiha itu pintar sekali memilik teman seatap ternyata."

Merasa jika seluruh celutukan itu tak akan terhenti sebelum Naruto menengahi, pemuda dengan tanda lahir di kedua pipinya itu mengisyaratkan teman-temannya untuk diam. Dengan perlahan, kerumunan para pemuda itu melewati Ino—tak lupa dengan pandangan tertarik yang mereka lemparkan.

Sayangnya, Naruto dan kawan-kawan itu terpaksa menghentikan aksi menatap-keindahan-dari-si-Yamanaka saat Sasuke Uchiha berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dada tepat di belakang Ino Yamanaka. Manik kelamnya seolah menguliti satu per satu tamu tak diundangnya.

Bahkan Naruto yang sudah paham betul dengan sikap Sasuke itu terpaksa menelan ludah, apalagi jika mereka hanya kenalan Sasuke? —mereka bahkan tak cukup dekat untuk sekadar mengajak Sasuke mengobrol bersama.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Seolah saling mendorong-dorong, jadilah Naruto yang maju. Kapten tim futsal Sekolah Internasional Konoha itu menggaruk pipinya ragu. Seharusnya ia mendengar nasihat Neji Hyuuga jika seperti ini.

"Itu ... tadi Ino-chan menelponku, katanya kau tak bisa masuk hari ini." Naruto kembali melirik rekannya—seolah berusaha mencari pertolongan. Namun yang ada malah mereka nampak sibuk sendiri. "Jadi kami ingin menjengukmu." Naruto mencoba tersenyum—tapi yang ada malah dirinya yang meringis seperti kuda ambeien.

"Kau benar Yamanaka Ino? Cantik sekali!" Ino hanya menyahuti seadanya saat pujian demi pujian terlontar dari pemuda berbaju serba hijau serta beralis tebal.

Saat Sasuke sibuk dengan penjelasan Naruto dan semacamya, Ino hanya bisa meringis. Kawanan Naruto nampak bersemnagat—persis seperti kepribadian cerah Naruto. Hanya saja Ino tak terbiasa. Ia belum sering bersosialisasi dengan makhluk beda kelamin sebelumnya—selain Neji dan Deidara tentunya.

"A-ano ..."

Dan sebelum Ino melanjutkan ucapannya, lengannya lebih dahulu ditarik kuat ke belakang tubuh Sasuke Uchiha. Mata tajam Uchiha miliknya menatap rekan setim futsalnya dengan pandangan mengerikan. Masih dengan tangannya yang mengenggam lengan Ino, Sasuke mengisyaratkan rekannya untuk masuk ke ruang tengah—yang tentu saja disambut teman Sasuke dengan antusias. Jarang sekali Sasuke mau bermurah hati memberikan sedikit ruang privasinya untuk teman yang tak terlalu akrab.

Sementara Naruto dan yang lain ada di ruang tengah, Sasuke segera menarik Ino keluar dari balik tubuhnya. "Ganti pakaianmu." Lantas Sasuke berlalu.

Ino menatap pakaiannya dari atas ke bawah. Tak ada yang salah dari kaus dengan bagian renda di dadanya ini. Begitu pula dengan celana pendek selututnya. Kenapa Uchiha harus menyuruhnya berganti pakaian?

.

.

.

.

.

Jadilah siang itu kediaman tenang Sasuke Uchiha diisi dengan celutukan tak bermutu dari Namikaze Naruto, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino serta Sarutobi Konohamaru. Meski Konohamaru merupakan satu-satunya junior, nampak sekali ia yang paling bersemangat untuk dekat dengan Ino.

"Ino-nee benar pindahan dari Suna?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat, "Dia juga siswi yang cukup sensasional, loh. Uzumaki Fuuka bahkan lewat." Entah disadari Naruto atau tidak, yang jelas iris biru kehijauan itu menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik sekarang.

Baru kemarin mereka saling lempar umpatan—hingga nyaris adu jotos, tapi hari ini seperti tak terjadi apa pun. Namikaze Naruto tetap gencar bergenit ria padanya hanya untuk mendapatkan makanan gratis plus enak.

"Kau tahu Yamanaka, Uchiha bukanlah tipe pemuda yang mau membagi atapnya dengan siapa pun." Kiba berujar seraya melirik Sasuke yang masih tekun dengan bukunya, mengabaikan celotehan demi celotehan teman-temannya.

Heran juga, bagaimana mungkin pemuda aspal sejenis Sasuke mendapat teman seperti makhluk luar angkasa serupa Naruto dan kawanannya?

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu antara Sasuke dan Ino."

Seketika saja jus yan diminum Naruto menyembur, Kiba yang masih sibuk dengan kue keringnya mengerjap tak percaya—Konohamaru yang masih di bawah umur pun seolah tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan Shino.

"Aku melihat kancing baju yang berserakan."

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas teman-temannya—bisa dipastikan jika mereka semua nampak menunggu alasan yang terlontar dari bibir Uchiha satu ini. Dan akhirnya Sasuke benar-benar mengalihkan pandangan sepenuhnya dari buku ke teman-temannya, "Apa?"

"Ini tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan, 'kan?"

"Hn."

Lee nampak kurang puas mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Maka dengan wajah penasarannya, ia melirik Ino yang baru datang dari dapur, "Apa benar Sasuke tidak merasa tertarik?" seperti paralel, semua pasang mata mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Ino.

Pemilik tubuh proporsional itu seketika berhenti. Matanya mengerjap bingung ketika enam pasang mata terarah ke arahnya—termasuk Sasuke Uchiha yang menatapnya tajam. Ino kemudian melirik pakaiannya sendiri, atasan kaus oranye dengan bagian renda di dadanya sama sekali tak memicu hal-hal negatif yang patut dipertanyakan.

Lalu kenapa?

Bahkan belum sempat Ino meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja ruang tengah, lengannya kembali ditarik kuat Sasuke. Lee dan yang lain pun hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah Sasuke yang lain dari biasanya.

"Apa kalian percaya jika mereka tak melakukan apa pun selama tinggal bersama?"

Dan lima kepala pun menggeleng secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, teman-temanmu masih di sana, Uchiha." Ino hanya bisa meringis saat Sasuke menyeret lengannya kuat-kuat. Setahu Ino, ia tak melakukan apa pun, satu-satunya kesalahan terakhir yang diperbuat Ino hanyalah tak kunjung mengganti bajunya saat Sasuke memerintahnya.

"Aduh-duh ..." Ino kembali meringis saat merasakan punggungnya terbentur dinding. Di hadapannya, Sasuke berdiri dengan ekspresi yang lebih mengerikan dibanding ekspresi-ekspresi mengerikannya yang lain.

"U-Uchiha, se ... sak ..." Ino menahan napas saat tubuh menjulang itu semakin menghimpitnya ke dinding di belakang Ino.

Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke bisa mendadak mengerikan seperti ini?

Seakan tak mendengar apa pun, Sasuke terus saja menatap tajam Ino. Hanya dengan obsidian kelamnya saja sudah cukup membuat Ino bergetar hebat. Tapi bukan Ino Yamanaka jika ia terlihat gentar dengan begitu mudahnya.

Dengan kasar Ino mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh—yang dibalas Sasuke dengan menghantamkan tubuh Ino kembali ke dinding. Aksi saling dorong-banting sepertinya tak terelakan lagi. Ino dengan napas terengah menatap Sasuke yang masih diam sembari menatapnya tajam—tanpa kedip.

"Apa yang kau mau sebenarnya?" teriak Ino kesal.

Kembali, Ino dipaksa menahan napas saat wajah rupawan itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Tanpa disadari Ino, hidungnya bahkan telah bersentuhan dengan hidung mancung Sasuke.

Dengan suara beratnya, Sasuke berkata, "Kubilang, ganti pakaianmu jika kau tak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu, Yamanaka."

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Bales review yang non login dulu XD

Buat bebi **De-chan** : Duh, komentar kamu cukup panjang untuk ukuran yang nggak login sayang T_T. Aku mah bisa apa atuh :* :* :*. Nggak papa kok baru review, aku malah makasih banget mau ngreview sesuatu seperti ini XD. Si Saskay keren? O.o? Kamu nggak kejedot jendela bus, 'kan? T_T, keren darimananya coba? Elah, Saskay mah bukan cowo romantis, lagian Ino berat XD. Plus dia juga masih tahu kalo Ino bukan muhrim/abaikan tolong/ jadi nggak mungkin digendong.

Wkwk, Ino mah emang anaknya agak ngedrama :'). Tapi ya mungkin seperti itulah risiko jauh dari orang-orang terkasih. Ino mungkin belum terbiasa :3.

HUA! Ino aja lucu T_T, apalagi kalo kamu tahu yang asli beib/ngumpet :')

Sebentar ... ini kamu sebenernya dukung pair mana sih sayang? Katanya Saskay keren, eh terus ganti lagi ke akang pasir :3. Tenang aja, Ino masih setia kok :v

Dear **xoxo** : Apaan sih hani EXO-L atu ini :3. Kalo kamu suka sama si Saskay, ambil aja sonoh, suruh dia yang ngetik cerita/ini apa sih/. Wkwk, Saskay emang ganteng kok, tapi masih unyuan Gaara :v.

Ceritanya makin seru? Serius alurnya nggak kecepetan? O.o? Ino kan cewe waras sayang :3. Si Naruto juga ngejeknya kebangetan XD.

Itu kamu bilang lucu? Lalu bagaimana dengan adegan nyatanya T_T.

Oke, ini udah dilanjut XD. Aku sama Ita udah pulang dari bulan madu, kok. Tenang aja. Keep komentar panjang ya XD. Makin sayang sama kamu. Semangat plus makasih banyak :* :* :*

Untuk **Rae** : Wkwk, maap deh maap. Ini baru pulang bulan madu sama mas Ita XD. Kita sesama lebeh kok, jadi tenang saja :v. Kamu juga tetap semangat loh, ya! Makasih banyak jejaknya :* :* :*.

Hani **amay** : Chapter ini dedikasi khusus buat SasuIno, loh :3. Kurang gimana? Hahaha, makasih loh ya jejaknya :* :* :*. Nggak papa telat, aku seneng banget kamu sering langganan mampir XD.

Terkasih **Kudo** : Aduh, maaf ya kalau bahasa saya kek masokis XD/emang elu masokis ca :3/. Terima kasih atas pujian plus jejak kamu loh ya :* :* :*. Semoga tetap betah terus (dan semoga penyampaian saya akan selalu lugas seperti yang kamu bilang XD). Semoga juga chapternya nggak panjang-panjang kek sinetron -_-

**A/N :**

Pertama-tama dan yang utama, saya mau minta maaf mengenai chapter ini yang sedikit kelamaan. Karena biasanya saya mengirim epep itu rutin 3-4 hari sekali. Yah, ada beberapa hal yang perlu saya urus di dunia nyata dan tidak bisa ditinggal XD/sok sibuk.

Kedua kalinya, mungkin beberapa pembaca mengira jika chapter lima ini akan mengisahkan cerita Ino yang merawat Sasuke. Uhm, saya pribadi malah menemukan si Saskay itu cowok sok kuat yang selalu bilang dia sehat :v, makanya jadi sedikit melenceng ke arah sini. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenernya bagian ini juga sedikit banyak terpengaruh dari rasionalnya cowok. Dari sisi mana pun, Ino memang menggoda. Apalagi jika pakaiannya itu menunjukkan bentuk tubuhnya. Kalo sekali dua kali mah wajar aja, tapi kalo pagi-siang-malem diliat terus kan juga agak gimana gitu XD.

**Warning! Tolong panggil saya Eca, Greca, Greca Setya, GS, atau apa pun itu lah. Jangan panggil Ayam pelis T_T, saya udah mup on/ini kagak yakin/**

Juga, saya ingin minta maaf jika pembaca sekalian menemukan banyak typo atau pun chara yang OoC XD. Agak merinding juga sebenernya nulis adegan terakhir itu :v. Tapi berhubung saya masih kebayang mas-mas keren yang bikin saya malu T_T, jadi dimasukkin ke sini aja sekalian.

Akhir kata, terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau meninggalkan komentar, follow, favorite, bahkan ada yang fave saya loh T_T/aku mah apalah-apalah sekali.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak. Terima kasih banyak T_T.

Aku bukan apa-apa tanpa pembaca sekalian :* :* :*/bungkuk dalam-sedalam-dalamnya sembari nemebar ketjup ala Mei Terumi :p XD.


	6. Chapter 6

Meninggalkan Gaara dan Deidara adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukan Ino saat berada di Suna. Ia akan melakukan apapun asalkan dua orang yang paling disayangi Ino itu tetap di sampingnya.

Tapi kini tidak.

Semuanya sudah terlambat untuk Ino menyesal. Satu-satunya penyesalan Ino yang paling mendarah daging hanyalah memberanikan diri menjadi umpan di apartemen Uchiha Sasuke. Bungsu dari dua bersaudara yang baru dipahami Ino merupakan golongan tertinggi dalam pemegang kekuasaan materi serta egois di Konoha.

Parahnya lagi, Ino benar-benar tak belajar mengenai tabiat Uchiha sebelum bertandang ke Konoha. Alhasil, jadilah ia kini yang dibuat bergetar hebat oleh ucapan Sasuke yang seolah meremukkan tubuh Ino hingga ke pusat sumsumnya.

"Kubilang, ganti pakaianmu jika kau tak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu, Yamanaka."

Demi cintanya ke Gaara, Ino tak akan pernah lagi membangunkan sisi lain Uchiha Sasuke yang benar-benar lain dari yang lain.

Chapter 6 : Hari Berbeda

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Senorita**

**Semua tokoh milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ide cerita **** Ayam Rusa**

**Ino Yamanaka sebagai tokoh utama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah genap tiga hari semenjak tragedi dorong-banting antara Ino dan Sasuke—dan keadaan mereka semakin memburuk. Jika biasanya Ino akan menunggui Sasuke pulang hingga melupakan makan malamnya, maka kini tidak. Sasuke selalu pulang dengan makanan yang tersaji di atas konter dapur dan menemukan kamar Ino yang terkunci. Begitu pula saat Sasuke bangun. Tak ada lagi sosok berisik yang merecoki paginya. Yang ada hanyalah pintu kamar Ino yang tetap merapat serta sarapan yang tersaji di atas konter dapur.

Satu-satunya hal yang menandai Ino masih seatap dengan Sasuke hanyalah apartemen Sasuke yang selalu nampak rapi dan terawat. Juga masakan Ino yang memang termasuk makanan enak senantiasa tersaji saat pagi dan malam hari.

Seperti pagi ini.

Sasuke Uchiha sudah beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Manik kelam itu sengaja melirik kamar sempit—bekas gudang—di sebelah kamarnya yang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kepemilikan. Mungkin perkataan Sasuke tempo hari memang ampuh, atau bahkan berlebihan? Entahlah ...

Pemuda tampan dengan ekspresi selalu sama itu mengigit potongan roti isinya dengan malas. Beberapa mata pelajarannya sama dengan jam mata pelajaran si Yamanaka. Tetapi gadis itu bersikap seolah-olah mereka bukanlah apa-apa.

Memangnya apanya juga yang apa-apa?

Di saat Ino sibuk merajut hubungan baik dengannya, Sasuke justru dengan wajah angkuh berkata tidak. Bahkan ketika kebisingan itu sedikit banyak mengikis kesepiannya, Sasuke tetap saja bersikeras pada komitmen awalnya untuk tidak menganggap Yamanaka ada.

Lantas kenapa?

Tanpa disadarinya, iris tajam terbalut kacamata itu tak berhenti menatap sosok yang mengerjakan soal di papan dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Terlalu lamat Sasuke memandangnya hingga tak menyadari ia sudah berulang kali menghela napas.

Ya, semenjak hari itu Ino Yamanaka memang tak pernah memamerkan kulit atau lekuk tubuhnya. Pakaian seragamnya bahkan baru. Dengan ukuran lebih besar. Serta kulit mulus porselennya yang tak pernah luput dari stoking hitam. Begitu sempurna ketika ia juga mengenakan masker dan syal ke mana pun.

Oh, ayolah! Bukan mengganti pakaian seperti itu yang dimaksud Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya meminta Ino untuk tidak terlalu memamerkan apa yang dia miliki. Kaus oranye dan bawahan celana selutut yang dipakainya lalu jelas-jelas mempertontonkan bentuk tubuhnya dengan saksama—di hadapan rekan-rekan Sasuke. Lagipula, tanpa memamerkan tubuhnya pun, Yamanaka itu pasti memiliki daya pikat tersendiri.

Setidaknya, untuk pertama kali dalam tujuh belas tahun terakhir, Sasuke Uchiha paham dengan apa yang dinamakan geregetan.

"Teme, nanti pulang sekolah kita mulai latihan futsal lagi." Sasuke hanya mengangguk malas sebelum kembali menekuni soal-soal di bukunya. Tidak ada untungnya pula ia terus menerus memikirkan gadis numpang lewat di apartemennya itu.

Dan ketika bel istirahat berdenting, Uchiha satu ini tak perlu repot-repot berebut jalan untuk keluar kelas—karena tak tahu mengapa, Sasuke tadi memasukkan sisa roti isi ke dalam kotak bekal makan siang. Jadilah sosok paling sensasional nan menawan di Sekolah Internasional Konoha ini mendadak menjadi siswa penurut yang culun.

"Aku duluan, Teme."

"Hn."

Setelah membenahi peralatan menulis serta buku catatannya, Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak bekal berwarna gelap miliknya. Jika semua orang akan bertanya-tanya mengapa seorang Uchiha sudi untuk membawa bekal, maka Sasuke juga akan bertanya; sejak kapan majikan bisa kesal karena diabaikan seorang pembantu?

Ah, mungkin Sasuke tidak paham mengenai kedekatan dengan makhluk berbeda gender. Jadi saat tiba-tiba ia dipaksa dekat dengan seorang gadis, reaksi Sasuke akan berlebihan. Ehm, benar juga! Pasti hanya karena itu. Bukan karena desas-desus atau gelitik rasa yang lain.

"Kau benar-benar menerima tawaranku?"

Sasuke dapat mendengar dengan jelas percakapan Hyuuga Neji dan Yamanaka Ino yang berada di sisi lain kelas—tepatnya di bangku paling belakang ujung. Sepertinya, baik Ino maupun Neji merencanakan sesuatu yang tak diketahui Sasuke.

Dari jarak ini, Sasuke bisa melirik si pirang yang mengangguk. Betapa bersyukurnya Sasuke memiliki model rambut yang membuatnya tidak terlalu mencolok ketika curi-curi pandang.

"Tapi itu akan sangat melelahkanmu, Ino. Anggap saja aku hanya bercanda saat itu."

Bagaimanapun, Neji tetap sahabat baik Ino semasa kecil. Saat semua orang merasa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan oleh Ino, detik itu juga Neji pasti pasang badan untuk Yamanaka bungsu.

"Tidak, Neji. Tidak apa-apa." Mungkin hanya perasaan Sasuke—atau memang manik biru kehijauan jernih itu melirik sadis padanya?

Terdengar helaan napas kasar dari Neji. Hyuuga jenius ini memposisikan dirinya duduk di hadapan Ino. Matanya mengikuti arah pandang Ino dan menemukan si Uchiha di sisi lain ruangan dengan kotak bekal di hadapannya.

Kotak bekal?

"Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha sepertimu mau membawa bekal ke sekolah?" Seketika saja Ino memukul lengan Neji. Sementara Sasuke sendiri tetap dengan posisinya. Hanya saja, kotak bekalnya telah terganti dengan buku fisika.

Sepertinya Sasuke Uchiha tidak sadar jika ia baru saja dicemooh oleh Hyuuga. Keluarga yang konon katanya saingan sukses dengan Uchiha dalam hal pewaris _gen_ keturunan luar biasa. Keturunan Uchiha selalu tampan—beda dengan keturunan Hyuuga yang selalu imut. Mungkin karena belakangan Uchiha Obito yang sedang ramai diperbincangkan di televisi, jadilah Uchiha setitik lebih tinggi dalam hal popularitas.

"Setidaknya aku memiliki seorang yang memasakkan makanan untukku, Hyuuga."

Perkataan Sasuke ini tentu saja menimbulkan perempatan di dahi Ino. Tampang Neji sendiri sudah seperti korban mabuk laut. Apa yang diucapkan Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar terasa asam-pahit-pilu.

Jelas, bukan? Tenten memasak sama dengan akhir dunia. 

Lalu jika Neji menganggu kekhusyukan Hinata dan Naruto, maka bisa dipastikan hidupnya yang akan bergilir digentayangi si pirang jabrik.

Sementara Ino? Tidak, tidak! Neji tidak ingin membuat berita yang cukup mengagetkan dalam waktu dekat.

Setelah menemukan kembali suaranya, Neji melipat tangannya di dada, menatap Sasuke sengit, "Kau tidak paham jika Ino terpaksa melakukannya?"

"Terpaksa atau tidak, dia tetap melakukannya." Sasuke berseringai. "Lagipula, keterpaksaan mana yang tertera menunggui seorang hingga pulang?" Dengan pertanyaan yang mutlak pernyataan itu pulalah Sasuke berlalu—meninggalkan Neji yang kini mengalihkan pandangan tajamnya ke arah Ino.

Ino menghela napas pelan, "Apanya yang salah dengan itu? Aku terbiasa menunggu Dei-nii pulang hingga larut saat di Suna." Ia memainkan ujung rambut kuncir kudanya. "Sebenarnya Uchiha tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, Neji." Tiba-tiba saja kalimat ini terlontar dari bibir Ino. Padahal semenjak tiga hari lalu ia perang dingin dengan Sasuke.

Ya, Sasuke tak seburuk kelihatannya, bukan? Ia telah berbaik hati memberi tumpangan tidur dan makan gratis—belum lagi kemurahan hatinya yang membebaskan Ino dari biaya ganti rugi karena merusaki properti apartemennya.

"Kau tahu? Kau semakin membuatku curiga." Neji menatap Ino menyelidik. Sosok pirang cantik itu juga merasa jengah lama-lama ditatap seperti itu.

"Curiga bagaimana? Aku menerima tawaranmu hanya karena ingin cepat kembali ke Suna. Sudah, itu saja." Ino mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia rasa, tidak ada yang salah dengan keputusannya.

"Hanya itu? Kau sungguh yakin alasanmu bukan karena kau takut jatuh cinta pada Uchiha?"

Ino menggeleng. Seperti apa yang menjadi prioritasnya, Ino akan mengejar Gaara serta membanggakan Deidara. Menurutnya, semua hal yang terjadi di Konoha hanyalah secuil tambahan kisah di hidupnya. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

Neji mengendikkan bahu, "Entahlah." Sepupu Hyuuga Hinata ini berdiri, kemudian menampilkan senyum simpul yang penuh arti sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Ino, "Karena asal kau percaya atau tidak, Hyuuga dipercaya memiliki mata yang bisa memandang jauh ke depan." Dan ketika tubuh Neji berdiri di ambang pintu, ia kembali menolehkan kepala pada Ino dari balik bahunya. "Tidak sekarang, Ino. Tapi nanti."

Ino mendengus. Jatuh cinta apanya? Jelas-jelas seluruh manusia juga pasti tahu ekspresi Yamanaka Ino ketika berhadapan dengan Sabaku Gaara adalah ekspresi cinta mati. Lantas mengapa Neji repot-repot memberitahu Ino mengenai ketakutan jatuh cinta pada Uchiha?

Meski Ino harus mengaku jika badan Uchiha Sasuke itu bagus, tapi ia tetap terbentur dengan rasa sukanya ke Gaara. Jadi apapun itu, Sasuke tetap kalah segala-galanya di mata Ino.

Gadis cantik berperawakan boneka ini mengibaskan helai ekor kudanya sebelum bergegas membenahi peralatan sekolahnya. Bermaksud agar ia mendapat tempat duduk yang aman di mata pelajaran berikutnya.

Terkadang Ino merasa dunia ini begitu tidak adil. Disadari atau tidak, selama empat hari dalam seminggu Ino memiliki mata pelajaran yang bertepatan pula dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Belum lagi pertemuan mereka saat di luar sekolah—di apartemen Sasuke.

Hah, kesialan macam apa yang seperti itu?

.

.

.

.

.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG JIKA DIA ANGGOTA TIM FUTSAL!"

Naruto menutup sebelah telinganya saat mendengar teriakan maha dahsyat dari gadis berkulit putih susu di hadapannya. Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto ingin sekali menjitak kepala Ino hingga berbentuk segitiga, tetapi putra Namikaze Minato ini masih mengingat pesan Neji padanya—untuk menjaga Ino selama Neji tidak ikut serta mengawasi latihan futsal.

Tentu saja sebagai calon adik ipar (dan bawahan) yang baik, Naruto menurut saja terhadap perkataan menyebalkan Neji. Bisa-bisa anggaran futsal sungguh ditiadakan jika Naruto membangkang. Belum lagi acara kencan malam minggunya dengan Hinata yang terancam mendapat gejolak besar. Oh tidak! Jangan!

Ck, pastilah Naruto bisa mengeruk apa yang ia mau menggunakan embel-embel ayahnya yang seorang Kepala di Konoha. Namun menjadi manja bukanlah Naruto. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menjadi patuh dan penurut saja.

Dan destinasi terakhirnya adalah Naruto yang hanya bisa menghela napas keras-keras menghadapi tingkah Yamanaka Ino yang sungguh berwarna. "Kau tidak bertanya, Ino-chan. Lagipula, apa yang salah dengan Sasuke? Dia penyerang kebanggaan sekolah kita."

Ino menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal meninggalkan lapangan futsal. Kiba, Lee, Shino—bahhkan Konohamaru dibuat pingsan berdiri dengan aura mengerikan gadis yang konon tercantik (versi terbaru) di Sekolah Internasional Konoha ini.

"Pokoknya aku tak mau menjadi menejermu jika dia tetap bermain di tim inti." Ino membereskan tasnya—tak lupa mengemasi beberapa makanan ringan serta air mineral yang dibelinya dengan uang jajannya hari ini.

Naruto menepuk keningnya keras—setengah berlari menyusul Ino. Tangan kecoklatannya kemudian dengan sengaja menggantung di kantung plastik berisi bekal makanan yang khusus Ino siapkan untuk tim futsal, "Ino-chan, ayolah! Demi Gaara ... bukankah begitu?" Ia memasang wajah menggemaskan seunyu mungkin.

Sementara sang kapten sedang sibuk untuk membujuk calon menejer baru mereka, lima anggota inti lain yang berada di lapangan tengah berdiskusi sembari melirik Sasuke yang tetap terlihat tenang.

"Hoi Sasuke, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Yamanaka?" kali ini Kiba membuka suara. Diikuti empat pasang mata lain yang menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

Pemilik rambut raven ini tampak tak tertarik, tangan pucatnya memainkan kaleng minuman isotoniknya dengan pandangan penuh, "Tidak ada. Dia pasti kembali ke sini."

Bagai mantra, setelah Sasuke selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, Naruto telah kembali dengan Ino yang berada dalam genggaman lengannya. Bahkan Shino yang terkenal aneh pun juga tercengang melihat perubahan suasana si Yamanaka.

"Nah, mulai sekarang Ino-chan yang akan menjadi menejer kita," sambut Naruto ceria—yang langsung disahuti dengan tepuk tangan meriah para pemain inti serta beberapa pemain cadangan yang ada di tepi lapangan.

Kapan lagi tim futsal Sekolah Internasional Konoha akan mendapatkan boneka impor sebagai menejer mereka?

Ino menggembungkan pipinya sekilas sebelum tersenyum cerah, "Yamanaka Ino. Panggil saja Ino. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ia berojigi singkat. Lalu seperti sebelumnya, manik jernih miliknya kembali beradu dengan netra gelap Sasuke. Buru-buru Ino mengalihkan pandangannya.

Begitulah awal kedatangan Ino di tim futsal Sekolah Internasional Konoha. Sesuai dengan apa yang Naruto katakan, Ino melakukan ini semua agar dirinya cepat pulang ke Suna. Tak peduli mengenai uang jajannya yang habis atau ia yang harus betah berlama-lama dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Ino berusaha tetap tenang.

Maka sepanjang sore itu, hari Ino dipenuhi dengan canda tawa para pemain futsal yang terlalu ramah—terutama kapten mereka. Tak jarang pula beberapa junior menggoda Ino untuk pergi menonton film bersama—yang hanya ditanggapi Ino seadanya.

"Wah, kau pasti lelah, 'kan?" adalah basa-basi Ino ketika ia membagikan handuk kecil serta air mineral pada beberapa pemain yang berlatih. Lapangan yang penuh dengan siswa laki-laki itu nampak cerah tatkala mendapatkan langsung penyegaran dari Yamanaka Ino. Rasa lelah karena pelatihan keras Naruto atau senior lain pun tak menjadi masalah bagi beberapa junior.

Sudah cantik, baik, ramah pula. Kurang apa Yamanaka satu ini?

Bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka berbisik-bisik untuk segera menargetkan jadi pemain inti. Terkecuali Sarutobi Konohamaru, semua junior masih menjadi pemain cadangan. Dan mereka baru sadar betapa beruntungnya menjadi pemain inti. Mendapat perhatian lebih, populer. Dan yang terpenting diperhatikan langsung oleh Ino.

"Ino-nee jangan repot-repot." Meski Konohamaru berucap demikian, ia tetap saja tak mengelak saat Ino dengan senyum menawannya mengusap keringat di dahi Konohamaru dengan handuk kecilnya. Cieh, kapan lagi seorang gadis kelas atas mau mengusap dahi pemuda-pemuda yang bau itu?

"Aih, tidak apa-apa, Konohamaru-kun." Ino tersenyum simpul. "Kau pasti yang paling lelah karena yang paling muda."

Begitu selesai dengan tugas barunya, Ino segera berbenah. Dengan teliti ia memasukkan satu per satu barang-barang tim futsal. Mulai dari seragam kotor yang harus dicuci hingga kain seragam yang akan ia jahit.

_Yosh, demi Dei-nii! Untuk kakakku dan suamiku, semangat Ino!_

Di tengah acara berkemasnya, Ino melirik seorang yang menepuk pelan bahunya. Ketika _aquamarine_ miliknya menoleh, Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Mau tak mau Ino juga ikut mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Kenapa Naruto?"

"Kau tidak memberikan handuk dan air mineral untuk Sasuke?"

Seakan tak peduli, Ino kembali menekuni kegiatannya yang tadi sempat terganggu. "Kau kemari hanya untuk mengatakan itu?" Setengah brutal, Ino melemparkan seragam-seragam kotor itu ke dalam tas.

"Bukan itu Ino-chan ... hanya saja kalian ..."

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Jaa!"

Tanpa menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Naruto, Ino terus saja melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi lapangan futsal. Meninggalkan pemuda pirang cerah yang menatap punggungnya dengan pandangan sendu.

Si pirang jabrik ini kemudian berjalan ke sisi tepi lain lapangan, menyodorkan air mineral serta handuk kecilnya yang belum tersentuh sama sekali pada sosok yang tengah terdiam dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

Tanpa ucapan apapun, Sasuke menerima dua benda yang disodorkan Naruto padanya dengan wajah nihil ekspresi. Sementara karib pirangnya ini mendudukan diri tepat di sebelahnya, ia kembali menekuni berkas-berkas yang tempo hari disodorkan Fugaku padanya.

Begitulah Uchiha, berkata tidak-tidak, ujung-ujungnya pasti akan menghasilkan ya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ialah gelap ketika Ino membuka pintu apartemen mewah Sasuke. Tanpa berniat menyalakan lampu, Ino segera meletakkan sepatunya. Berjalan gontai ke arah kamar dengan beban dua tas besar berisi seragam kotor dan kain seragam baru. Ia sudah hendak membuka kenop pintu, hanya saja ...

"Okaeri, Ino-chan ..."

... tiba-tiba saja seluruh lampu menyala disertai suara melengking seorang yang tiba-tiba menyapa.

Se-sebentar ... suara apa?

"Wah, ternyata kau cantik sekali." Tanpa aba, tubuh Ino ditubruk dengan pelukan kencang. Walau merasa sesak, Ino tetap saja diam saat pelukan hangat itu menimpanya. Setelah beberapa saat, barulah Ino dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa sosok yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Wanita yang masih terlihat begitu cantik di usianya itu menatap Ino dengan pandangan berbinar, "Kau benar-benar cantik, Ino-chan," pujinya kembali, lantas memeluk Ino kencang. "Aku dari dulu ingin sekali memiliki anak perempuan. Tapi Kami-sama sepertinya belum mengijinkan."

Dengan bingung, Ino mencoba bertanya, "A-ano ... Anda siapa?"

Wanita itu tersenyum manis—dan Ino harus mengaku jika wanita ini lebih imut dibanding Uzumaki Kushina. Pipinya yang bulat tanpa celah serta rambut raven yang sebagian membingkai kedua sisi wajahnya membuat sosok di hadapan Ino terlihat begitu lucu.

_Tunggu, apa tadi? Raven?_

"Aku Uchiha Mikoto, Ino-chan. Ibu Uchiha Sasuke."

_Matilah, mati!_

Ino menganga dengan tidak elitnya mendengar penuturan wanita di hadapannya kini. I-ibu Uchiha Sasuke?

Kenapa begitu?

Bagaimana bisa?

Ini benar?

Ino jelas tak berbohong ketika ditanya perawakan Uchiha Mikoto memang benar-benar mirip dengan Sasuke—ehem setidaknya pemilik rambut pantat ayam itu memiliki akar mengapa ia terlihat menggemaskan.

Tapi orang seperti Mikoto memiliki anak serupa Uchiha Sasuke? Yang benar saja!

"Tadaima."

Mikoto mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ino sebelum meninggalkan gadis dengan ketidakpercayaannya itu ke ruang tamu. Seolah dipaksa kembali mengingat-ingat semuanya, Ino hanya menemukan dirinya yang terus menerus tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Ino pikir hidupnya akan membaik ketika dirinya pura-pura tak menyadari si Uchiha Sasuke dan melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sebagai pembantu—sesuai dengan perjanjian. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, bahkan ketika Uchiha Fugaku dan rekan Sasuke yang lain bertandang ke apartemen Sasuke.

Semuanya lancar, kecuali orang Uchiha lain yang menambah beban mental di hidup Ino saat ini.

Siapa?

Memangnya siapa lagi jika bukan Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha?

Seperti saat ini.

Suasana di dapur tak ubahnya seperti kekhidmatan resepsi pembaptisan. Jika biasanya Ino akan berdendang, menyumpahi Sasuke—atau bahkan merusaki perabot dapurnya, kini ia hanya bisa bertingkah manis selayaknya pembantu pada umumnya. Pasalnya, Mikoto tengah berada di samping Ino untuk memasak makan malam bersama.

Ingin sekali rasanya Ino membual jika ia melilit karena datang bulan—atau alasan apapun asalkan tidak berada dalam ruang lingkup yang sama dengan para Uchiha. Tapi itu akan semakin membuat reputasi gadis ayu plus rendah hatinya melorot. Jadilah Ino tetap berdiri di sini, menemani Uchiha Mikoto membuat makan malam.

"Ne, Ino-chan ... apa yang sering kau masak untuk Sasuke?"

Ino menutup kran air wastafelnya, "Mungkin makanan yang bisa bertahan di lemari pendingin, Uchiha-sama. Daging atau sup—semacam itu." Ia kemudian mengeringkan tangannya menggunakan handuk.

Mikoto mengangguk singkat, "Sasuke suka sekali dengan tomat, Ino-chan. Mungkin lain kali kau bisa membuatkan sesuatu dengan banyak tomatnya," tuturnya sebelum menyodorkan daging untuk Ino potong.

"Sasuke pasti beruntung sekali memiliki ibu pengertian seperti Anda, Uchiha-sama."

Mikoto tersenyum, "Benarkah? Aku pikir keluargamu juga beruntung memiliki puteri secantik Ino-chan."

Ino tidak tahu. Tapi ia merasa daging yang akan ia potong mulai merabun menjadi beberapa bagian—tanpa perlu memotongnya lagi. Ino jelas tak pernah sempat melihat bagaimana wajah cantik ibunya. Beliau telah tiada—tepat saat Ino lahir ke dunia. Dan satu-satunya keberuntungan yang Ino miliki hanyalah Deidara.

Serta ayahnya yang sering melupakannya.

"Tapi aku tidak seberuntung Sasuke," gumam Ino lirih. Setitik cairan bening merembes melewati pipi kirinya. Serta tanpa disadarinya, Ino menyebutkan Sasuke dengan nama kecilnya.

Walau Ino harus menahan kerinduan mendalam mengenai sosok ibu, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk menutupi di hadapan Mikoto. Wanita kepala empat itu tak henti-hentinya membuat Ino merasakan hal yang tak bisa ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Uchiha-sama?"

Mikoto menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia seolah baru sadar jika Ino memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang terdengar rancu. "Kenapa memanggilku seperti itu, Ino-chan? Kau bisa memanggilku Kaasan jika mau."

Ino membulat, "Kaasan?"

Ino Yamanaka hanya tahu kasih sayang ibu sebatas cerita. Ia paham bagaimana ibunya menyayangi Ino karena cerita Deidara tentang bangganya ibu Ino melahirkan anak secantik Ino di dunia. Ino juga tahu jika ibunya bersyukur teramat sangat tatkala mendapati Ino kecil dengan tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

Sayangnya, itu ibu Ino. Bukan Ino. Pun setitik kenangannya bersama sang ibu sama sekali tak ada.

Untuk hari ini, di tengah badai perang dinginnya dengan Sasuke. Ino seakan diberi secercah fatamorgana mengenai apa yang telah lama ia rindukan. Mengenai kasih sayang yang tak sempat ia miliki.

Mikoto tersenyum manis mendengar panggilan Ino, "Begitu lebih baik, Ino-chan."

"Kaasan ... Kaasan ... Kaasan." Ino tak paham mengenai apa yang ia rasakan. Tetapi bibirnya seolah tak berhenti bergerak melafalkan panggilan baru yang didapatinya untuk Mikoto.

Dan ketika Ino tak kuasa untuk membendung semuanya, ia lantas berhambur memeluk Mikoto. Mikoto yang memang tak siap dengan pelukan di lehernya dari samping itu sedikit terhuyung—sebelum memahami keadaan.

"Aku rindu Kaasan."

Rasanya ... kasih sayang yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan Yamanaka bungsu ini bergetar. Setelah sesi memasak makan malam dan mengirim pesan singkat untuk Deidara, Ino mendapati dirinya yang hanya bisa mengerjap tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada di ruang tengah apartemen Sasuke sekarang.

Meja kecil di depan televisi telah disulap menjadi meja makan kecil dengan berbagai hidangan yang tadi sempat Ino masak sebelumnya. Tak lupa, para Uchiha juga telah berkumpul. Ino tak tahu siapa saja. Yang jelas tiga orang asing itu salah satunya Mikoto, sementara satu yang lain sosok yang menyerupai Sasuke versi tua—dengan rambut panjang serta garis tegas yang membingkai antar tulang hidungnya. Lalu satunya ...

"Ino-chan, ayo!"

Ino tersenyum canggung mendengar ajakan itu. dengan gugup ia mendudukan diri di salah satu tatami—dan tepat bersanding dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sepertinya para figur di hadapan Ino sama sekali tak peduli mengenai suasana canggung yang terjadi antara Ino dan Sasuke.

"Nah, Ino-chan, kenalkan ..." Mikoto menepuk bahu pemuda yang berada di sebelah kirinya, "Dia kakak Sasuke."

Ino mengerjap tak percaya. Jenius muda Uchiha yang benar-benar menggemparkan dunia tengah berada di dekatnya. Seperti latah, bibir Ino tiba-tiba saja bersua, "Itachi Uchiha ... keren sekali ..."

Pria yang ditepuk bahunya oleh Mikoto itu tersenyum seadanya—benar-benar mengingatkan Ino pada Sasuke. Tangannya menepuk pelan kepala Ino—yang masih tak percaya tengah berhadapan dengan salah satu pangeran idaman. "Terima kasih, Yamanaka. Kau juga cantik."

Mendengar pujian dari seorang (yang mana orang itu terlampau menawan), membuat Ino merona hebat, "Ti-tidak seperti yang Anda bayangkan, Itachi-san."

Pasti Ino mimpi! Pasti! Pasti!

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke soosk yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Itachi, "Lalu, Anda pasti Uchiha Shisui, bukan?"

Pemuda yang memiliki bulu mata lentik itu tersenyum ramah, "Ah, apa aku begitu terkenal di Suna, ya?" yang membuat ketiga orang di ruang itu tertawa pelan. Hanya tiga. Sementara kakak-adik Uchiha tetap saja irit.

Mengakhiri sesi perkenalannya, Mikoto mempersilahkan, "Baiklah, sekarang saatnya makan malam. Ino-chan yang tadi memasak."

Ino mengibaskan tangannya anggun, "Anda berlebihan, Uchiha-sama."

Namun tatkala suasana hangat mulai melebur fragmen canggung antara Sasuke dan Ino, pemuda tampan dengan kaus oblongnya itu berdiri—membuat tiga pasang obsidian serta sepasang _aquamarine_ menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh.

"Aku masih kenyang. Permisi."

Selaras dengan langkah pertamanya, Uchiha bungsu ini merasa lengannya ditarik kuat. Dan ketika ia menoleh, Sasuke menemukan Yamanaka Ino yang masih mengenggam lengannya kuat.

"Makanlah. Kau belum makan sejak sore tadi."

Menatap iris jernih itu terlalu lama membuat pertahanan Sasuke goyah. Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya jika ia tak bisa menutupi hal-hal semacam itu. Maka dengan pandangan beku tingkat atasnya, ia menepis tangan Ino kasar untuk kemudian berlalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Memang sudah paham mengenai sikap adik semata wayangnya, Itachi memberi senyum menenangkannya pada Ino, "Dia memang seperti itu, Yamanaka." Kemudian bibirnya membentuk senyuman miring yang mengerikan. "Sepertinya kau peduli sekali dengan adikku. Ada apa?"

Bagai denting gong, Mikoto dan Shisui menghujam Ino dengan pandangan selidik pula. Ino bahkan merasa telapak tangan kanannya yang memegang sumpit mulai berkeringat. "Karena kami seatap, mungkin?" akunya yang lebih menyerupai pertanyaan. Ia menyengir seadanya.

Mikoto nampak menghela napas pelan, "Sebenarnya Sasuke bukan tipikal orang yang kaku seperti itu." Air mukanya nampak menyendu. "Mungkin dia memang perlu waktu untuk benar-benar sendiri." Kemudian bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman tipis.

Ino kembali bergetar. Bukan karena gugup—melainkan merasa jika airmatanya pasti benar-benar luruh jika terlalu lama berhadapan dengan Nyonya Besar Uchiha ini. Sasuke Uchiha benar-benar tak tahu apa yang telah ia lewatkan.

"Nah, Ino-chan ..." Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shisui. Pemuda itu menyodorkan sekotak sedang hadiah padanya. Membuat Ino mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Dari kami, Ino-chan." Seperti mengetahui kebingungan Ino, Mikoto menjawab. Pemuda jenius itu tersenyum arif. "Itu pakaian yang dibuat khusus Geka untukmu."

"Geka?" Ino mengangkat alisnya tak percaya. "Sataya Geka? _Designer_ tunangan Itachi-san?"

Mikoto mengangguk—dan Ino sukses dibuat melongo parah. Namun tak berselang lama, sisi anggunnya mulai mendominasi, "Tolong sampaikan rasa terima kasih saya pada Sataya-san, Uchiha-sama." Ia kembali lagi memanggil Mikoto seperti sebelumnya. "Dan terima kasih untuk Anda serta Itachi-san dan Shisui-san."

Ino tak tahu jika harinya di Konoha akan menjadi seindah ini. Mendapat barang dengan jahitan label GS di sana adalah satu dari sekian keinginan mustahilnya. Belum lagi kesempatan di mana ia bisa mengenal para Uchiha lebih jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

**TOK ... TOK ...**

Ino dengan sabar menunggu pintu coklat itu terbuka. Tetapi hasil dari sekian menitnya berdiri hanyalah hampa. Pemuda tampan-menyebalkan itu tak jua membukakan pintu untuknya. Jika bukan karena pakaian barunya, pasti Ino sudah melemparkan nampan yang ia pegang sekarang juga.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur, Uchiha." 

Hendak saja ia mengambil ancangan untuk menendang pintu, sosok dengan wajah yang selalu terlihat suram itu membukanya. Yamanaka bungsu ini tersenyum begitu mendapati Uchiha Sasuke yang semakin hari semakin imut dengan kacamatanya.

"Sedang mempelajari apa?" Sepertinya Ino benar-benar membuang emosinya beberapa saat yang lalu—entah karena hadiah dari tunangan Itachi, kedatangan Mikoto atau hal lain.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Tetap dengan rajin mempelajari berkas-berkas yang diberikan Fugaku padanya tempo hari. Bahkan kehadiran Ino yang berdiri di sebelah meja belajarnya pun seolah angin lalu. Besok adalah hari destinasinya. Ia harus terlihat sempurna. Itulah tradisi Uchiha.

Sasuke memang tak acuh dengan keberadaan Ino. Namun itu tak berlaku saat Yamanaka satu ini mengambil dengan paksa beberapa berkas. Tatapan elangnya refleks menghujami Ino. Gadis itu sendiri tak perlu bersusah payah untuk memasang wajah unyunya.

"Besok pertemuannya, 'kan? Aku akan membantumu mempelajari ini." Dan dengan begitu, ia berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dengan kumpulan napas beratnya.

Sasuke sudah bersumpah akan menggantung Yamanaka Ino di kusen jendelanya besok malam.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena ini hari minggu, pembelajaran serta kegiatan ekstrakurikuler di Sekolah Internasional Konoha ditiadakan. Sasuke sendiri tak perlu merepotkan dirinya untuk mencari kesibukan—sebab berkas-berkas yang ada di meja belajarnya sungguh-sungguh membuatnya ingin sekali mengumpat lalu bersalto dengan emosi.

Apa Fugaku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya?

Serius! Bahkan Einstein sekali pun belum tentu bisa menghafal sedemikian banyak saham serta segala embel-embel yang berkaitan dengan dunia bisnisnya. Mana cabang usaha Uchiha Corp. tidak hanya di Konoha saja. Suna, Kumo, Kiri, Iwa, China—dan entah mana lagi.

Sasuke sendiri lupa jika ia harus segera bersiap untuk ke acara pertemuan peresmian pembagian saham Uchiha. Walau Itachi merupakan pewaris resmi Uchiha, sepertinya Fugaku juga tak ingin membuat putera bungsunya bermuram durja. Ia membagi empat puluh persen saham miliknya untuk Sasuke kelola.

Dan Sasuke baru paham bagaimana rasanya menjadi Itachi.

Pantas saja kakaknya semakin hari semakin terlihat kumal nan peot. Makanan sehari-harinya saja seperti ini. Belum lagi orang-orang yang akan ditemui nanti pakaiannya sama. Tidak menarik. Pemandangan yang tersuguh pun tak jauh-jauh dari hotel, gedung, ruang rapat, peninjauan tempat, serta hal-hal lain berbau seperti itu.

Jika tahu akan jadi begini, Sasuke pasti tak akan repot-repot untuk iri pada kakaknya. Biarlah sang kakak tercintanya itu tetap dengan urusan (yang membuat keriputnya semakin mengendur) itu. Sasuke sendiri juga biarlah tetap tampan dan memiliki wajah kencang.

Tapi itu hanya andai.

Nyatanya ia sekarang tengah bersiap dengan setelah jas armani hitam mahalnya—lengkap dengan jam tangan rolex serta sepatu fantovel hitam mahalnya. Menatap pantulan pakaian resminya di depan cermin. Sasuke tak berbohong jika hatinya berkata ia tampan mengenakan pakaian apapun. Dari hulunya saja sudah tampan.

Baru saja ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri sang pembantu Yamanaka, namun Sasuke mahal mendapati seorang—entah siapa dia—berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan senyuman manis yang mengembang sempurna.

Dengan gaun bermodel _a-line _mengembang tanpa lengan berwarna _aqua_ dengan gradasi putih di bagian tengah serta sarung tangan yang membingkai telapak tangan hingga sikunya, ia terlihat lebih dari kata indah. Dipermanis dengan mahkota kecil yang singgah dengan manis di atas helaian pirang miliknya. Surai pirang yang sepanjang pinggang itu bergelombang. Tanpa berdandan pun, seorang ini pasti akan menjadi lirikan siapa pun yang menatapnya. Apalagi dengan manik sebening lautan luas miliknya yang penuh dengan kehangatan.

Apa tadi? Sebening lautan?

Sepertinya manik sebening lautan itu sukses menampar Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengetahui siapa sosok di hadapannya. Tak ada lagi gadis berambut pirang—_blonde_ pucat di apartemennya selain Yamanaka Ino.

"Sudah siap?"

Kali ini, Sasuke benar-benar paham mengapa sekian banyak siswa Konoha senang dengan kepindahan boneka hidup asal Suna ini. Dan mengapa Neji—yang notabennya seorang dingin itu betah berlama-lama berkarib dengan Yamanaka Ino.

Karena dia ... karena dia begitu indah.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu pintu besar itu terbuka, semua mata mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Tak satu pun dari tamu di gedung itu melewatkan waktunya untuk kembali duduk. Seperti paralel, seiring langkah demi langkah dua orang itu, senada pula kedipan mata yang dilayangkan untuk mereka.

Merasa sedikit gugup, Ino mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Sasuke. Puluhan—bahkan ratusan pasang mata menatapnya seolah menilai. Dan Ino harus sungguh berterima kasih pada tunangan Itachi—Sataya Geka yang memberikan gaun maha dewi ini padanya secara cuma-cuma. Dengan ukuran yang benar-benar sesuai, Ino seperti diajak melayang ke dunia dongeng—di mana ia menjadi tokoh utama.

Dari karpet merah yang Ino pijaki, ia bisa melihat tatapan kagum Mikoto serta anggukan singkat Fugaku. Di hadapan podium sana, Itachi tengah tersenyum bangga—didampingi wanita teramat cantik di samping kanannya yang tersenyum ramah menatap Ino dan gaunnya. Itu belum Ino akumulasikan dengan pandangan-pandangan lain.

Tidak hanya bisik-bisik tetangga tentang kecantikannya, desas-desus mengenai siapa dirinya pun sepertinya tak luput. Ino bisa mendengar beberapa bisikan yang bertanya mengenai identitasnya. Ia berharap banyak pada Fugaku—dan semoga pimpinan utuh Uchiha itu memahami kondisi Ino.

Itachi tersenyum ketika Sasuke dan Ino tepat berada di hadapannya. Uchiha sulung itu kemudian turun dari podium untuk menyambut adiknya. Ino bisa mendengarkan beberapa ucapan kaku mereka sebelum Itachi memeluk Sasuke singkat. Tak lupa juga obsidian gelapnya menatap Ino dengan pandangan puas.

Dengan helaan napas pelan, Sasuke berjalan menaiki tiga anak tangga. Ia sudah hendak berjalan menuju podium—tapi tidak jadi. Si tampan bungsu ini membalikkan badannya, menatap Yamanaka Ino di bawah sana—seorang yang menjadikannya benar-benar pangeran malam ini—sebelum mengulurkan tangannya.

Ino terkejut—kentara sekali dengan bahunya yang kian menegang.

Namun bukan Sasuke namanya jika tak bisa meluluhkan siapa pun perempuan yang ada di dekatnya. Dengan kharisma itu pulalah ia tersenyum simpul—terlalu simpul hingga Ino tak tahu berapa nanometer yang naik—tapi sukses membuat jantung Ino maraton.

_Ke-kenapa?_

Dengan bergetar, jemari tangan kanan Ino bertaut di jemari kokoh Sasuke—sedangkan tangan kirinya mengangkat sedikit gaunnya yang sungguh panjang. Langkah demi langkah anggunnya tertapak, dan Ino telah berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke di podium.

"Saya Sasuke Uchiha, putera bungsu pimpinan Uchiha Corp. Fugaku Uchiha serta adik tunggal Itachi Uchiha selaku pewaris utama yang mengurus seluruh Uchiha Corp. ..." Sasuke mengambil jeda sejenak. Ia belum pernah berbicara sepanjang ini sebelumnya. "... akan memperkenalkan diri sebagai pendamping Itachi Uchiha dalam mengelola dan mengurus perusahaan Uchiha di masa mendatang."

Tepuk tangan meriah bersahut. Sasuke segera turun dari podium untuk membungkukkan badannya seraya tersenyum ramah—tentunya ala Uchiha. Obsidian kelamnya kemudian beralih pada Ino yang menatapnya dengan senyuman manis sembari menggumamkan kau-keren.

"Dengan ini, maka Uchiha Corp. di masa mendatang akan memiliki dua pimpinan yang memiliki peran sama. Baik Sasuke Uchiha ataupun saya sendiri akan berusaha mengembangkan Uchiha Corp. ke arah lebih maju serta lebih baik di masa depan." Itachi—dengan wibawanya yang tak habis-habis berujar. "Oleh karenanya, saya harap semua pihak tidak merasa terbebani dengan adanya dua pimpinan ini."

Sasuke bisa mendengar Ino yang bergumam wow-wow-wow tanpa henti. Gadis berperawakan boneka ini sepenuhnya mengabaikan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas tengah menoleh sekadar menatapnya.

Bungsu Uchiha itu mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Ino—hingga aroma segar manis _vanilla late_ langsung menubruk hidungya. Dengan seringai tertahan, ia mendekatkan bibirkan ke telinga Ino untuk membisikan sesuatu.

"Kau cantik, Yamanaka."

Ino sadar ia sudah sering dipuji mengenai kecantikan. Berapa banyak yang mengatakan hal yang sama pun tak terhitung. Mereka mengatakan kalimat persis dengan nada yang sama pula.

Tapi kenapa ketika Sasuke yang mengatakannya terasa berbeda?

Mungkin ini yang namanya magis.

Ia yang tadi pagi perang dingin hingga membentak Naruto karena satu membuatnya satu ruang lingkup dengan pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan ini kini justru berdiri—dengan tangan yang berpegangan satu sama lain tanpa sadar.

Setelah acara perkenalan singkatnya, Sasuke segera turun. Bersama dengan Ino Yamanaka dalam genggamannya, ia menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari para relasi bisnis Uchiha.

Untungnya Sasuke memiliki pembantu multi fungsi seperti Ino. Seperti saat ini, ketika si Uchiha bungsu tak dapat menjawab beberapa pertanyaan mengenai dunia bisnis atau mengenai cabang dan prospek Uchiha Corp. ke depan, Ino dengan senyum tertahan akan merapat padanya, membisikkan hal-hal yang Sasuke butuhkan untuk jawaban.

Sepertinya Fugaku benar. Beruntung sekali siapa pun yang akan menjadi suami Yamanaka Ino nantinya.

"Hoi Tuan Muda Uchiha!"

Mendengar sapaan tak elit ini, baik Sasuke maupun Ino segera pamit. Keduanya menatap sosok pirang jabrik yang terlihat asal memakai jasnya—walaupun ia tetap terlihat tampan juga. Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Ino bergantian, lalu pandangannya turun ke arah genggaman keduanya.

"Aduh-duh yang lagi mesra-mesranya!" celutuk Naruto sembari melipat kedua lengannya di belakang kepala. Sontak saja Ino melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Sasuke.

_Sadar Ino! Ini hanya peran! Ingat Gaara di sana!_

Suasana mendadak canggung. Sasuke membuang muka dengan kedua tangan yang masuk dalam saku celana. Sedangkan Ino sendiri lebih memilih melihati ujung gaun panjangnya. Naruto semakin melebarkan cengirannya menatap Uchiha serta Yamanaka di hadapannya yang nampak salah tingkah.

Sayangnya itu semua tak bertahan lama. Tidak setelah Naruto memastikan dengan benar siapa figur yang baru saja datang terlambat—terlihat jelas dari pintu yang baru saja terbuka. Safir miliknya membulat tak percaya.

Rambut merah bata. Tato di dahi. Serta garis hitam yang melingkari matanya.

Naruto tak perlu berpikir kembali untuk mengingat siapa dia. Refleks, mulutnya menyerukan nama yang membuat Ino hendak terjengkang ke belakang.

"Gaara?"

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk yang login, balasannya menyusul sabtu ya T_T/ bungkuk dalam minta maap.

Untuk yang non-login, silahkan.

**Resdiana** : Ini sudah dilanjut sayang. Makasih ya :* :* :*

**amay** : Hahaha terima kasih komentar panjangnya sayang :* :* :*. Iya ini SasuIno plus GaaIno, wkwk jadi endingnya Gaara nyempil :3. Tapi-tapi semoga saja saya berhasil menemukan kapel untuk endingnya ini XD.

Guest : Ini kurang panjang nggak sayang? Wkwk capek ngetik kalo panjang-panjang :3

**xoxo** : Kenapa dear? O.o

**uchiha ulin** : Saskay tidak tertebak oi XD. Wkwk, ambigu memang makna nama Uchiha kok :3

**Shiroe Ino** : Hahaha, Saskay kan normal lah ya :3. Iya cobaan berat deket sama cewe cantik serupa monster XD/sungkem ke berbi T_T/ makasih loh ya :* :* :*

**ai** : Hahaha, me-menarik apanya? Nista mah iya XD. Tapi makasih banyak loh sudah mau meninggalkan jejaknya T_T :* :* :*

jelLyFisH : Aduh jan begitulah sayang XD. Gimana-gimana juga Ino naksirnya sama Gaara XD. Tapi saran ditampung :*, duh makasih ya :* :* :*

Untuk yang log in maap sekali saya balasnya hari sabtu (sekalian apdet Childhood) T_T

Karena lagi-lagi saya mungkin tidak bisa memperbaharui fiksi ini hingga akhir Mei, jadi saya lakukan SNS (Sistem Nulis Sewengi). Jadi mohon maaf sebanyak-banyaknya jika lautan typo di sini teramat-sangat-sungguh luas dibanding typo-typo di chapter-chapter sebelumnya T_T /bungkuk dalam.

Lalu saya juga berterima kasih tentang komentar yang luar biasa T_T. Saya janji hari sabtu akan bales panjang (sepanjang yang saya bisa). Terima kasih untuk semuanya :* :* :*

Akhir kata, mohon maaf apabila alur maupun karakter tokoh asli di sini yang saya buat rancu. Karena tuntutan skenario, semuanya jadi dibuat seperti ini :')

Juga, terima kasih banyak untuk yang favorit, follow dan berkomentar. Luvyu.


	7. Chapter 7

Manakala sebuah nama sakral—serta ber harga itu menerpa gendang telinganya, Ino merasa jika seluruh tulangnya melunak. Wajah ayu cerahnya mendadak memucat. Ini bukan khayalan semata yang sering ia bayangkan ketika berada di Konoha.

Semuanya nyata.

Gaara berada di sini.

Ino tak paham alasan apa yang membuat atlet menawan seperti Sabaku Gaara mau menghabiskan malam minggu indahnya di Konoha. Kecuali jika Ino lupa Gaara adalah adik bungsu Sabaku Temari—salah satu wanita paling tersohor di Suna karena cakaran sahamnya yang ada di mana-mana.

Dan Yamanaka Ino tak bisa menghentikan getaran pada sekujur tubuhnya saat Naruto menatapnya penuh tanya. Jiwa gadis yang malam ini menjadi pusat perhatian itu seolah tertendang entah ke mana.

"Ino?"

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Ino mulai menjentik-jentikan kedua ujung kuku jemarinya bingung. Hubungannya bersama Gaara sudah mencapai titik aman. Hanya perlu selangkah lagi—maka Yamanaka ini akan resmi menyandang gelar Nyonya Sabaku (meski Ino sendiri sadar terlalu delusional untuk ini).

Bahkan Sasuke yang tak tahu-menahu mengenai apapun sepertinya ditarik untuk melihat seperti apa pemuda yang berhasil membuat seorang Yamanaka Ino bergetar sedemikian rupa.

Bukan. Sasuke jelas tak berminat pada gadis serupa Yamanaka Ino. Ia hanya penasaran. Sedikit.

"Naruto, aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mau merusak hubunganku dengan suamiku."

Sepertinya keputusan Sasuke untuk penasaran adalah salah. Ino Yamanaka—gadis menyebalkan, berisik serta bar-bar yang dikenalnya mendadak berubah menjadi seorang manis penurut yang lembut. Bagaimana bisa?

_Cih, kenapa saat denganku dia malah seperti itu?_

Mungkin gadis yang tengah jatuh hati memang seperti itu. Sasuke menghela napas pelan menghadapi kelainan kepribadian Ino Yamanaka lain yang baru diketahuinya kini. Dengan isyarat pada karib pirang jabriknya, ia memutuskan untuk berlalu. Meninggalkan Ino dan Naruto untuk menyelesaikan apa yang ingin mereka selesaikan dengan salah satu tamu kehormatan mereka.

Kenapa pula Itachi harus mengundang relasi dari Suna?

Apa untungnya? Acara ini jelas hanya formalitas untuk memperkenalkan Sasuke Uchiha.

Sebentar ... kenapa Sasuke harus uring-uringan tak jelas?

Memilih untuk mengambil minuman, pemuda Uchiha bungsu ini menigisolasikan diri dari kerumunan. Mendadak saja suasana hatinya memburuk—semenjak Naruto datang menghampiri ia dan Ino.

Katakanlah Sasuke idiot, tapi ia sungguh ingin menikmati waktu bersama dengan Ino Yamanaka—yang malam ini lain dari yang lain. Kapan lagi Ino Yamanaka akan berlaku manis sembari bergelayut manja padanya jika bukan di acara sepenting ini?

Dan seorang berjas putih berambut merah bata dengan riasan mata yang aneh datang lalu merusak semuanya. Terlihat sekali jika gadis perawakan boneka itu berkali lipat lebih bahagia. Setan saja pasti tahu jika Ino benar-benar menyukai pemuda berwajah unyu itu.

Sial!

"Kau bisa meremukkan gelasmu."

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kikikan elegan terlontar menerpa telinga Sasuke. Muka Sasuke seketika semakin menekuk. Setelah Naruto minggat, kenapa malah Itachi yang menghampiri?

Pewaris utama Uchiha itu menyenggol kecil lengan Sasuke—yang langsung ditanggapi dengan lirikan tajam sang adik. Itachi hanya bisa menyeringai tajam menatap Sasuke yang terlihat suram.

"Matamu akan copot jika terlalu lama menatap mereka."

Sasuke yang jengah pun akhirnya menoleh. Itachi menatap Sasuke nakal. Merasa kalah, Sasuke akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas. Dalam hati ia merutuki kenapa Geka tak juga datang menyeret pria berwajah peot ini untuk segera enyah.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu penasaran apa yang telah kalian perbuat selama tinggal bersama."

"Kami tak melakukan apapun." Sasuke semakin menekuk wajahnya—yang anehnya dianggap Itachi sebagai ekspresi yang lucu.

Itachi mengangguk. Jangan tanya kenapa ia mendadak keluar dari karakternya jika bersama sang adik. Karena jika ada hal yang sangat dijaga Itachi, maka itu adalah Sasuke. Jadi, sekeras apapun Itachi, pasti ia akan melunak jika bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?"

Sasuke menutup matanya, "Entahlah."

Chapter 7: Siklikal, kah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Senorita**

**Semua tokoh milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sebuah cerita murahan karya Ayam Rusa**

**Ino Y. sebagai tokoh utama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino tak pernah merasa seberuntung ini sebelumnya.

Biasanya, keseharian Ino di Konoha terlalu menyebalkan dan melelahkan—bahkan untuk diceritakan. Sekolah, menghadapi kebencian baru, bertemu dengan orang-orang menyebalkan, berbelanja di swalayan—sisanya ia habiskan di apartemen Uchiha Sasuke.

Demi apapun, Ino sangat merindukan Suna.

Ia rindu pada Deidara. Ino ingin sekali bisa berjumpa dengan Gaara. Ia juga kehilangan masa-masa berbelanja diskon besar-besaran ditemani Sakura. Terutama pada ketiganya, Ino rindu kehangatan dari orang-orang terkasih di Suna.

Tapi malam ini, sepertinya Kami-sama tengah meniupkan kenyataan yang diharapkan Ino. Satu dari tiga hal yang paling ia rindukan terwujud. Ditambah dengan Ino yang menjelma menjadi Dewi, ia yakin ini saat yang tepat untuk menyeret Gaara ke altar.

"Aku tak tahu jika dia teman sekolahmu, Gaara," adalah ucapan Naruto begitu pemuda berambut merah bata itu datang menghampiri keduanya yang tampak akrab satu sama lain. "Aku banyak bertanya dirimu padanya."

Gaara hanya mengangguk kalem menanggapi cengiran Naruto. Iris _jade_ beningnya menatap Ino—yang mana malam ini terlihat sangat berbeda. Dengan dandanan minimalis namun aura meruah miliknya sukses membuat seluruh pasang mata meliriknya. Belum lagi gaun yang dikenakannya adalah gaun karya perancang ternama. Terlihat dari betapa mewahnya gaun panjang _a-line_ berwarna _aqua_ yang mentereng itu.

"Kenapa kau yang menghadiri acara ini, Gaara?" kali ini Ino memberanikan diri bertanya. Seraya modus, ia mengendap untuk merapatkan diri pada pemuda yang malam ini terlihat menonjol karena setelan jas putihnya tersebut.

"Temari ada acara di Kumo. Kankurou sedang berada di Kiri," jawabnya singkat.

Setelahnya, percakapan didominasi oleh Naruto dan Gaara. Kedua karib yang lama terpisah itu berbagi segala hal—meski sebenarnya pembicaraan dilakukan oleh Naruto. Sesekali Gaara hanya mengangguk atau menjawab jika ditanya.

Ino—yang tengah berdiri di samping Gaara pun hanya bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik. Mungkin ia juga bisa mencari informasi mengenai Gaara lebih dalam. Karena terlihat jelas jika Gaara sangat nyaman saat berbincang dengan Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang." Naruto melirik jam tangannya. "Kaasan pasti menunggu."

Mendengar kata Kaasan, ekspresi Ino mendadak berubah. Ia menundukkan wajah—menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya dibalik helaian pirangnya yang menjuntai. Ia sendiri bahkan tak pernah merasa ditunggu. Selalu Ino yang menunggu.

"Kapan kau memotong rambutmu?"

Ino terlonjak. Tentu saja karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan kesenduannya—hingga tak menyadari jika Naruto sudah berlalu. Air mukanya mendadak berubah, "Tadi sore sepertinya. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya seperti bukan kau jika mau memotong rambut panjangmu."

Mendadak saja Ino menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Gaara seolah-olah ia baru saja mengucapkan sumpah terlarang. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau memperhatikanku."

"Aku memang memperhatikanmu."

Entah efek lampu yang terlalu benderang—atau memang Gaara yang terlalu menyilaukan, Ino mendapati pipinya menghangat. Bisa-bisa jantungnya luruh jika terlalu lama berdekatan dengan si bungsu Sabaku ini.

Keduanya nampak terlarut dalam obrolan mereka. Seminggu tak bertemu membuat Ino sedikit mengerjap mendapati Gaara yang lebih banyak bicara. Ia tak sedingin kelihatannya—meski nada bicara dan ekspresinya tak berubah.

Bahkan seperti melupakan dengan siapa dirinya tadi datang, ketiadaan Sasuke di gedung mewah ini tak lagi singgah di pikiran Ino. Menghabiskan malam minggu bersama Gaara adalah kencan yang paling ia impikan. Apalagi dengan dirinya yang menjelma menjadi tokoh dongeng seperti ini.

"Di mana kau tinggal?"

"Eh?" Ino mengerjapkan matanya ragu. "T-tinggal?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Aku akan mengantarmu."

Sepertinya jiwa Ino kembali tertendang entah ke mana. _Aquamarine_ itu mengerjap ragu sebelum melupakan hal yang seharusnya menjadi prioritas malam ini. Gaara yang melihat tingkah Ino bahkan dibuat mengerjap.

"Gaara, aku baru ingat jika ada urusan. Aduh, kenapa bisa lupa, ya?" Ino menjentikkan kedua ujung kuku jemarinya resah. Wajahnya mendadak berubah khawatir. "Besok kau masih di sini, 'kan?"

Gaara hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika besok kita ke taman kota? Aku akan menghubungimu." Ino mulai memegangi gaun panjangnya—memberikan senyum tipis simpul termanisnya. "Aku harus pergi. Senang bisa melepas rindu padamu." Meski ragu, Ino mendongak.

**CUP ...**

Bisa dipastikan Ino merona hebat setelah memberi kecupan dalam di pipi Gaara. Pemuda itu sendiri tak perlu repot-repot untuk merubah ekspresinya—karena separah apapun, ekspresi Gaara akan tetap sama.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Gaara."

Tanpa menunggu sahutan Gaara, Ino segera berlalu—dengan kepala yang senantiasa menggeleng-geleng. Merutuki aksi beraninya di tengah keramaian gedung ini. Untung saja mata para tamu kehormatan Uchiha tak terlalu awas untuk menemukan seorang Mahadewi yang tadinya digandeng Sasuke Uchiha mendadak bisa mencium pemuda lain di tempat yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino menatap sekeliling. Kakinya sudah pegal berjalan-jalan sembari mengangkati gaun panjangnya yang cukup berat. Tetapi ia tak menemukan Sasuke di sudut mana pun. Betapa dungunya Ino melupakan majikan yang menjadikannya seorang dewi malam ini.

Memutuskan untuk beristirahat, Ino berjalan ke arah balkon. Semerbak udara dingin langsung menerpa kulitnya. Ino memang mengenakan gaun panjang serta sarung tangan panjang. Namun itu tak membantu ketika gaun Ino adalah model gaun tanpa lengan. Belum lagi bagian belakang gaun yang bermodel _backless_.

"Hah, kenapa aku bisa melupakannya?" Ino mengembungkan pipinya sebal. Jika sudah seperti ini, bisa dipastikan nasib kantung uang Ino akan semakin menipis karena menyewa jasa taksi.

Mata sejernih lautan itu menengadah, menatap hamparan bintang yang berkelap-kelip di atas sana dengan pandangan sendu. Jika Ino sendiri seperti sekarang, masa-masa yang membuatnya cengeng pasti akan muncul.

"Kaasan ... apa Kaasan juga ada di sana?"

Setitik likuid merembes di pipi kirinya.

"Kaasan tahu jika hidupku tidak lebih baik saat aku berada di Konoha? Aku rindu Kaasan."

Ino tak perlu repot-repot untuk menghapus titik demi titik yang menetes. Toh, tak akan ada orang yang mau untuk singgah di balkon senyap ini. Hanya Ino yang ada di sini—lengkap dengan segala hal yang membuatnya menjadi melankolis.

"Aku rindu Kaasan ..." Ia terisak pelan. "Aku juga rindu Tousan." Namun secercah senyum singgah di bibir merekahnya. "Tapi Dei-nii membuatku tidak merindukan kalian lagi."

Ino menghapus pipinya yang basah, "Dan sekarang aku rindu Dei-nii." Ia menghela napas pelan, "Kaasan ... di sini ada seorang Nyonya Besar yang memintaku untuk memanggilnya Kaasan."

Ino membiarkan ucapannya terhenti. Berkali-kali menghela napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya kasar. Membiarkan dirinya sendiri menjadi cengeng bukanlah Ino. Dengan keyakinan itu pulalah Ino menutup matanya, memastikan bahwa sisi seperti itu telah ia tenggelamkan untuk lain waktu.

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Tidak saat Ino merasa udara dingin yang menerpa punggungnya menghilang. Digantikan dengan jas kebesaran berwarna hitam yang menggantung menutupi kedua bahunya yang terekspos.

"Kita pulang."

Ino menolehkan kepalanya—dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah menggulung lengan kemejanya sebatas siku. Setelan jas mahalnya tertanggal. Kini hanya menyisakan Sasuke yang nampak lelah.

Figur cantik ini mengerjap mendapati pemandangan yang tidak biasanya ia lihat. Mau tak mau, bibirnya melafalkan kata-kata refleks yang ada di otaknya begitu menatap Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Tampan."

Seketika saja Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan menggulung lengan kemejanya. Obsidian kelam itu menatap Ino tajam, "Apa?"

Si pirang sendiri bahkan seperti tak sadar apa yang baru saja terucap. _Aquamarine_ miliknya mengerjap jenaka, "A-apa?" Ia bahkan harus terbata.

Setelah sadar apa yang barusan ia ucapkan, Ino berdehem singkat. _Aquamarine_ miliknya menatap obsidian Sasuke dengan tegas. "Bukankah katamu tadi pulang? Ayo." Ino dengan entengnya berjalan melewati Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

Mungkin ini satu dari sekian banyak kelainan kepribadian Yamanaka, dukung Sasuke dalam hati. Ia hanya menatap dingin punggung Ino sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan mendahului.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika lengannya ditarik kuat dari belakang. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa memincing saat mendapati Ino yang tengah merapikan gulungan lengan bajunya dengan seksama—terlihat lebih rapi dibanding sebelumnya.

"Karena kau tampan, segala sesuatu yang melekat padamu juga harus menawan." Ino mendongak, menatap obsidian Sasuke dengan manik cerahnya. "Bukankah begitu?" Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sasuke tak tahu.

Ia sudah sering mendapat pujian tampan—bahkan ketika ia baru terlahir ke dunia. Berulang kali para gadis akan mengedip manis padanya. Pujian Ino merupakan pujian yang entah ke berapa. Tapi ia merasa jika pujian Ino adalah satu-satunya yang membuat Uchiha kaku sepertinya membeku di tempat.

Mungkin Sasuke sungguh harus merespon setiap pujian untuknya. Terlebih, ia juga harus segera mencari seorang terdekat selain Naruto. Setelah ini, Sasuke pasti juga akan membuat daftar mengenai siapa-siapa yang harus meraba tubuhnya.

Sasuke harus melakukannya. Benar-benar harus melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Ino sudah rapi dengan gaun selutut yang berbalut apron ungu kebanggaannya. Dendangan demi dendangan kecil terucap dari bibir mungilnya yang tak berhenti tersenyum. Suara denting piring yang bergesekan pun hampir tak terdengar. Ino benar-benar khidmat dalam acara masak-memasaknya kali ini.

Tak ada cercaan untuk Sasuke. Bukan lagi seorang yang gemar banting-membanting.

"Oh, selamat pagi ..." sapanya begitu melirik Sasuke pasca keluar kamar. Bahkan Sasuke tak perlu repot-repot bertanya mengapa—karena itu pasti berhubungan dengan kejadian kemarin malam di pesta peresmiannya.

"Aku dengar jika kau suka tomat ..." Ino meletakkan beberapa piring berisi makanan yang didominasi warna merah. "Tapi hanya sedikit makanan yang kutahu dominan tomat."

Ino tak perlu repot-repot mendengar jawaban Uchiha Sasuke—karena pemuda itu memang tak tampak berniat untuk menjawab. Gadis yang memotong rambut pirang pertengahan panjangnya itu menepuk-nepuk pelan bagian depan gaunnya—sebelum menata beberapa kotak bekal.

"Aku akan pulang sore mungkin. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Sasuke menghembuskan napas kesal. Sebenarnya, Fugaku kemarin sudah berkata pada Sasuke untuk mengajak Ino ke pertemuan beberapa klien penting Uchiha. Namun sepertinya gadis itu tengah asik dengan dunianya sendiri bersama si pemuda merah bata. Mana mungkin Sasuke tega menganggunya?

"Uchiha?"

Setelah begitu banyak yang Yamanaka lakukan untuknya, sepertinya Sasuke memang harus mengalah ...

Namun belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, ponsel yang ada di kantung apron Ino terlebih dahulu berbunyi keras. Mau tak mau, gadis bersurai pirang itu menyingkir untuk mengangkat panggilan dari salah satu pemuda yang paling didambanya itu.

Lagi-lagi tanpa sepengetahuan Ino, sepasang manik kelam tak berkedip menatap punggungnya—bahkan ketika gadis cantik berkulit putih itu benar-benar tak tampak. Kemudian, kedua kelopaknya terpejam bingung meratapi dirinya yang kian hari semakin tak terbaca.

Mungkin Sasuke harus segera kembali ke mansion utama Uchiha.

...

Ekspresi Ino seketika berbinar begitu menatap nama yang tertera di layar ponsel pintarnya. Ia berdehem singkat—memastikan jika suaranya benar-benar semanis sakarin—sebelum mengangkatnya dengan gaya elegan.

"_**Ya, ini aku."**_

"_**Yamanaka?" **_terdengar helaan napas dari sana. Senyuman manis Ino mendadak luntur. Entah mengapa perasaannya berkata jika telepon Gaara kali ini bukanlah pertanda baik.

"_**Gaara? Ada apa?" **_Ino sungguh tak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

_Jangan sampai! Jangan katakan!_

"_**Aku harus kembali ke Suna pagi ini."**_

Naasnya, Kami-sama seperti memiliki kehendak sebaliknya.

Senyuman manis yang Ino persiapkan semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu memudar seketika. Ini berarti tak ada artinya Ino yang pagi ini sudah rapi dengan setelan kencannya.

Namun bukan Yamanaka Ino jika ia tak bisa mengatasi yang seperti ini. Maka dengan helaan napas berat, ia berujar, _**"Baiklah. Mau kuantar ke bandara?"**_ Setidaknya ia bisa menawari diri untuk melepas sang pujaan hati.

"_**Tidak perlu."**_ Ino menggembungkan pipinya kesal mendengar jawaban Gaara._** "Aku sekarang sudah di bandara."**_

Walau Gaara tak dapat melihatnya, Ino hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan kini hanyalah percaya pada harapannya. Harapan yang diam-diam Ino sembunyikan pada Gaara.

"_**Baiklah, sampai jumpa. Hati-hati, Gaara ..."**_Mungkin jika Gaara mendengar dengan seksama, ia akan menemukan nada getir di sana.

"_**Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana, Yamanaka."**_

Ino menatap ponsel pintarnya dengan pandangan alakadarnya. _Aquamarine_ itu kemudian berlalu untuk melirik gaun yang dikenakannya. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk terus mengotori gaun mahal hasil menabungnya selama sebulan ini.

...

Kunyahan Sasuke terhenti seketika begitu menatap si pirang Yamanaka yang baru kembali setelah sesi telpon dengan si riasan mata tebal itu. Gaun selutut yang dikenakan gadis itu telah tertanggal—terganti dengan celana denim serta kaus oranye ketat dengan motif renda di bagian dadanya.

Uchiha bungsu itu kembali menghela napas. Apa pembantunya ini benar-benar tak sadar risiko jika terus-menerus memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang sedemikian rupa?

"Kau tidak pergi hari ini?" tanya Ino begitu tepat duduk di samping Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya diam sebagai jawaban.

Seharusnya hari ini Sasuke mendatangi para klien perusahaannya—seperti apa yang dikatakan Fugaku kemarin di pertemuan mereka. Tapi apalah guna Sasuke jika di pertemuan itu sudah ada Itachi yang mengatasi semua?

Sekali lagi, Sasuke merasa sisi terburuk dalam dirinya untuk merebut apa yang dimiliki Itachi selama ini—tanpa sadar apa konsekuensinya.

"Berarti kita hanya berdua hari ini?"

Sasuke membuyarkan pemikirannya mengenai Itachi. Iris kelam itu kemudian menoleh—hanya untuk mendapati ekspresi Ino yang berubah berkali lipat lebih cerah dibanding sebelumnya.

"Kenapa memang?" Setelah sekian menit, akhirnya pemuda tampan itu membuka suara. Pandangannya kembali ke makanan di piringnya—yang hanya tersisa setengah. Kadang-kadang Sasuke juga mencuri pandang guna melirik Ino yang ada di sampingnya, sih.

Ino menggeleng pelan—tentu saja hal itu tak luput dari pandangan Sasuke. Satu-satunya perempuan Yamanaka yang masih ada ini menampilkan wajah ceria, "Itu berarti kita bisa berduaan seharian ini."

Hanya perasaan Sasuke, atau memang Yamanaka Ino terkesan memaksakan diri untuk menampilkan senyumannya itu? Entahlah ... Sasuke tak ingin menebak sosok berkepribadian warna-warni ini.

Apapun itu, Sasuke yakin air muka Yamanaka hari ini berhubungan dengan pemuda yang kemarin datang di acara Uchiha miliknya.

Ck, kenapa pula Sasuke harus kembali memikirkan sosok numpang eksis dengan setelah putih mencoloknya kemarin malam itu?

"Uchiha?"

Sasuke refleks menoleh. Gadis di hadapannya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik—yang kembali dibalasnya dengan pandangan bertanya khas Uchihanya.

"Kau bisa mematahkan sendokmu."

Netra obsidian itu seketika menoleh menatap sendoknya yang mulai melengkung. Padahal Mikoto bilang sendok itu khusus ia pesankan dari ornamen kuno ternama dari China beberapa waktu yang lalu.

**Kretek ...**

Kheh, Sasuke memang wajib mencari seorang terdekat lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino melirik sosok yang duduk tepat di sampingnya sebelum kembali menekuni jahitan seragam baru tim futsal Sekolah Internasional Konoha. Meski Ino harus tak terlalu berbakat dalam hal jahit-menjahit, ia mencoba sebisa mungkin berusaha.

Yah, setidaknya hasil karyanya tidak terlalu parah buruknya.

"Kau akan menjahit itu semua sendiri?"

"Eh?"

Ino tak salah dengar, 'kan?

Sasuke menatap kain-kain di meja depannya, lalu melirik Ino yang tengah menjahit kain itu sedemikian rupa. Uchiha yang mewarisi keimutan Mikoto ini yakin jika apapun yang Ino kerjakan pasti berhubungan dengan perjanjiannya dan Neji beberapa waktu lalu.

Pemuda yang wajahnya sering dielu-elukan itu menghela napas berat. Menutup buku bacaannya lantas melepas kacamata yang bertengger membingkai dua maniknya. Pandangan datar khasnya terarah pada Ino sepenuhnya—yang kini juga tengah memandangnya.

"Kau yakin?"

Suara berat Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Ino. Kedua kelopaknya mengerjap jenaka sebelum kembali memasang ekspresi normal, "Tentu saja. Ini harus selesai dalam dua minggu."

Uchiha bungsu itu benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran gadis Yamanaka ini.

Tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun, Sasuke berlalu dari duduknya—meninggalkan Ino yang kembali mengerjap jenaka menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin tak terlihat. Sepertinya semenjak kemarin malam, ada dinding pembatas yang membingkai komunikasi mereka berdua.

Atau mungkin hanya Ino seorang? —mengingat bagaimana Sasuke yang tergolong ke dalam golongan elit anti-sosial.

Ino mengambil napas dalam. Tidak seperti ini kehidupan di Konoha yang diinginkannya. Ino hanya ingin tinggal dengan tentram tanpa membelitkan suatu apapun. Namun keinginan tinggallah keinginan.

Pada akhirnya, hidupnya penuh dengan kerumitan yang nyaris siklik.

_Apa aku terlalu berlebihan pada Uchiha selama ini?_

Ya, mungkin Ino bisa memulai dengan melihat dirinya sendiri. Ia dan Sasuke hanya sebatas hubungan pembantu dan majikannya. Tapi justru adakalanya Sasuke yang dipaksa mengalah menghadapi tingkah Ino.

Ah, itu mungkin bukan adakala lagi. Terlalu sering malah.

Ada pula saat di mana Ino yang harus mati-matian menahan kealotan sikap kaku Sasuke Uchiha itu.

Mungkin ... Ino memang harus memulainya dari hal-hal yang kecil.

...

Sasuke kembali mengubah posisinya. Sekian menit berada di atas tempat tidur tak lantas membuatnya nyaman untuk memejamkan mata. Jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi—dan untuk pertama kalinya ia lebih memilih tidur dibanding mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya atau sebatas belajar.

Salahkan saja si Yamanaka itu yang selalu wara-wiri di kepala Sasuke.

Oke, mungkin itu tak semua kesalahan Ino Yamanaka.

Pertama, Sasuke yang mengijinkannya masuk ke dalam apartemennya—sementara Sasuke sendiri tetap bersikeras untuk tinggal di atap yang sama. Alih-alih menyewakan, Sasuke juga mau-mau saja memperkejakan seorang gadis—ehem cantik yang menarik perhatian dengan fisiknya yang tak terlalu normal untuk ukuran gadis daerah Asia Timur.

Kedua, Ino Yamanaka yang makin hari selalu menjadi objek hidup pandangannya. Entah itu sebelum tidur, saat makan, keluar dari kamar atau sebelum berangkat sekolah. Yang jelas ini murni bukan kesalahan Uchiha Sasuke jika Yamanaka Ino menjadi satu-satunya tujuan Sasuke dalam beberapa waktu terakhir.

Dan yang terakhir ... kenapa semua terasa berbeda?

Hum ... mungkinkah?

Ah, tidak-tidak! Ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal-hal mengerikan seperti itu. Seorang Uchiha harus mendahulukan apa yang menjadi prioritas utama mereka. Pemikiran yang merugikan seperti itu bukanlah jalan pikiran yang harus mereka pilih.

.

.

.

.

.

Keseharian keduanya masih tak berubah.

Ino merasa hubungannya semakin canggung semenjak peristiwa di pestanya itu. ini bahkan sudah menginjak bulan pertama kedatangan Ino di Konoha—dan ia masih tak menemukan tempat lain yang bisa dituju kecuali apartemen Sasuke, swalayan serta sekolah.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal ketika membayangkan seharian di apartemen seorang diri. Sasuke memang masih tinggal di sana—terlihat dari makanan Ino yang semakin berkurang. Namun hubungan mereka tak lagi seperti dulu.

Bisa dikatakan, hubungan mereka jauh-jauh lebih buruk jika dibanding saat minggu-minggu pertama Ino di Konoha dulu. Pemuda itu tak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya barang sedetik pun di apartemennya. Hanya di sekolah saja Ino ingat bahwa ia memiliki majikan.

Saat latihan tim futsal pun, pemuda itu akan berpura-pura tak menyadari kehadirannya. Pun minuman yang ditawarkan Ino sama sekali tak mendapat respon yang berarti dari idaman para gadis di Sekolah Internasional Konoha ini.

Entah kenapa, Ino merasa jika Sasuke begitu ... jauh.

Harusnya Ino senang dengan hal ini. Ditekankan sekali lagi, seharusnya Ino senang. Harusnya. Memangnya tidak kurang bahagia bagaimana jika apartemen seluas itu di tempati seorang diri tanpa seorang pun yang akan berniat menganggu? Apalagi jika hanya pemuda menyebalkan yang sikap kakunya lebih kokoh dibanding pohon jati.

Ya, semua tentu berdasarkan seharusnya.

Hanya saja ... Ino merasa ...

... kesepian.

Mungkin karena Ino memang terbiasa seatap dengan laki-laki—mengingat ia dan Deidara lebih akrab dibanding sepasang kekasih. Tapi jika tinggal di tempat yang sama dengan seorang bangsawan di negeri seberang dengan segala macam sikap doktrin mereka, Ino rasa baru kali ini.

Uhm, bisa disebut penasaran, mungkin?

"Ino-chan ..."

Ino menolehkan kepalanya saat pemuda jabrik melambaikan tangan padanya semangat. Ck, putera Namikaze Minato satu itu memang gagal paham mengenai lelah ataupun kata-kata semacamnya. Bahkan tanpa Ino melangkahpun, Naruto sudah menghampiri—setengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Tumben tidak langsung ke tengah lapangan saat latihannya sudah selesai?" Naruto berjingit bingung.

_Aquamarine_ itu hanya memutar bosan, "Aku harus menyelesaikan seragam baru kalian secepatnya, Naruto. Ini sudah terlambat satu bulan," jawab Ino—ditambah bentakan.

"Kau yakin jika kau menyelesaikan seragam itu dengan jahitan tangan?" Naruto menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda—yang malah dibalas dengan tatapan jengah gadis yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau bicara apa, sih?" Ino semakin jengkel. Kenapa pemuda ini terus-terusan menagih batas kesabarannya?

Mendengar nada menjawab Ino yang demikian, Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Kau tidak perlu menjahit, sebenarnya." Dan dahi Ino semakin dibuat mengerut ketika pemuda ini duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu, Naruto." Ino lama-lama mulai geram juga dengan pemuda Namikaze satu ini.

"Yah, apa gunanya memiliki kakak ipar yang seorang perancang terkemuka jika pakaian saja harus menjahit sendiri," tutur Naruto polos seraya melipat kedua lengan di belakang kepalanya.

Perancang terkemuka?

"Kau membicarakan siapa, sih? Aku tidak punya kakak ipar—apa lagi yang seorang perancang busana."

Dengan geram, Ino menyodorkan botol air mineral dingin ke wajah Naruto dengan keras. Mau tak mau, membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu meringis pelan. Namun hal itu tak bertahan lama—tidak sebelum safir jernihnya melirik seorang yang nampak tetap tenang di saat rekan-rekannya di lapangan yang lain sibuk berkeluh-kesah.

"Geka-neechan kakakmu, bukan?"

"NARUTO!"

Bisa dipastikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Figur yang membiarkan rambutnya tergerai asal itu menguap pelan. Matanya melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam—dan tak ada sedikit pun tanda-tanda jika pemilik apartemen ini telah pulang. Laptop di hadapannya masih menyala—dan Ino masih harus menyelesaikan tiga laporan lagi.

"Aw!" Ia meringis pelan ketika tak sengaja jemarinya yang tertusuk jarum tempo hari tertekan papan ketik pada laptopnya.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya bisa menanti. Belum lagi kesendiriannya sekian jam yang terkurung di apartemen Uchiha ini seolah menambah beban mentalnya. Setidaknya jika Sasuke ada di sini, Ino bisa sedikit bernapas lega.

Karena demi apapun, Ino akan menempatkan sendiri dalam urutan terakhir yang ia inginkan.

Meski harus bersama dengan seorang yang sama kerasnya dengan pemukul bisbol serupa Sasuke pun, Ino tak apa-apa. Asalkan ia tak sendirian seperti ini. Dari kecil Ino sudah sendiri—tanpa ibu dan ayah yang jarang menemaninya. Beranjak dewasa pun demikian.

Lalu haruskah Ino tetap sendiri di tempat yang tak ia ketahui bagaimana seluk-beluknya seperti Konoha ini?

Pemikiran Ino terhenti ketika pintu apartemen Sasuke terbuka, menampilkan sang pemilik yang masih terbalut seragam sekolahnya. Pemuda itu sendiri seolah tak ingin repot-repot melirik Ino yang menatapnya riang—seakan kepulangan Sasuke adalah hal yang paling ia nantikan.

Gadis itu segera berlalu dari tetek-bengek tugasnya untuk menyambut sang majikan. Mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke dengan pasti—namun harus terhenti ketika pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

Masih dengan senyuman cerah pula, Ino berujar, "Sasuke, aku masak sup tomat hari ini. Aku menunggumu pulang agar kita bisa makan malam bersama." Bahkan tanpa sadar, Ino memanggil Uchiha bungsu ini menggunakan nama kecilnya—bukan lagi Uchiha seperti yang dahulu.

Tak ada sahutan. Tetapi bukan Ino Yamanaka jika ia akan putus asa. Dengan lembut ia mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, "Aku tunggu di ruang tengah sambil menjahit, Sasuke."

Masih tak ada sahutan. Sepertinya sosok di dalam sana tak berniat menunjukkan eksistensinya untuk Ino. Dan karena pintu kamar yang terkunci dari dalam, Ino tak bisa lagi mendobraki Sasuke seenaknya. Ino pun juga sudah berubah—bukan lagi bak gadis bar-bar perempatan gang. Ini menurut Ino tentunya.

Semuanya berubah semenjak Ino menemani Sasuke ke pesta Uchiha—atau lebih tepatnya semenjak pemuda itu dengan segala kelembutannya membiarkan jas mahalnya membungkus tubuh Ino yang kedinginan.

Yang pasti bagi Ino adalah—

"Sasuke, jangan lama-lama."

—Uchiha Sasuke menunjukkan bentuk kepeduliannya dengan tindakan tak terduga.

...

Sasuke melirik jam dinding yang menunjuk pukul dua dini hari. Karena tugas laknat Orochimaru—si pria pucat yang hobi berdesis itu Sasuke harus memangkas waktu tidurnya. Tidak masalah jika besok adalah hari libur. Tapi masalahnya besok adalah latihan pemantapan sebelum pertandingan mereka lusa.

Berbicara tentang pertandingan, pikiran Sasuke langsung melayang ke perempuan Yamanaka yang tak kunjung menyelesaikan jahitan bajunya. Adalah sebuah masalah jika lebih dari satu bulan jahitan tak kunjung selesai. Namun beda lagi kasusnya jika dua lusin seragam dijahit dengan menggunakan tangan oleh tenaga seorang saja.

Baiklah, Sasuke tahu jika Ino Yamanaka adalah gadis kelainan kepribadian. Tapi menjahit dua lusin kain menjadi seragam selama sebulan adalah mustahil—satu bulan saja mustahil, bagaimana jika dua minggu?

Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pemikiran-pemikiran yang mulai singgah karena gadis numpang lewat itu, Sasuke keluar kamar dengan wajah yang berantakan. Dengan rambut berantakan serta wajah yang kusut, para fans Sasuke pasti tak akan mengira jika ia Uchiha yang sering dibangga-banggakan itu.

Memilih untuk mengabaikan penampilannya, Sasuke berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Saat menoleh, netranya tak sengaja tertumpu pada makanan yang masih utuh di atas konter dapur. Pasti Yamanaka itu menunggui Sasuke untuk makan hingga melupakan malam malamnya sendiri.

Bungsu dua bersaudara ini menghembuskan napas kesal. Sasuke sudah bertekad bulat untuk tetap mengabaikan kehadiran Ino Yamanaka di hidupnya. Tapi gadis itu selalu melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Pembantu mana yang mau menunggui sang majikan pulang hingga melupakan makam malamnya?

Pekerja tanpa bayaran mana yang sudi merawat si majikannya yang sedingin Himalaya ketika sakit?

Mungkin memang Sasuke yang berlebihan selama ini.

Atau ia yang tak bisa menanggapi perhatian Ino dengan wajar?

Tak satupun dari keduanya yang masuk akal menurut Sasuke. Entah opsi pertama atau kedua, dua-duanya menjadikan Sasuke sebagai tersangka utama. Namun yang paling nyata mungkin hanyalah ... aura Ino yang terlalu meruah.

Jika membicarakan tentang kecantikan, para Uchiha seusia Sasuke yang lain lebih cantik. Pun dengan karakteristik yang jauh lebih elegan nan menawan dibanding gadis Yamanaka itu. Juga mengenai daya pikat, jauh lebih banyak gadis di luar sana yang bertubuh menggoda selain Yamanaka ini.

Tapi ada hal yang tak bisa Sasuke rasakan.

Rasanya ... perhatian yang tulus.

Ada baiknya Sasuke harus berkonsultasi ke pemuda Hyuuga sesekali mengenai gadis Yamanaka ini.

Pemuda Uchiha itu lantas menatap ceceran kain—yang salah satunya masih dipeluk erat oleh si Yamanaka. Obsidiannya melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga pagi—dan Yamanaka Ino malah tidur dengan posisi duduk di ruang tengah seraya mengenggam jarum yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menusuknya.

"_**Sasuke, ini masih jam tiga pagi!"**_

Sasuke tak lantas ikut berteriak untuk menyahuti dampratan dari seberang sana. Ia memposisikan dirinya duduk dengan nyaman di sofa yang sama dengan Ino. Remaja yang sudah tampan sejak lahir itu mengambil peralatan menjahit yang masih Ino peluk diam-diam.

Iris obsidiannya menatap peralatan menjahit Ino sebelum mengambil kain yang belum sempat diselesaikan Ino. Tanpa memutus sambungan ponsel pintarnya, Sasuke berkata,

"_**Ajari aku cara menjahit."**_

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

.

.

.

Aduh-duh, ini apaan coba? Kenapa jadinya malah nista bin absurd kek gini?

Untuk yang review log in, maafkan saya akan membalasnya lusa :*

Buat yang non-login, silahkan :* {()}

**Lovely Sagita-Naka** : Hahaha, SasuIno memang momennya manis (ceritanya dia sendiri juga korban epep SasuIno). Maksudnya, di setiap epep yang nyeritain kisah mereka, pasti ujung-ujungnya greget gitu XD. Makasih ya qaqa sayang komentarnya :* :* :*.

Btw, Ino tapi naksirnya tetep sama Gaara, loh. Mau dikata cucok sama Sasunyam berapa kalipun, si Mbak Berbi kan tetep doyannya sama akang merah :v/ini bukan curhat.

Nggak papa kok qaqa kalo lain waktu lama, orang-orang pasti juga punya kesibukannya sendiri-sendirilah. Sekali lagi makasih banyak sudah mau meninggalkan komentar /bungkuk dalam sedalam-dalamnya :* :* :*

Sayang **Resdiana** : Aduh—aku mah makasih banget atuh sayang udah dibilangin tokidoki (maap salah pokus) XD. Iya, mereka momennya kadang emang greget (di cerita yang aku baca, sih). Kelanjutannya maap nggak bisa cepet-cepet. Makasih banyak udah mau nunggu T_T /bungkuk dalam-sedalam-dalamnya :* :* :*

**Minami22** : Iya ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah nunggu :* :* :*

Bebi **Amay** : Makasih banyak juga buat kamu sayangku yang udah mau nunggu :'). Apalah arti diriku tanpamu, sayang :'v (beb maklum ajalah sama korban baper atu ini). Sasunyam terancam tbc? Kenapa emangnya kok bisa gitu O.o?

Ini sudah apdet kilat loh XD. Apdet kilat ala saya tentunya :p.

Sweerheart **xoxo** : Beb, gue nggak tau musti misuh begimana denger dipanggil ayam :'v. Ta-tapi makasih banyak kamu udah komen puaanjaaang, sepanjang cintaku sama Luhan XD/seketika baper/

Hahaha, capternya emang sekitaran sepuluh lebih, tapi setingan waktu yang aku gunain berubah-ubah, kok. Bisa sehari, dua hari, semalem, sebulan juga XD. Terus masalah Ino sama Sasunyam, itu sih sebenernya untung di Sasunyam labil, nggak enak di Mbak berbinya hani :p. Kapan lagi coba nemu pembantu baik yang bisa digandeng ke mana-mana gitu? XD.

Akir kata, makasih banyak buat kamyuh si exo-l tersayang akoh XD. Duh, dari username kamu aja ketauan kalo kamu exo-l (karena emang perasaan antar sesama fangirl exo itu kuat) :v. Btw, aku juga demen Kpop loh dulu banget, sebelum Hubby Lulu akoh keluar :') /lupakan saja yang ini.

Udahlah, yang jelas aku sayang sama kamu :*. Makasih, ya :* :* :*

Hani **de-chan** : Anjir bee, akoh baca komentar kamu di penpik Olero itu—dan gue seketika ngakak XD. Iya nih, keknya aku emang perlu kursus rukyah supaya nggak keSasuan lagi (?) :p.

Nggak papa kok kamu reviewnya lama. Toh, aku sendiri juga udah seneng banget kamu mau ninggalin jejak di kolom komentar cerita yang sangat nista ini T_T. Mbak berbi emang tjantik loh, sayang. Cuma ada aja orang yang juling nggak bisa liat :3.

Duh, bukannya tempo hari kamu bilangnya lebih suka sama Gaara? Nah, kenapa sekarang pakek acara bingung pula? Ayo kita nyanyi saja bee, karena sekali Gaara ... akan tetap Gaara—aaaa~ (maap kelepasan ini).

Hahaha, aku suka loh malahan yang panjang-panjang itu XD. Bacanya greget banget soalnya :*. Tapi kalo balesnya itu yang susah (karena saya pasti nulis dua kali lipat lebih banyak dibanding komentarnya).

Buat **Guest** : Nggak ada yang bikin Gaara menderita kok, sayang. Masak akoh tega sih nistain suami sendiri/hiraukan dia.

Well, makasih banyak semangatnya plu kunjungannya kamu :* :* :*.

Okeh ... pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf karena kelabilan Sasunyam yang membuat cerita ini semakin semrawut/ditampar Uchiha sekeluarga/. Kemudian untuk tipo dan segala macamnya, tolong jangan dibahas karena saya belum mengedit ini T_T. Dan entah kapan bisa berkesempatan untuk mengedit ini :3. Sekali lagi maafkan untuk kesalahan-kesalahan mendasar seperti itu.

Kedua kalinya, mungkin banyak yang akan bilang kerumpangan cerita di sana-sini. Yah, karena saya juga seorang amatiran yang mencari pelampiasan karena ditinggal mantan ya—bukaaan!. Ehem, karena saya juga menyadari kemampuan saya yang sedemikian rupa, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Ketiga, saya merasa jika bahasa yang saya gunakan terlalu monoton—tanpa ada penambahan kosa kata untuk deskripsi secara realistik sastra. Kemampuan saya masih sebatas ini—dan saya berharap supaya bisa mengembangkan kemampuan saya untuk masa yang akan datang. Jadi bagi yang memiliki saran kata rujukan untuk penambahan deskripsi, saya akan sangat bahagia sekali T_T.

Akhir kata, terima kasih bagi yang sudah memberi komentar—maaf jika saya tidak dapat membalas hal yang serupa untuk kalian semua. Juga untuk yang mengikuti ataupun menjadikan cerita murahan ini favorit, sungguh terima kasih T_T. Terlebih yang menekan tombol favorit pada saya. Saya rasa saya belum pantas menerima semuanya T_T. Saya adalah pendatang baru di sini—dan dengan apresiasi meninggalkan jejak saja sudah cukup :').

Maaf kalau tulisan ini kepanjangan.

Tapi, terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya. Saya menyayangi kalian :* :* :*. Terima kasih untuk semua dukungan yang diberikan pada saya, terima kasih banyak untuk perhatiannya. Juga terima kasih untuk semuanya :* :* :*.

Bigluv and bighug {()}


	8. Chapter 8

Kelopak mata itu terbuka pelan. Merasakan beban yang teramat mengenai bahu, punggung serta jemarinya yang entah berapa kali tertusuk tajamnya jarum. Butuh beberapa saat untuk menyesuaikan penerangan yang ada dengan netranya. Tatkala cahaya telah diterima dengan baik, ia mengeliat pelan.

Menggeliat—jika tak menyadari apa yang membuat bahunya terasa berat.

Dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur, ia nyaris memekik—untungnya tak sampai berteriak dengan posisinya sekarang. Sosok yang semalam ia tunggu keluar dari kamar telah bersandar di bahunya dengan kedua mata yang terpejam—masih berbalut kacamatanya.

Untuk beberapa detik, gadis itu membiarkan menikmati pemandangan pemuda paling tampan yang ia temui di Konoha selama ini. Seorang sama juga yang telah memberikan tempat tinggal yang layak untuknya. Meski terkadang sikap majikannya ini jauh dari kata layak—sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa untuk memaklumi.

Tangan seputih porselen itu tergerak, membelai dengan lembut surai raven yang nampak kusut. Dengan senyum tertahan, ia berujar, "Kau terlihat lebih baik saat seperti ini."

Entah karena ucapan atau sentuhan gadis itu pada kepalanya, kelopak lain yang berbalut kacamata itu terbuka. Menampilkan obsidiannya yang memincing bingung—seolah mencari tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

Ino tak sadar jika sosok yang bersandar pada bahunya itu telah terbangun—begitu pula sang Uchiha yang enggan untuk mengangkat kepalanya dari sandaran ternyaman yang pernah ia rasakan. Sasuke tak tahu mengapa ia menemukan tidur dalam posisi bersandar pada Yamanaka, tapi ia paham jika bahu Ino lebih nyaman dibanding apa pun.

Sepertinya Sasuke memang harus menghadapi gejolak yang perlahan menjadi tamu hari-harinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menghindariku, tapi aku senang kau bersandar padaku. Itu berarti kau menganggapku sebagai teman."

Senantiasa terdiam mendengarkan kata demi kata yang terlontar dari si Yamanaka, Sasuke rasa ia ingin kembali tidur. Ya, ingin kembali tidur jika jemari lembut itu tak menyentuh jemarinya yang terasa kebas karena tusukan jarum-jarum sialan itu.

Mana tahu Sasuke jika menjahit itu susah?

Jika tahu jemarinya akan menjadi korban, Sasuke pasti langsung menyuruh Geka agar calon kakak iparnya itu segera memunguti kain-kain menyebalkan itu untuk ia selesaikan. Pasti berat menjadi calon _designer_ yang merintis sejak bawah seperti Geka, pikir Sasuke.

"Maaf menganggumu." Ino menatap khawatir Sasuke yang mulai meninggalkan sandarannya di bahu Ino. Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya terdiam menatap seragam setengah jadi yang berada di pangkuannya.

Sialan! Mau dibawa kemana gengsi Uchiha yang setinggi Himalaya ini?

Seolah mengetahui jeritan hati Sasuke, Ino tersenyum geli, "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Terima kasih sudah berniat membantuku."

Sasuke semakin ingin memutar waktu. Namun belum sempat hal itu menjadi acuan persepsinya, panggilan Ino untuknya semakin membuatnya berpikir keras.

Apa tadi? Sasuke?

Seketika saja Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap Yamanaka seakan ia baru saja melakukan hal yang menyalahi takdir. Tapi nihil—gadis itu justru menatapnya balik dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Apanya yang salah dengan memanggil Sasuke?"

Oh, ingatkan Sasuke untuk mengantarkan Ino Yamanaka ke dokter kejiwaan secepatnya.

Chapter 8: Awal Baru

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Senorita**

**Semua tokoh milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sebuah cerita murahan karya Ayam Rusa**

**Ino Y. sebagai tokoh utama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino masih tekun dengan jahitannya ketika pemuda itu keluar kamar dengan seragam lengkapnya. Kalau boleh jujur, sekujur tubuh Sasuke sebenarnya serasa akan copot—menginggat ia baru tidur pukul setengah empat pagi dan bangun pukul enam. Jika bukan karena Yamanaka mengerikan itu, pasti Sasuke tak pernah memiliki pemikiran untuk bertindak sampai sejauh ini.

"Sudah selesai? Kemarilah ..."

Walau tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan gadis pirang ini, tapi Sasuke tetap saja berjalan mendekati Ino yang masih berpakaian selayaknya pakaiannya kemarin malam. Pemuda tampan ini mau tak mau berpikir dalam diam. Tidakkah gadis itu berniat untuk pergi ke sekolah?

"Duduk di sini." Ino menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya. Meletakkan jahitannya sebelum mengambil kotak obat kecil yan tersimpan di belakangnya. "Kemarikan tangan kirimu."

Ragu-ragu, Sasuke menyodorkan tangan kirinya yang penuh dengan tusukan jarum—tak jarang pula goresan pada telapaknya. Sasuke yang seorang jenius pun terpaksa berpikir keras. Memangnya bisa sebuah jarus mengakibatkan luka yang sedemikian?

"Seharusnya kau jangan bertindak terlalu jauh." Sasuke meringis dalam hati ketika Yamanaka di hadapannya ini mengolesi antiseptik seperti mengolesi minyak gosok. Kasar sekali. Padahal ia pasti sudah tahu rasanya memiliki luka karena jarum seperti ini. "Aku yakin pasti kau juga yang menyelesaikan laporanku beberapa waktu lalu."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Masih senantiasa mengutuk Yamanaka yang dengan brutal mengobati telapak tangannya. Boneka hidup ini benar-benar berniat balas dendam karena tingkah canggung Sasuke selama ini sepertinya. Rajungan!

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, sih. Itu berarti kau menyayangiku."

Seketika saja Sasuke menatap _aquamarine_ Ino tajam.

Sayang katanya?

"Kenapa?"

Apa gadis ini benar-benar tak sadar apa yang telah dikatakannya?

Tidak, tidak. Yang benar adalah ... apakah Sasuke benar-benar sadar mengenai dirinya sendiri?

Sasuke yang membiarkan Ino Yamanaka masuk ke dalam lingkaran hidup tertata miliknya.

Sasuke Uchiha yang memberikan perjanjian terlaknat.

Sasuke yang diam-diam memperhatikan dari belakang ketika tubuh menggoda itu berada di dapur.

Pemuda bermodel rambut aneh itu bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk mengerjakan apa-apa yang bisa ia kerjakan untuk Ino Yamanaka.

Bahkan ketika Sasuke ragu ia bisa mengontrol dirinya, ia memilih untuk menjauhi Ino. Takut-takut sisi kurang ajar dirinya berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

Ia yang tak sekalipun berdiri di garis yang sama dengan para gadis nekad menggandeng Ino dalam acara sepenting milik keluarga Uchiha.

Uchiha bungsu ini benci mengakui. Ia tak akan pernah mau mengalahkan egoismenya untuk berada dalam pihak yang diperhatikan. Tapi semakin hari, gejolak itu semakin menjadi. Tentu saja kali ini berbeda dengan egoismenya saat bersama dengan Itachi ataupun keluarga Uchiha lainnya.

Rasanya, Sasuke ingin memeluk tubuh itu setiap saat. Mengukuhkannya sebagai milik seorang Sasuke Uchiha agar tak seorang pun yang berani mendekat ke arah Yamanaka. Bahkan ketika hanya untuk mencicipi masakannya.

Oke, ada yang bisa menjelaskan gejala penyakit apa semacam itu?

Uhm, atau ada yang bisa menjelaskan kelainan kejiwaan apa semacam itu?

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Sudah selesai."

Sasuke buru-buru melepaskan tangannya—yang entah sejak kapan mengenggam jemari porselen itu kuat-kuat. Oh sialan! Apakah sindrom tampan-tampan-penggoda milik Izuna sudah menular pada dirinya?

Atau jangan-jangan Shisui diam-diam mengirimkan pelet agar Sasuke menjadi sosok ganjen bin kecentilan seperti ini?

"Tidak apa-apa." Obsidian itu kembali melirik Ino tajam. "Jika itu membuatmu merasa dekat denganku, tidak apa-apa."

Sebentar ... ini hanya logika Sasuke atau memang Yamanaka terlihat sedikit aneh?

"Aku mendengar jika kau bukan tipikal pemuda yang bisa dekat dengan banyak orang." Ino beranjak ke dapur. Membiarkan Sasuke kembali berpikir dengan segala macam asumsi pribadinya.

Atau memang Ino yang berniat menggali hubungan lebih dalam dengan Sasuke?

Ah, yang seharusnya menjadi pokok pemikiran Sasuke sekarang bukan itu. Dari pada itu, Sasuke seharusnya memikirkan cara bagaimana ia bisa segera mengenyahkan ketidaknyamanan yang disyukurinya ini.

"Tolong minta izin untukku. Aku malas masuk hari ini." Dalam sekejap, gadis pirang itu telah kembali dengan kotak bekal hitam yang tersembunyi di balik tas kotak makan berwarna biru tua. Menghampiri Sasuke yang seolah tak mengindahkan kehadiran Ino.

Si tampan bungsu Uchiha ini hanya diam ketika tas ransel sekolahnya telah dibawa Ino—beserta kotak bekal yang diberikan gadis itu. Memilih untuk bungkam ketika Ino dengan senyum tulus menyodorkan tas sekolah itu padanya.

Ck, ini lebih parah dari yang Sasuke bayangkan.

"Geka akan ke mari." Sasuke meraih knop pintu apartemennya, "Biarkan dia saja yang menjahit kain itu." Kemudian sosok tegapnya hilang bak tertelan. Itu mungkin kalimat terpanjang yang dikatakan Sasuke Uchiha selama lima puluh hari terakhir.

Yah, jangan lupakan Ino Yamanaka yang juga tengah memasang ekspresi paling tidak elit dalam hidupnya.

Satu hal yang pasti yang baru disadari Ino ...

... Uchiha selain memiliki wajah rupawan, akhlak mereka juga cukup tampan, kok.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara gesekan sandal rumah yang beradu dengan ubin terasa kasar. Ino tak henti mondar-mandir. Ini sudah berlalu dua jam semenjak keberangkatan Sasuke. Hal yang wajar bagi pembantu adalah bekerja ketika sang majikan telah pergi. Namun yang tak biasa hari ini adalah Ino yang kunjung menemukan titik ujung dari telpon rumah yang beberapa menit lalu berdering nyaring.

Itachi Uchiha yang menelpon Sasuke agar menghadiri acara relasi di Suna.

Oke, seharusnya itu bukan apa-apa bagi Ino. Tidak saat sisi dramatis dirinya memutar rekaman beberapa pesan singkatnya dengan Gaara beberapa waktu lalu. Semenjak kedatangan pemuda itu di peresmian Sasuke sebagai pewaris Uchiha selain Itachi, pemuda bersurai merah bata itu tak mengirimkan satu pun pesan singkat. Bahkan ketika Ino mengirim pesan, jawabannya pun alakadarnya.

Sekadar perasaan, atau memang Gaara berubah begitu kaku?

Ayolah, ini baru berjalan lima puluh hari semenjak kepergiannya ke Konoha. Dan jika Neji benar-benar memiliki sisi mulia pada Ino, empat puluh hari lagi ia bisa pulang ke Suna. Toh, pembelajaran di Konoha sama sekali tak menjadi hal yang membuat Ino kalang kabut.

Tapi perasaan Ino kali ini berkata jika relasi kali ini berhubungan dengan Gaara.

Sudah jelas, bukan? Gaara datang ke acara Sasuke Uchiha. Tidak menutup kemungkinan mengenai sebaliknya.

_Gaara ... Gaara ... Gaara ..._

Ajakan kencan secara tersurat pun tak bisa mencegah Gaara untuk bergegas kembali ke Suna. Pemuda itu seperti sosok yang jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ino memang senang ia bisa dekat dengan Gaara. Namun, ia jauh lebih senang ketika jaraknya dengan Gaara seperti dulu. Tidak akrab ataupun dekat—tapi terasa menghangatkan.

Apabila Ino bertanya pada Itachi, belum tentu golongan kaku Uchiha itu mau menjawabnya.

Jika bertanya pada Itachi saja bisa berarti harapan palsu, apalagi bertanya pada Sasuke.

Uchiha sungguh rumit.

**TING ... TONG!**

Mendengar bel yang dipencet teratur, Ino segera bergegas. Mengabaikan pakaian yang masih kumal, ia membuka pintu. Dan sudah terduga siapa yang akan datang. Seorang wanita muda cantik dengan manik hijau kebiruan—persis sepertinya—plus tahi lalat yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda.

Geka Sataya (*).

"Ino Yamanaka?"

Ino mengangguk seraya memiringkan tubuhnya—mempersilahkan calon kakak ipar majikannya untuk masuk. Sosok cantik dengan rambut coklat bata itu tersenyum simpul. Ino bahkan harus berpikir dua kali sebelum memastikan jika seorang bertubuh mungil ini bukan gadis Sekolah Menengah Pertama yang salah tujuan.

Sosok bersurai pirang panjang ini melangkah di belakang Geka—yang diketahui Ino ternyata lebih pendek dibanding dirinya. Sepertinya salah satu sosok muda tersohor di Konoha ini ingin melunturkan imej yang terlanjur melekat dengan dirinya saat menghadiri beberapa acara _fashion show_.

"Jadi, ada berapa seragam yang belum selesai?" Geka bertanya saat sampai di ruang tengah. Menatap seonggok kain yang nampak tak kunjung selesai dengan tatapan ngeri.

Mengetahui reaksi seorang trensenter busana yang sedemikian mengerikan membuat Ino meringis, "Sebenarnya itu sudah harus selesai beberapa minggu lalu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengerjakan secepat tekadku."

Tanpa diduga Ino, Geka tertawa pelan. Figur cantik itu menatap Ino dengan pandangan menyelidik sebelum menghela napas, "Kenapa tidak bilang sejak beberapa hari lalu saja," ia mulai menggerutu.

"Eh?" Ino menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Sasuke selalu seperti itu. Dia pikir magis apa yang membuatnya selesai dalam sekejap?" Geka mulai mengambil kain setengah jadi itu, menatapnya seakan menilai sebelum bertanya, "Kau menjahitnya sendiri?"

Ino mengangguk, "Apakah terlalu buruk?"

"Tidak." Geka menyahut cepat. "Jahitanmu rapi. Jahitan Sasuke yang berantakan." Ia membolak-balik kain itu sebelum menarik jahitannya kasar. Membuat beberapa bagian sobek.

Dan Ino harus sadar jika wanita pesohor muda ini tak semanis kelihatannya.

"Sasuke menelponku dini hari hanya untuk menanyakan cara menjahit." Ia menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Dia seperti peduli sekali padamu."

Yamanaka satu ini sungguh tidak paham ke mana arah pembicaraan Geka. Tadi berkomentar mengenai jahitannya, mendadak membahas Sasuke. Apakah ada hal yang dikatakan pada pemuda itu mengenai Ino?

Seolah mengetahui pemikiran Ino, Geka berujar, "Sasuke tidak berkata apa pun padaku—jika itu yang kau khawatirkan." Ia terkikik geli. "Tapi Itachi yang bercerita padaku. Katanya Sasuke siap meremukkan gelas minumannya ketika kau dan Sabaku berbincang," tambahnya diberi aksen dramatis.

Cukup. Ino sudah cukup bingung dengan tingkah labil Sasuke. Dan kenapa Nona Sataya ini tetap menjadi kipas untuk memperbesar api?

Baiklah, baik. Coba hela napas dan cerna ini baik-baik Ino. Pikirkan dengan kepala dingin apa-apa saja yang kalian berdua lewati.

Pertama, kalian saling melirik sadis diikuti ciuman romantis tapi tak etis. Itu hari pertama. Kemudian, kemudian ...

Ino yang meraba wajah Sasuke saat tidur, Sasuke yang mengerjakan tugasnya, Ino yang menunggui Sasuke pulang, Sasuke yang memarahi Ino karena pakaiannya. Bahkan Sasuke yang mengajak Ino menghadiri peresmiannya sebagai pewaris Uchiha. Juga tentang dirinya yang mendadak terkenal di kalangan Uchiha inti.

Itu semua ... karena Sasuke menyukai Ino?

"Baru sadar, ya?" Perempuan bersurai coklat bata itu menatap Ino yang masih terpaku seraya melamun dengan tatapan prihatin. Kalau boleh jujur, Ino sebenarnya ingin melempari wajah sok inosen tapi bermulut kompor tunangan Itachi ini. "Tapi aku bisa memahami perasaanmu. Kau menyukai Sabaku, bukan?"

Kali ini Ino diam saja ketika lengannya ditarik Geka untuk duduk di sofa yang sama dengan perempuan itu. Kedua dudu berdamping, menghadap televisi besar yang layarnya menghitam dengan ekspresi masing-masing.

"Jika seorang wanita menyukai pria, tak peduli siapa pun yang menyukainya, ia pasti akan tetap mengejar yang disukai. Kecuali pria itu juga suka dengannya—atau ada faktor tertentu lain." Geka akhirnya buka suara. Ino hanya terdiam. Mendengarkan dengan seksama penuturan Geka.

"Tapi tidak jika pria tahu ada wanita yang menyukainya. Tidak peduli secinta apa pun mereka pada seorang wanita, pria itu pasti akan berbalik jika seorang wanita menunggunya. Melepaskan sosok yang ia cintai demi seorang yang menyukainya."

Sepertinya Ino mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Hahaha ... sepertinya aku terlalu banyak membual, ya?" Perempuan itu berdiri. Mengambil kain—bahkan seragam jadi—ke dalam pelukannya. Ino pun ikut berdiri, menatap Geka dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Hanya perasaan Ino, atau memang perempuan itu nampak tertekan?

"Baiklah, aku segera pulang saja. Aku akan mengantarkan seragamnya nanti malam." Ino mengantar Geka hingga depan pintu apartemennya.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, Sataya-san," Ino berujar kaku. Pasti sepulang dari sini, _designer_ muda itu akan bergegas ngebut dengan seragam futsal itu. Beruntung sekali tim futsal Sekolah Internasional Konoha memakai seragam rancangan trensenter di Jepang ini.

"Tidak usah sungkan, Yamanaka." Geka tersenyum simpul. Menatap dua kantung besar kain itu dengan pandangan lelah. "Anggap saja aku kakak perempuanmu sendiri." Cengiran Geka seketika membuat Ino melotot hebat. "Dan tolong sampaikan salam rinduku pada Deidara."

_Dei-nii ... mendapat salam dari Geka?_

Oke, pasti ada apa-apa dengan kakak dan calon kakak ipar Sasuke ini.

Namun belum sempat Ino bertanya, perempuan itu telah berlalu. Meninggalkan Ino dengan segala kerutan di dahinya.

Jadi Geka itu ... mantan Deidara? Atau bagaimana?

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana hening menyelimuti saat Kakashi Hatake menuliskan beberapa rumus di papan tulis. Murid-murid juga nampak memperhatikan coretan demi coretan rumus itu dengan penuh perhatian. Meski tak seangka pun deretan rumus yang bisa dicerna dengan baik. Bahkan hingga guru berambut perak itu menghentikan coretan rumus di papan, semuanya tetap terdiam.

"Ke mana Yamanaka?"

Keheningan itu seketika buyar ketika menyadari salah satu sosok paling sensasional di Sekolah Internasional tak menghadiri pembelajaran Fisika. Pandangan yang tadinya tertuju pada papan tulis kini buyar. Murid-murid sibuk melirik-lirik—mencari gadis berambut pirang sepinggang yang sama sekali tak mencolok. Padahal biasanya ia akan menjadi salah satu murid paling aktif.

"Naruto?"

Si pirang jabrik yang tengah dilanda frustasi parah karena rentetan rumus itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Merasakan jika berpuluh pasang mata menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Putera tunggal orang tertinggi Konoha ini berkedip beberapa kali, "Ya Sensei?"

"Kau tahu ke mana Yamanaka?"

"Uhm ..." Naruto melirik bangku di sebelahnya. Si bungsu Uchiha itu masih dengan fokusitas tinggi menatap papan seraya menuliskan goresan di atas buku catatannya. Duh, ingin sekali rasanya Naruto menjambak rambut menantang si Sasuke. Namun belum sempat Naruto melakukannya, Kiba melirik Sasuke jahil sebelum ikut memandang Naruto dengan pandangan konspirasi.

Oh, rasakan pembalasan duo idiot, Uchiha!

"Mungkin Sasuke tahu, Sensei." Merasa jika namanya disebut-sebut. Sasuke menghentikan aksi menyalinnya. Mata tajamnya melirik samping—di mana Naruto tengah memasang senyum memuakkan sembari melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepala.

"Kau tahu ke mana Yamanaka, Sasuke?" Pandangannya Kakashi beralih ke siswa idaman nomor satu di Konoha. Bungsu dua bersaudara itu bahkan masuk dalam _'The Most 20 hot man'_ versi majalah Hidden Konoha.

"Dia sakit." Sasuke kembali menekuni catatannya. Mengabaikan perhatian yang kini sepenuhnya tertuju untuknya.

"Dia sakit? Cukup parah?" tanya Kakashi menyelidik.

"Hn."

"Yamanaka yang memberitahumu sendiri?"

"Hn."

"Dia hanya bilang padamu untuk memintakan izin?"

"Hn."

"Itu berarti dia besok akan masuk. Ah, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak tadi?"

"Tidak."

"Aku baru tahu jika kalian cukup dekat."

**Krek.**

Bolpoin tak berdosa itu seketika patah menjadi dua bagian. Penjuru kelas hening—melirik takut-takut Sasuke Uchiha yang mulai menebar aura khas Uchiha. Berbeda dengan reaksi para muridnya, Kakashi justru tersenyum tanpa dosa dari balik maskernya.

"Yah, setidaknya aku ikut berbahagia untukmu, Sasuke." Kakashi kembali meneruskan catatan rumusnya. Mengabaikan obsidian hitam penuh emosi yang menatapnya dongkol.

Sementara itu, Kiba dan Naruto tentu saling melirik dengan cekikikan. tertahan Sesekali Sasuke memang perlu dinistakan. Salah siapa pantat ayam sialan itu sok jual mahal seperti itu.

...

"Tidak berniat pergi ke kantin?"

Sasuke (sok) menyibukkan diri saat bangku di sebelahnya berderit. Diikuti ajakan sang karib untuk ke kantin. Sepertinya si pantat ayam itu masih kesal setengah sekarat dengan si jabrik kumis kucing yang senantiasa berpose tak berdosa.

"Hoi, Sas!" Naruto—yang memang bukan tipikal pemuda penyabar pun berteriak kesal.

**BRAK!**

Tas bekal ukuran sedang tak berdosa itu sukses menjadi dampratan emosi sang Uchiha. Naruto membulatkan bibir karena kaget. Iblis Uchiha ternyata lebih mengerikan dibanding legenda Sadako.

"Oke, oke. Aku akan ke kantin sendiri saja. Marahmu seram sekali." Naruto segera ngibrit meninggalkan Uchiha berserta aura mengancamnya itu. Tetapi ketika ia berdiri tepat di belakang pintu, pemuda berkulit tan itu berbalik—

"Itu bekal dari Ino-chan?"—ia kembali mengambil tempat di samping Sasuke. Menggeser kursi terdekat agar bisa duduk berdampingan dengan sahabatnya sejak kecil ini. "Aku boleh minta, kan?" pintanya penuh ekspresi. Dibanding dengan meminta, kalimat itu lebih terdengar aku-akan-makan-ini-juga di telinga Sasuke.

Dan sebelum Sasuke menjawab, Naruto sudah membuka kotak bekal itu. Dengan kurang ajar mengambil sumpit lalu mengepalkan kedua tangan di dada, "Selamat makan." Tanpa berniat menunggu sahutan Sasuke, Naruto melahap—coret, dia merampas bekal Sasuke.

"Oh ya, Sasuke ..." Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan sumpit yang dipegangnya. Sasuke nampak tak suka dengan perilaku tak tahu diri Naruto, ia kemudian merampas sumpit yang dipegang Naruto kemudian mengambil suapan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mendapat undangan tidak?" Naruto bertanya dengan mulut yang masih penuh. Membuat Uchiha ini menatapnya jijik.

"Kau menjijikkan." Ia memukul keras kepala Naruto menggunakan sumpitnya.

Anak pasangan ternama ini menggerutu pelan merasakan dahinya yang pasti memerah. Sasuke Uchiha sepertinya tipikal manusia yang cepat mati—ia cepat sekali emosi pasalnya. Untung saja Naruto termasuk golongan berwatak mulia yang pemaaf.

"Kau mendapat undangan atau tidak?" kali ini Naruto memasang wajah serius, membuat Sasuke mau tak mau mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Tidak."

"Telpon Ino-chan sekarang." Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya ketika mata tajam itu meliriknya sadis seolah berkata kau-sedang-menyuruh-seorang-Uchiha-hah. Namikaze satu itu memutar otaknya bingung—bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada Teme satu ini. "Aduh, bagaimana, ya?" Ia mengacak rambut jabriknya gusar.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Melihat Naruto yang seperti itu membuat Sasuke tak tega juga. ia lantas mengeluarkan ponsel pintar hitamnya dari saku celana. Memencet angka dua sebelum menyalakan _loudspeaker_.

"Tunggu saja jawabannya." Naruto menghela napas berat. Membuat dahi Sasuke semakin berkerut tak mengerti.

Suara sambungan terdengar beberapa saat sebelum pita manis khas gadis terdengar, _**"Halo? Ada apa, Sasuke?"**_

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ternyata di belakangnya, Sasuke dan Ino diam-diam saling melakukan pendekatan. Hah, itu berarti label Sasuke naksir Naruto akan segera luntur. Kapten futsal yang sering dikelilingi gadis cantik ini harus mengadakan syukuran karena predikat homo dengan Sasuke akan segera luntur.

"_**Ada apa?"**_ Bukannya menjawab, pemuda pantat ayam ini justru balik bertanya.

Ino nampaknya mengambil napas dalam dari sebrang sana, _**"Ada undangan dari Suna untukmu."**_

"_**Biarkan Itachi yang datang."**_ Nada Sasuke terdengar jelas jika ia tak suka. Belum apa-apa ia sudah harus berpergian beda negara.

"_**Itachi-san sendiri yang menelponku. Katanya kau juga memiliki undangan tersendiri."**_ Suara bantingan piring terdengar. Sikap traktor penghancur Ino kembali lagi rupanya.

"_**Hn."**_

Sebelum gadis pirang itu menjawab, Sasuke sudah memutus sambungannya. Kemudian manik kelamnya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan mengerikan. Naruto sendiri terdiam. Nampak menimang apakah ia harus berkata jujur pada Sasuke atau tetap diam.

"Sabaku?"

"Hah?" Naruto mengerjapkan safirnya bingung. Itu tadi Sasuke bicara atau tengah berkumur?

"Yang akan kau bicarakan Sabaku." Dengan tenangnya Sasuke kembali menyantap bekalnya.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi tingkah antik para Uchiha yang memang turun-temurun selalu tenang. "Kau tahu, ehm ..."

Awalnya Naruto nampak ragu. Tetapi pemuda itu tetap menyodorkan sesuatu dari kantung celana seragamnya. "Ini yang akan kau dapatkan jika datang ke Suna," katanya.

Seketika Sasuke menghentikan kunyahannya. Pandangannya menajam—seakan mengancam Narut jika apa yang dikatakannya adalah bualan. Namun sahabatnya itu hanya diam, memperjelas hal yang membuat Sasuke membuang pikirannya.

Bukankah ini ...

.

.

.

.

.

Ino hanya bertopang dagu sembari menatap bangsal pintu dengan pandangan berharap. Sebut saja dia aneh, semenjak Geka menyadarkan Ino jika sikap Sasuke padanya adalah pertanda jika Sasuke menyukainya, Ino buru-buru menyelesaikan segala macam tugas sekolahnya sebelum mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Pukul tiga sore.

Dengan ini, sudah genap satu jam Ino menunggu kepulangan Sasuke. Bahkan Ino sudah menambahnya dengan tidur siang, tapi tetap saja rasanya menunggu itu memuakkan. Sedari tadi pun ia hanya bisa membolak-balik majalah gaya terkini.

"Sasuke ke mana sebenarnya?" Wajah cantiknya semakin menekuk. Dua jam lalu ia sudah menelpon Deidara, pasti kakaknya itu akan bosan jika Ino menelpon lagi sekarang. Neji juga sudah menelponnya, menanyakan tentang keadaan Ino. Naruto pun juga sudah mengiriminya pesan.

Terdengar aneh memang. Tak biasanya si kumis kucing itu mengiriminya pesan jika tak berhubungan dengan Sasuke, tim futsal ataupun tugas-tugasnya. Ini pesannya pun tergolong sangat rancu.

**Ino-chan ... jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya!**

**Aku temanmu juga—kau perlu tahu itu.**

Nah, benar aneh, bukan?

Jarang-jarang—atau bahkan baru kali ini Ino mendapat kiriman pesan singkat dari Naruto seperti itu. Apa jangan-jangan Naruto diam-diam menaruh ketertarikan terlebih terhadap Ino juga?

_Hei hei, jangan terlalu percaya diri, Ino! Perkataan Geka belum tentu benar._

Yah, sedikit percaya diri memang tak ada salahnya, sih. Tetapi bagaimanapun, tingkah orang-orang sekitar Ino hari ini sangat aneh. Entah karena Ino akan mendapat kejutan menggembirakan atau malah tertubruk dengan tragedi menyedihkan.

Hidup tak ada yang tahu, bukan? Bahkan untuk hal yang bertahun-tahun diperjuangkan sekalipun. Atau sekadar pemikiran kecil yang terkadang akan menjadi masalah besar. Ino mungkin tahu, tapi gadis Yamanaka itu selalu pura-pura untuk tak tahu.

"Sasuke ke mana sebenarnya?" Hendak saja Ino merogoh ponsel pintar yang ada di kantung apronnya—jika pintu apartemen Sasuke tak terlebih dahulu terbuka. Menampakkan pemuda tampan dengan wajah datar andalannya.

Bak gayung bersambut, Ino menghampiri Sasuke. Mungkin karena sekian lama menungguinya pulang membuat kedatangan Sasuke seolah sesuatu paling berharga yang Ino nantikan. "Kenapa sudah pulang? Bukannya biasanya selalu pulang malam?"

Ups, kalimatmu salah, Ino!

Berniat mengabaikan eksistensi si pirang, Sasuke lebih memilih berlalu ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Ino yang mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya sendiri. Apa mulut ceplas-ceplosnya sudah bawaan sejak lahir?

...

"Mau ke mana?" Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar besar televisi saat pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka. Menampakkan pemilik kamar yang terlihat rapi dengan kemeja kotak-kotak gelapnya.

Tanpa menyahuti ucapan Ino, Sasuke segera menyambar kunci mobil yang terletak di meja tak jauh dari sofa yang diduduki Ino. Berjalan melewati Ino yang menatap pergerakannya tanpa kedip.

"Sasuke!" Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat merasakan bagian belakang kemejanya ditarik. Ino tetap menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Namun Sasuke Uchiha tetap bertahan dengan dinding penghalangnya. "Kenapa terus menghindariku?" tanya Ino bingung.

Pemilik helaian raven ini tersenyum miring sebelum berujar, "Aku akan pulang malam." Ia melepaskan paksa tangan Ino yang masih menarik bagian belakang kemejanya.

Bukan Ino namanya jika tak keras kepala. Ia tetap mengeratkan pegangannya di kemeja Sasuke—hingga kemeja tak berdosa itu kusut. Sasuke sendiri juga nampak tak ingin mengalah, ia tetap mencoba menjauhkan tangan Yamanaka dari kemejanya.

"Jangan dilepaskan!" Ino berteriak tak terima saat pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram Sasuke kasar. "Jangan dilepaskan! Biarkan aku ikut denganmu."

Cengkeraman Sasuke pada pergelangan Ino terhenti. Obsidian itu menyalang—tak memiliki sedikit pun keinginan kegiatannya terganggu. "Aku bosan di sini sendiri." Ino menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

"Izinkan aku ikut, ya?"

Bungsu Uchiha ini hanya bisa menghela napas, "Tidak." Ia meneruskan langkahnya.

"Kalau begitu, di sini saja. Temani aku," Ino kembali merajuk.

"Tidak." Sasuke pasti sudah keluar pintu jika Ino Yamanaka tak terlebih dahulu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa mengambil napas dalam menghadapi tingkah menyebalkan pembantunya ini.

"Ajak aku, atau temani aku." _Aquamarine_ Ino nampak menantang. Kedua tangan yang tadinya direntangkan itu kini terlipat. Menatap sengit Sasuke yang beberapa senti lebih menjulang dibanding dirinya.

Senyum sinis tersungging di bibir tipis Sasuke, "Kau menyuruh seorang Uchiha?" tanyanya sarkasme.

"Ya." Sedikit keraguan pun ta nampak di air muka Ino. "Memangnya apa susahnya menemaniku? Kau juga tak akan rugi mengajak gadis cantik idaman setiap pria seperti aku." Senyuman sinis kini bergilir ke Ino.

Tapi tetap tak seorang pun yang bisa bermain-main dengan seorang Uchiha.

"Kau sadar posisimu bukan, Yamanaka?" Sasuke maju selangkah, memaksa Ino untuk merapatkan tubuhnya ke pintu di belakangnya.

"Te-tentu saja." Ino menenggak salivanya ngeri saat senyum iblis itu semakin terkembang. Ia menahan napas saat wajah itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Ragu-ragu Ino berujar,

"Aku Ino Yamanaka, seorang yang disukai Sasuke Uchiha." Ia balik berseringai tajam. Merasa jika menekan salah satu _jackpot_ tombol kemenangan.

Sayangnya, perasaan Ino hanyalah tinggal sebatas perasaan.

Pemuda di hadapannya justru semakin melebarkan seringai iblisnya. Kedua lengannya terangkat mengurung Ino—membuat hormon adrenalin Ino semakin meningkat. Bahkan netra jernih Ino tak lagi berani untuk menatap Sasuke. Pemuda itu terlalu menakutkan saat ini.

Ino merasakan deru napas semakin mendekat. Refleks, ia benar-benar menutup kedua matanya. Dengan tubuh gemetar—berharap Sasuke tak melakukan hal yang bukan-bukan.

Tapi hingga detik Yamanaka ini menghitung dalam hati, tak ada apa pun yang menyentuh bibirnya. Dan ketika kedua _aquamarine_ itu nampak, hanya obsidian kelam yang menatapnya tajam. Tidak ada ciuman—atau apa-apa saja seperti yang Ino harapkan.

Harapkan?

_INO! SEJAK KAPAN KAU MESUM BEGINI!_

Berdehem singkat untuk menetralkan jantungnya, Ino lantas mengalihkan pandangannya. Didapatinya Sasuke yang tengah memegang knop pintu. Jadi ... tindakan Sasuke tadi bukan karena ingin melakukan sesuatu pada Ino?

"Kau jadi ikut atau tidak?" Suara Sasuke membuat Ino kembali menatap wajah rupawan itu.

Meski suaranya bergetar, Ino mencoba bersua, "I-ikut. Tu-tunggu sebentar ..." 

Dalam hati, Ino merutuki ketololannya yang—mungkin telah terjerat dalam pesona memabukkan sang Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal yang pertama kali dibayangkan ketika sepasang kakinya berpijak pada salah satu butik ternama di pusat kota hanyalah ketidakpercayaan. Ino bersikap seperti jalang tak pernah mendapat belaian hanya untuk mencegah Sasuke pergi—padahal laki-laki itu pergi untuk mengambil seragam tim futsalnya.

_Hell_, dia pendiam tapi menghanyutkan!

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana?"

Terkejut, Ino segera mengikuti langkah lebar Sasuke. Pemuda itu tak perlu bertegur sapa pada beberapa pegawai butik yang bertugas, itu hanya akan membuat senyuman aneh mereka semakin terkembang.

Lain saat menatap Sasuke, pegawai butik itu menatap Ino dengan pandangan campur aduk. Antara tak terima, iri, kagum, tak percaya—dan entah apalagi pandangan yang ditujukan untuknya itu.

Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata itu, Ino memilih melihat-lihat busana berbagai model yang terpajang di etalase. Harga yang ditawarkan juga cukup fantastis. Pantas saja ia begitu kaya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya ketika Sasuke datang menghampiri dengan dua kantung besar—yang pastinya berisi seragam.

Ino berusaha ramah—mengembangkan senyum pada beberapa pegawai yang terpaku dengan sosok yang berjalan di depannya. Ino bingung sebenarnya, kenapa banyak sekali wanita yang tersihir dengan aura mengerikan Uchiha miliknya itu?

Sasuke meletakkan dua kantung besar itu ke jok belakang. Lantas menyusul Ino yang terlebih dahulu sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Suasana hening menyelimuti. Sasuke tak kunjung menyalakan mobilnya, Ino juga tetap mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela—menikmati bagaimana pemandangan Konoha pada malam hari.

"Yamanaka?"

Dahi Ino berkerut, dari ekor matanya melirik Sasuke yang masih menatap lurus ke depan. Ekspresinya tetap kaku seperti biasanya. Namun itu yang membuat Ino semakin takut. Selama Ino tinggal di apartemen Sasuke, pemuda itu tak pernah sekalipun mengajaknya untuk melakukan

"Ya?"

Sasuke Uchiha terdiam.

Atmosfer canggung pun semakin terasa. Ino mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin saja saat di sekolah tadi Sasuke mendapat kejadian kurang mengenakan—atau apa pun yang membuat suasana hati bungsu Uchiha ini buruk.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menoleh padanya—menghujamkan sehunus manik kelam ke netra jernih Ino. Baiklah, Ino—kau sudah biasa menghadapi yang seperti ini. Jadi teruslah terbiasa. Ino terus menerus merapalkan kalimat dukungan dalam hati.

"Kau benar." Napas Sasuke terdengar memburu. "Aku menyukaimu," ujar Sasuke dingin.

Gadis pirang ini bahkan tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Pemuda di hadapannya sungguh mengatakan hal yang menurut Ino hanyalah bualan belaka. Ayolah, dia Uchiha Memangnya apa yang menarik dari Yamanaka sepertinya—hingga sanggup meluluh lantakan seorang Uchiha?

"Dan kau tahu apa yang diinginkan pria yang menyukai wanitanya."

Belum sempat Ino mencerna dengan baik makna kalimat itu. Sasuke sudah membungkam bibir Ino dengan sesuatu yang hangat. Bahkan kehangatannya menjalar hingga membuat aliran darahnya berdesir panas.

Itu bukan sesuatu! Itu bibir Sasuke!

_Astaga! Apa?_

Saat kesadarannya masih utuh mengambil alih, Ino mencoba mendorong pemuda yang semakin menghimpitnya ke jok belakang mobil. Bukan sebuah kecupan panas yang membakar gairah, hanya lumatan lembut yang sarat akan emosi. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Ino Yamanaka tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Ciuman pertama—hingga ciuman kedua Ino bahkan sepenuhnya milik Sasuke. Apakah itu tak cukup? Kenapa Uchiha ini selalu menekan tombol-tombol tersembunyi miliknya? Ino terus bergumul dengan pemikiran beda sisinya.

"Sasuke ..."

Oke, Ino menyerah dan ia tak akan melakukan perlawanan apa pun untuk bibirnya kali ini.

Mungkin Ino tak sempat melihat—atau bahkan seringai tertahan itu luput dari seorang yang tengah berada di atas tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

.

.

.

.

.

(*) OC = Karakter buatan saya sendiri. Deskripsinya bisa dilihat di foto profil ffn saya.

Astagfirulloh, ini apa coba?

Saya nggak yakin chapter ini ada beberapa bagian yang rumpang ataupun nggak dapet dekripsi adegannya. Karena yang benar-benar saya kemas matang itu endingnya, jadi bagian yang ini sedikit nggak kena porsi yang sesuai seperti pada awal-awal chapter.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Maaf bagi yang menunggu lama, maaf bagi yang merasa kurang sesuai sama alurnya. Maaf, maaf dan maaf T_T/bungkuk dalam.

Baiklah, kali ini balas untuk yang non login. Yang log in menyusul besok pagi, ya :* :* :*

**Guest** : Udah dilanjut kok sayang XD. Makasih ya udah mau nunggu :* :* :*.

**amay** : Ceritanya nggak seberapa seru kok sayang XD. Makasih banyak kamu udah mau nunggu :* :* :*. Semoga tetep betah sajah ya bebih :*.

**Resdiana** : Hahaha XD, diusahain lah sebelum libur sekolah selesai fiksi ini udah kelar sayang :3. Makasih banyak ya udah nunggu cerita abal ini :'), aku jadi makin ngrasa bersalah sama kamu bebih :* :* :*. Sekarang fiksi Ino juga sedikit lebih idup kok sayang :3, termasuk SasuIno juga XD.

**Namenoor wahdah** : Kekeke, ini udah lanjut ya :*. Diusahakan terus berproduksi fiksi-fiksi Ino-hime kok XD.

**Rae** : Maaf menunggu lama XD. Habisnya masih dalam proses sayang :3. Makasih ya udah mau nunggu :* :* :*.

**de-chan** : Aduh, kamu nungguin aku ya hani~ kamu tuh apaan banget sih *ikutan peluk layar buntut

Hahaha, setidaknya Ino mah enak, dia naksir orang kaku, tapi ada cogan yang diem-diem perhatian beb. Lah gue? Boro-boro dah T_T /dianya juga numpang curhat :3

Beneran nih nggak bisa milih? Kalo gitu endingnya Ino mati ajalah biar adil/ini ngomong apaan sih XD

Aku malah seneng loh sayang kamu review panjang XD. Yang nggak aku suka itu waktu balesnya/ditampol/ soalnya kan nambah words/maap bebih XD. Aku juga wajib minta maap sama kamunya, kamu selalu kasih komentar panjang, tapi aku selalu bahas alakadarnya :3.

Oh ya saya kelupaan :')

MARHABAN YA RAMADHAN, Minna-san!

Bagi semua yang berpuasa, semoga puasa tahun ini lancar dan mendapat segala pahala yang tidak kita dapatkan pada bulan-bulan sebelumnya. Semoga puasanya pada penuh juga ya ^^.

Terima kasih sudah mau berkunjung :* :* :*


End file.
